


Can We Make It?

by JenJenSon



Series: Can We Make It? [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, HP: EWE, Marriage Law Challenge, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 67,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenJenSon/pseuds/JenJenSon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trio is going back to Hogwarts to complete their 7th year after the final battle. Unfortunately the Ministry have decided to employ a Marriage Law and their lives are thrown off course again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fanfic I ever wrote, and got the bug!! There's a sequel and a oneshot series from this which will go up on here in the same order it is on other sites.
> 
> Disclaimer: All recognized characters, situations and storylines belong to J. K. Rowling. I make no money from this, it is purely for fun.

#  **Hogsmead Station**

Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger had just stepped off the Hogwarts Express on the 1st September 1998 to attend their seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

 

After almost a year on the run, looking for horcruxes, fighting off snatchers and eventually defeating the most evil wizard to ever exist they were happy to be doing something normal…if you could call learning magic normal.

 

They walked out of the station and towards the Thestral pulled carriages that would take them to the castle. All those that stayed in May for the final battle could now see the Thestrals and were sorely reminded of everyone that had been lost. As the carriages drove towards the castle the trio and many other students noticed that not only had the castle been fully restored in the few short months after the final battle, but also a new building had been built between the castle and the quidditch pitch. It seemed to be several stories high and magically aged to look as though it had always been part of the castle.

 

The trio thought this strange but continued to step out of the carriages and head up to the large front doors and entered the castle that would again be there home for another school year.

 

Harry took a deep breath and entered the Great Hall followed by Ron and Hermione and took a seat at the Gryffindor table, he felt odd that not four months ago this hall was half destroyed and he had just defeated the man that had ruined so many lives and taken his parents from him before he had the chance to know them. Looking around he thought about how nice it would be to have a normal and safe year leaning with his friends and doing what normal teenagers do.

 

Looking at his friends sitting across for him he was grateful for everything he had, and even more grateful that they managed to stay friends when they decided not to pursue the relationship that seemed certain after the final battle nothing had changed between them and that they still bickered and loved each other just as they always had.

 

After the sorting ceremony was finished and everyone had eaten the amazing feast the house elves had provided, Professor McGonagall stood and gave the usual announcement, reminding students that the forest was forbidden territory and that magic was not permitted in the corridors. The Professor then asked that all sixth and seventh year students remain behind and sent everyone else off to bed.

 

“The reason I have asked you all to stay behind is that I have one final announcement that will affect the majority of you in the following months” said the professor. She seemed to struggle as to how to continue, which was unusual for this particular professor and had the trio looking at each other with worried glances.

 

“As you may have noticed there is a new building within the grounds and I think it is only fair that I tell you why from now…..there is to be an announcement of a Marriage Law tomorrow and we have been asked to construct this building for all students that are married to live in”. At this the majority of the students left in the hall became either shell-shocked or down-right terrified as they processed the information.

 

Hermione being Hermione instantly put her hand up and after quieting down the outraged students the professor indicated she could ask her question, “Professor… please can you explain what you mean” Ron gave Hermione a look that said ‘I thought you were the smartest witch of our age’ while Harry resigned himself to the fact that no matter what he had done to save the world, being a wizard meant he would never have a normal life.

 

The professor walked towards the students that she had fought side by side with and sighed before beginning to explain “the ministry are putting in place a marriage law for people between the ages of 17 and 45, that states you must marry the person chosen for you and produce one magical child within 18 months and a second child within five years or be ousted from the wizarding community and have your wand snapped”.

 

Hermione felt the bottom fall out of her stomach at these words, she looked around the hall and felt complete despair at the thought that very soon she and her friends would be forced into a lifelong commitment with someone they may not like or even know.

 

Professor McGonagall continued “Tomorrow at breakfast I will be making the announcement to the rest of the school and pamphlets with all the information on what the law entails will be given to you with your timetables for the year.”

 

At this the professor returned to the head table and indicated that they were free to go to their common rooms and to bed. On the way out Hermione noticed that Malfoy and Goyle were right in front of them and looking just as downtrodden and shell-shocked as she did. She was shocked that even with Malfoy’s connections in the ministry he didn’t know about the law, although thinking again having your father locked away for life in Azkaban prison may mean not being quite so privy to all the gossip going around the ministry.

 

Once back in the common room, Harry and Ron sat down on one of the plush couches along with Ginny and began to discuss what they had just been told “…..they’ve gone bloody mad I tell you” said Ron to Harry, who had his arms round a very worried looking Ginny “What if they make you marry someone else, I only just got you back”, said Ginny who looked on the verge of tears.

 

“Don’t worry Gin, tomorrow when we get the information, we’ll work out a way so that you and I end up together. Even if it means running away and getting married so that they can’t split us up”, Harry looked determined about what he was saying, which seemed to perk Ginny up if only slightly and Hermione decided that she would go to bed and try not to worry about this until the morning. After all they had classes to start in the morning and needed to be wide awake and ready for her first lesson.

 

Bidding goodnight to her friends and patting Ginny on the shoulder to show her support, Hermione climbed the spiral staircase to her dorm, got into her pyjamas that had already been unpacked by the house elves and went to bed. Turning over she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

 

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

The next morning Hermione awoke to the sun shining in her eyes, she got up, used the girls’ bathroom in the tower and got dressed. Upon entering the common room she found rather unusually that Ron and Harry were already up and that Ginny was pacing the room looking rather frantic. They proceeded down to the great hall for breakfast and after eating what she could considering the butterflies flying around in her stomach Hermione sat and waited for her world to change forever.

 

Professor McGonagall stood up after all the food had vanished from the plates and cleared her throat for attention. With a flick of her wand everyone’s timetables appeared in front of them along with a yellow pamphlet entitled ‘The Marriage Law, What You Need To Know’. Those students in the fifth year and under looked around in confusion whilst the older students began to look through the pamphlet, the professor then went onto explain what exactly was going on..

 

“The ministry has decided to put a marriage law into affect as of yesterday. All students over the age of 17 will be sent a letter by dinner time tonight informing them of who their future spouse will be and when they are expected to be married by. As you can see from the pamphlets there are several reasons for doing this, firstly and most importantly after the war our population is at an all-time low and the ministry is hoping that this will help to stop the wizarding world in Great Britain from dying out altogether. Secondly they hope to promote unity between all witches and wizards, to erase the chances of pureblood mania taking over again, the pamphlets explain everything in full including the punishment for not abiding by the law”

 

“As most of you will have seen last night, there is a new building in the grounds, ‘the Marriage Wing’ has been erected to house all the couples affected by this law and will afford enough room for any children born while you are all still in school, it also has a nursery area so that you can come back to classes when you are ready. Please read through these pamphlets carefully, even if you are not of age yet as the law will affect you soon enough”.

 

“Myself and the rest of your teachers will be willing to answer any questions you have to the best of our abilities and welcome you to come and see us between lessons, now off to class” with that McGonagall left with a swish of her robes, leaving most of the students to pick their jaws up off the floor and go to their first classes.

 

Ginny kissed Harry and left to go to her charms class, as the trio got up and headed towards the dungeons for double potions with the Slytherins “I wonder who’s teaching us this year with Snape gone” mused Ron, it seemed to Hermione that he and Harry had not quite taken the news in yet, but for Hermione the only thing on her mind was who on earth were the ministry going to place her with and “can we make it?”.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

After a very long day of double potions, double charms and double transfiguration (unfortunately all with the Slytherins) Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way to the Great Hall for dinner. On the way they were met by a nervous looking Ginny, who grabbed Harry’s hand and held it in a vice grip.

They entered the hall and sat down to eat, although most of the older students looked too anxious to eat, as they were about to find out whom they were to marry. After a while the heads of houses, Professor Sprout for Hufflepuff, Professor Flitwick for Ravenclaw, Professor Slughorn for Slytherin and the new Gryffindor head Professor Sinistra (who taught astronomy) walked down the tables, handing out official ministry letters along with notes from Professor McGonagall to all the sixth and seventh years.

There were some gasps, some good and some really bad. There was the sound of girls crying with their friends trying to console them and coming from Hermione’s seat complete and utter silence. As she looked at the parchment in front of her she felt shock, replaced with horror, replaced with complete denial. She re-read it to make sure she wasn’t having a nightmare

 

_Dear Ms. Hermione Granger_

_As per the announcement of the Marriage Law, the Ministry have paired you with_ _**Mr. Draco Malfoy**. _ _Your wedding is to take place by the end of September. A ministry official will preside over your wedding and will place the necessary charms on your wedding rings._

_Good luck with your marriage._

_Regards_

_Grogan Lufkin_

_Head of the Department of Marriages_

 

Looking up Hermione saw a very pale looking Ron and Harry who currently had a sobbing Ginny in his arms. “Who did you get Ron”, Hermione asked, not wanting to even think about what she just read. Ron handed Hermione his letter, seeing who Ron got Hermione smiled “that’s good Ron, don’t look like that, you will be great together”. Ron had been paired with Luna Lovegood, strange as she may be she was a good person and a loyal friend who fought and suffered along side them in the war and Hermione thought she would be good for Ron. “Ron, who did Harry and Ginny get, she looks really upset”, Ron smiled “well, actually they got each other…. I’m not sure why Ginny is crying”. Hermione had to laugh, Ron never understood feelings; some thing would never change. “Hermione, you haven’t said who you got”, Hermione looked away, she felt tears coming to her eyes, how could she tell him she had to marry their arch nemesis? Ron took the parchment from her hand and read, read again then swore loudly. Before Hermione could stop him he got up walked over to the Slytherin table and punched Malfoy in the nose, hard.

“You set this up didn’t you, you slimy little ferret, what for? A last laugh, Harry beats the deranged git you follow so you have to take his best friend. How much did it cost you Malfoy?” For the first time Hermione looked at her future husband, and all she saw was his aunt torturing her in his dining room, how was she going to do this? She couldn’t marry Draco Malfoy she just couldn’t.

Harry came over along with Neville Longbottom and pried Ron off of Draco, as he was now on top of him hitting every part of his body he could reach. Draco wasn’t even putting up a fight; he looked like he didn’t have any fight left in him. It hit Hermione that the light side wasn’t the only one that suffered.

Goyle and Blaise Zabini came and helped Malfoy up just as Professor McGonagall came over and handed Ron a months worth of detentions “but Professor don’t you understand, he got Hermione, this can’t happen, it just can’t…” Ron looked like he was going to be sick and couldn’t look Hermione in the eye.

After the commotion had calmed down and the younger students had been sent to bed, Professor McGonagall got everyone’s attention and asked them all to meet by the front doors as they were going to be shown the Marriage Wing. Hermione realised she hadn’t read the other note yet, she opened it and saw that it explained that she and Malfoy had been given flat 202 in the wing to live in for the school year after they were married.

She went to the front door with a grinning Harry and Ginny and a sulking Ron and lined up with everyone else to go out to the new building in the grounds. As they walked over Luna joined them wearing her radish earrings and smiling her absent looking smile. She went to Ron, took his hand and smiled over at Hermione “what’s the matter Ron…did Wrackspurts get to you”, Ron snorted at this and Hermione thought that her earlier feeling about Ron and Luna was correct.

Once outside the Marriage Wing the professor asked for everyone to pair up with their future partners and wait to be shown to their flat. Hermione walked over to Draco and looked him over. He was at least 6ft in height compared to Hermione’s small 5ft 4in, he looked toned under his robes obviously from years of Quidditch and his blonde hair was cut differently, it seemed slightly longer and fell across his face a little. Hermione waited silently for further instructions from the professor.

She looked around and saw who else had been paired up. Neville Longbottom was standing very awkwardly next to Hannah Abbott. Lavender Brown was salivating over her new fiancé Blaise Zabini who looked quite frightened much to Hermione’s amusement. Gregory Goyle stood next to them, looking paler than Malfoy with Milicent Bulstrode, and Seamus Finnigan was happily chatting away to Parvati Patil with his arm around her shoulders. Pansy Parkinson stood further away by herself and Hermione realised that she must be paired with someone outside of Hogwarts. Padma Patil had joined Dean Thomas and was having an animated conversation with Susan Bones who was currently at the side of her new fiancé Justin Finch-Fletchely. Daphne Greengrass was standing with Terry boot and had Eloise Midgen next to her with Ernie MacMillan.

There was a few sixth years that Hermione didn’t recognize all waiting to be shown their flats. Professor McGonagall proceeded to explain the building that had lifts like the ministry as opposed to moving staircases, which Hermione could only assume was because it was much easier to get a buggy into a lift than onto a staircase. The ground floor held the Crèche and two large fireplaces that were connected via the floo to the main entrance hall and the hospital wing, obviously that one was going to be seeing a lot of action in around nine months. There were four more floors with ten flats on each floor and the group of students went and waited by the lift that was to take them to their floor. Harry and Ginny were on the third floor in flat 307 and Ron and Luna were on the first Floor in flat 109. Hermione and Draco got off on the second floor and waited outside flat 202 and waited.

Five minutes later when the professor came to let them into their flat they still hadn’t spoken to each other. They entered into the hallway of a small two bedroom flat with white walls and high ceilings, “it is all white and you have until your wedding to let Mr. Filch know what colours of paint and curtains you would like. I’m going to go and let in your neighbours Mr. Finnigan and Ms. Patil” and with that professor McGonagall left them to explore their new home. To the right of the front door was a small bathroom with a bath and shower and to their left they found what was meant to eventually be a baby’s room. Inside were a crib and a bassinette, along with a small chest of drawers that double as a change table all in white. Leaving that room Hermione found that Malfoy had gone into the room next to the baby’s’, which turned out to be what was supposed to be the master bedroom. It had a large antique wardrobe and matching four-poster bed with white sheets.

Before entering the last door Hermione decided that this could not go on. They were to be married within four weeks; they _had_ to talk. “Malfoy, we need to talk about this, we’re going to be together for a long time and we’re going to have children, we have to communicate”. She didn’t know where she got the strength from to say all of this because she was terrified by the situation they had been thrown into by the Ministry, but someone had to take point and it was obviously not going to be her future husband.

Draco opened the door to the last room to find a small living room with white walls, a stone floor, a table to eat on, a couch and a bookshelf by the window on the far wall. He took a seat on the couch and finally looked at Hermione. “I’m sorry. I should have dealt with this better”, there was a hard look on his face. Hermione was in shock, did she just hear Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin prince apologize!

Draco continued, “We are going to be married no matter what we want so I suggest a truce…and possibly try and build some sort of relationship”. Hermione didn’t know how to react, so she nodded and finished looking around the living room. Opposite the couch was another door, which lead into a small square kitchen that you could cook in, although Hermione was pretty sure they would either eat in the Great Hall or order their food from the house elves.

After leaving the marriage wing and walking back to the castle together Draco bid Hermione goodnight and went towards the dungeons and Hermione went upstairs to Gryffindor tower. Hermione went into the common room and sit down with a smiling Ginny, “I think Draco Malfoy just tried to be nice to me”. Ginny sat silently with Hermione who was obviously deep in thought trying to deal with what had just happened with Malfoy until Harry and Ron came back from Filch’s office. They had gone down there because Ginny and Luna had already decided what they wanted to do with their flats.

Hermione tried to explain what had happened with Malfoy but she couldn’t understand it. Ron was adamant that it was some kind of trick and Harry was trying to keep the situation calm because he didn’t want to be in the middle of another Ron vs. Hermione row. “You know we did save him during the final battle and his mother saved my life when I faced Voldermort and the death eaters, maybe we should gave him the benefit of the doubt”, Harry was tried to reason with Ron but it didn’t seem to work, all it did was add fuel to the fire “exactly Harry, we saved his life, the least the git could do would be to leave Hermione alone”, Ron was in full tantrum mode where nothing apart from Mrs. Weasley could stop him.

Ginny had had enough; she stood up, hands on hips and yelled in a very good impression of her mother at Ron “for goodness sake Ronald, the Ministry paired them up, get over it”. With that she kissed Harry and went to bed.

The next morning at breakfast a beautiful brown Eagle Owl dropped a note in front of Hermione, it read....

 

_Dear Hermione_

_I think we should talk in regards to our wedding and what we would like to do with our flat as we only have three and half weeks before the deadline, please meet me tonight by the Room of Requirement. Please send me a message back with Mercury, I have instructed him not to leave you until you do._

_Regards_

_Draco_

 

Hermione instantly showed the letter to Ginny. She couldn’t understand why Malfoy was being so civil; he had even signed “Draco” and had called her “Hermione” not “Granger”. Ginny read the letter with a smile on her face “oh for goodness sake ‘Mione your as bad as Ron. Why don’t you try to accept that he is being nice because he is going to be your husband, maybe he is just as tired of fighting as we are. Besides it can’t hurt that he is one of the handsomest men around, your quite lucky Hermione, although don’t tell Harry and Ron I said that, they’ll never forgive me”, Hermione was shocked at Ginny’s answer and although she doubted that Malfoy was just being nice without some ulterior motive she decided to take Ginny’s advice and give him a chance.

“Ok Gin, I’ll meet with him, but I’m telling you now, we have a long way to go before I agree that he is nice, although you are right about one thing, he’s very handsome”.

She sent him a note back with the brown owl and went to her first lesson. After dinner Hermione went to the Room of Requirement and waited for Malfoy. He came five minutes later and opened the room. They walked into a beautiful room decorated in a pale peach colour and was around the size of the living room in their flat. “I asked the room for this so you could see what I was thinking for our living room, a neutral colour, neither Slytherin nor Gryffindor”, Hermione was pleasantly surprise by this. Draco had obviously put some thought into this and she wondered where the catch was.

She sat down on the plush beige couch that the room had provided and decided to confront him “What is going on with you? Your being so civil with me and thinking up room colours and you haven’t called me a mudblood once, what are you setting me up for Malfoy?” Draco’s face hardened, he sat down next to Hermione and looked her straight in the eye “well believe it or not Granger, I’ve changed a lot in the last few months. I don’t want to follow in the Malfoy footsteps and spend my life thinking about blood status and having the wizarding world associating my name with evil. I don’t even remotely like you, I never have but I don’t want my wand to be snapped so I’m afraid we are going to have to be husband and wife and I thought it would be easier if we were civil with each other”.

Hermione instantly regretted what she had said, he was trying to be nice and she was being nasty back, “I’m sorry Malfoy, you’re right, we should try to be civil with each other” she said while covering his hand with hers. She felt an instant jolt go up her arm as she did this, which was very odd but thought nothing more of it as Draco began to speak again “Lets discuss what we came here for, firstly you may do whatever you want with our flat as long as the living room is like this, because I rather like it. Secondly I think we should get married next week, it would be wasting time putting it off until the end of the month and we want to make sure we get a slot with the minister otherwise we may end up missing the deadline and getting into some serious trouble, would these two terms be agreeable to you?” Hermione thought about it for a few seconds before agreeing, he was right better to get the wedding over with than to build it up and make it more stressful than it needed to be and she did rather like what he had done with the room.

“I only have two more request and then I will leave you to your evening, I think we should call each other by our first names as pretty soon you won’t be a Granger anymore and couples usually refer to each other by first names if not some pet name and secondly I would like to give you this” Draco pulled a beautiful ring from his pocket and put it on Hermione’s wedding finger. It was a simple platinum band with a square cut emerald flanked by two smaller diamonds “this is the Malfoy ring, my mother sent it to me this morning, we may not be in love Hermione but I still want to do this the correct way, will you please wear it?”

Hermione looked at the ring and smiled, this was a lovely gesture, one that he did not have to make. She decided to give him a proper chance and nodded. “Thank-you Draco, it’s beautiful”. Draco’s stomach flipped when she said his name, it was an unusual feeling for him to get around this particular girl but he would not complain.

“Draco, I have something I would like to discuss with you, I read the pamphlet the ministry gave us, it says we have to consummate the marriage by midnight of the wedding day. This is uncomfortable for me to admit to you but I’ve never done anything like that before and I thought you should know that before we have to do it”, Hermione was bright red after admitting this, but Draco didn’t seem to be flustered by her confession at all, “don’t worry Hermione, I will try to make it a good experience for you” after all he wasn’t called the Slytherin sex god for nothing.

“I think Saturday the 6th would be an appropriate day for the wedding, if it is agreeable to you I will go and book a slot on that day with Professor McGonagall now and also go to see Mr. Filch regarding the flat if you write down what you would like”. Hermione agreed and ten minutes later handed Draco a piece of parchment with instructions for Mr. Filch. “Thank you for taking care of all this Draco, goodnight” before leaving she gave him a peck on the cheek and smiled before closing the door.

Hermione went back to the common room and told Harry, Ron and Ginny about most of the discussion and went up to the girl’s dormitory with Ginny to discuss the wedding night and the fact that Hermione may actually be attracted to Draco Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Hermione got up, and after dressing went down to breakfast. She sat next to Ginny who was gushing over the bridal section of Witch Weekly, “Look ‘mione I love this one, Harry said to get any dress I wanted since we have no control over the wedding. He said to just send the bill to his vault at Gringotts” Ginny babbled on and Hermione realised she had less that 3 days to get a dress and organise for her parents to get to Hogwarts.

“Gin, if I can organise it with Professor McGonagall, would you go dress shopping with me? I have until Saturday to get something and its Wednesday already”. Ginny immediately agreed, as Hermione **never** wanted to go shopping. Hermione went straight up to the teachers’ table and spoke with her favourite professor about getting Ginny out of her Friday afternoon lesson as Hermione had a free period then. She then went to the owlery and sent a letter to her parents explaining everything and asking them to attend on Saturday.

Thursday came around with the first wedding; Blaise Zabini was to marry Lavender Brown at 5pm in the Room of Requirement. Blaise had asked Draco to be his best man and Draco had asked Hermione to join him as his date to the wedding. At 4:50pm after quickly changing into her best robes, Hermione met Draco, Blaise, Mrs. Zabini and Lavender’s mother in the room of requirement. The ministry official stood at the back of them room waiting to get things going. As Lavender’s father walked her down the aisle in what could only be called a skimpily short dress, not that Hermione expected anything else from Lavender, Hermione couldn’t take her eyes off Draco.

He stood with a grace that could only come with a rich upbringing, and looked extremely handsome in his dark blue dress robes. Hermione thought he looked good in blue and really began to well….fancy him!

After the ceremony was over and Hermione had enough of the dirty looks from Mrs. Zabini, obviously not everyone was over the blood prejudice, she and Draco walked back to Gryffindor tower. Draco pulled Hermione aside just before they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

“Hermione, I just wanted to say thank you for coming to the wedding with me”. Hermione smiled at him, she didn’t know what else to do, she was about to thank him when he bent down and pressed his lips to hers.

It was a sweet kiss, nothing she had ever experienced before and the jolt that Hermione had felt during their discussion two days before went through her whole body again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. She felt heat run through her whole body and smiled into the kiss. Draco pulled back first, he smiled pecked her lips again and left.

Hermione went into the common room, found Ginny and literally dragged her up to the girls’ dorm.

“He kissed me Gin! He actually kissed me. We were talking and getting along and the next thing I knew he was kissing me”.

“How was it?” Ginny ended the question with a quick lift of her eyebrows.

“Really nice” Hermione couldn’t get the smile off her face.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

With Friday came two more weddings (Justin Finch-Fletchley to Susan Bones and Ernie MacMillan to Eloise Midgen) and Hermione and Ginny’s dress shopping trip.

They met in the Entrance Hall and made their way down to the front gates and apparated to Diagon Alley. Ginny dragged Hermione to four different dress shops before she found the one from the magazine. It was a beautiful strapless Ivory A-Line gown that had detailed beading on the front. Ginny looked like a princess and Hermione couldn’t wait to see the look on Harry’s face when he saw her walk down the aisle.

After another three shops, Hermione still hadn’t found anything suitable to wear for her wedding. Every dress she saw was either too expensive or made her look like a meringue. Hermione may not care very much about fashion, but one thing she knew was that she could not pull off a meringue.

Ginny decided she would take matters into her own hands or Hermione would be getting married in her school robes, “you know ‘mione, there is a bridal shop in Hogsmead, lets go and see what’s there”. Hermione agreed, what else could she do, she wasn’t having any luck where they were.

They apparated to Hogsmead and Ginny led the way to a small boutique on a small lane just off the main high street. As soon as they entered Hermione saw it. Right in front of them was a stunning strapless A-line gown. It was white with red across the bust and a white pattern stitched down the front. Hermione fell in love instantly and immediately called the shop assistant over to ask if she could try it on.

She went into the dressing room and with the help of the assistant she put the dress on. She stepped out of the little cubicle and allowed the young woman to make adjustments. As the woman flitted around her flicking her wand Hermione asked Ginny what she thought. With tear-filled eyes she answered “you look beautiful ‘mione, its perfect”.

Hermione especially loved the red; it paid tribute to her beloved Gryffindor house and made her feel slightly different to all the rest. Hermione paid the assistant and the girls made their way back to Hogwarts, dresses in hand.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Draco and Blaise went down to the lake during their free period on Friday afternoon. They hadn’t had a chance to talk since Blaise’s wedding two days earlier.

“So, how are things between you and Lavender?” Draco had heard many things about Lavender over the last couple of years; mainly that she was rather dim and a bit too easy.

“To be honest Drake she’s a pain in the arse. I absolutely hate her. She constantly talks and normally about rubbish. She spends so much time in front of the mirror everyday that I can barely get in the bathroom to brush my teeth!” Draco felt badly for his friend ‘at least Granger isn’t too worried about her appearance’ he thought with a smile as the bush that she called hair popped into his head.

“Sorry mate, sounds rough. How was the wedding night?” Draco couldn’t resist asking, he was a guy after all.

Blaise looked like he was reliving a bad memory before he answered. “To be honest, the quicker she gets pregnant the better off I’ll be. I think I’m going to have to be celibate for the rest of my life with the fidelity charm they put on my ring because easy as everyone says she is and believe me she was no virgin, she has been stiff as a board every time we’ve done it”.

Draco didn’t quite know what to say so he settled for a pat on the back and silence. “How about you and Granger, think your gonna be ok?” Draco felt his whole body warm at the mention of Hermione.

“I think we are going to be ok, at least we haven’t tried to kill each other the few times we’ve met this week. Actually I quite like her”. Blaise felt his jaw hit the floor at this statement, the Slytherin Prince just admitted to liking Hermione Granger!

“What do you mean by like Drake, like as in she’s not a total nightmare or like as in _like_ ”.

Draco didn’t know how to answer so he simply went with the truth “she’s actually quite nice when she’s not being bossy and at your wedding I actually thought she looked quite pretty. And after your wedding I couldn’t stop myself, I kissed her”.

Again Blaise’s jaw hit the floor. “I can’t believe you kissed her! You hate her. She hates you, your enemies how can you like her and kiss her?!” After more talking Blaise made his way towards the Marriage Wing feeling even more disappointed in his match with Lavender and Draco headed towards the castle feeling that maybe things wouldn’t be as bad as he thought, after all as far as he knew no-one had it worst than Blaise.

Draco entered the Great Hall and walked towards the Slytherin table for dinner. On the way her overheard some of the conversation Ginny was having with a sixth year he didn’t recognise “…she looked so beautiful, I can’t wait for everyone to see her tomorrow”. Draco remembered that Hermione was going to buy her dress earlier that day and he was actually beginning to look forward to his wedding the following day, even if he was being forced to marry the Gryffindor princess.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

“Oh my god, I’m getting married tomorrow, oh my god, oh my god, OH MY GOD” Hermione was pacing up and down the girls dorm getting more and more nervous by the minute. Parvati Patil wasn’t sure how to calm her down or comfort her and was struggling not to laugh as Hermione became more and more animated “If I ever get my hands on Grogan Lufkin I’m going to kill him! How can they do this to us? I’m too young, I can’t do this!” The realisation of what the marriage law meant had finally hit Hermione. She had been so calm since the announcement, taking everything in her stride, but now she was terrified and more importantly, she was furious.

Parvati decided she couldn’t allow this to continue and did the only thing she could….she ran and got Ginny. Who else could handle Hermione when she got like this?

Ginny whipped out her wand “Hermione Jean Granger, if you do not calm down I’m going to show you just how good my Bat Bogey Hex really is!” Not wanting to be attacked by bat sized mucus; Hermione sat down on the bed and crossed her arms.

“I can’t do this Gin; this is Malfoy we’re talking about. I know he’s been okay with me this week but we are still talking about Draco Malfoy. How am I supposed to marry him and have his children? Oh god I’ve got to have sex with him!”

She was starting to get hysterical again, so Ginny kneeled down in front of her and took her hands “listen ‘mione, the majority of people being affected by this law are thinking the exact same thing as you. Do you honestly think that George wants to marry Pansy Parkinson, yeah you heard me right. George as to marry that pug-face Slytherin. Now you go wash your face, brush your teeth and get into bed because tomorrow morning we are going to turn you into a princess and you are going to have Draco Malfoy bowing down at your feet and begging you to marry him”

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Down in the dungeons, Draco was feeling the same way, except that instead of freaking out and panicking, he was dealing with it by getting extremely drunk on a bottle of Ogden’s finest, which had been snuck in by Blaise, who was relieved not to be spending the evening with his wife.

Draco, Blaise and Goyle sat in the draftee green common room plotting the torture and death of Grogan Lufkin and eventually after watching Goyle pass out in a heap on one of the plush couches and talking Blaise into going home to his wife Draco went to bed and fell asleep dreaming of brown curls and emerald engagement rings.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning found Hermione seated in front of a large mirror in her dressing gown as Ginny applied make up to her face. Ginny had promised to keep it simple and so far she seemed to be sticking to her promise. She had applied a light foundation and some neutral shades of eye shadow and eyeliner and black mascara. She was applying a light sheen of blush so that Hermione didn’t look so pale before finishing off with some clear lip-gloss. “I would like to put your hair up Hermione, is you mum still bringing you jewellery, because if she isn’t I can’t do it”

Hermione was having a hard time keeping her nerves under control so she just nodded and Ginny proceeded to put her hair up in a neat french twist. Her parents had written back to her the day before saying that they were not happy about the situation and would much prefer she came home, but as she was an adult they would respect her decision and come to the wedding. Her mother had also said that she would bring her grandmothers crystal jewels from her own wedding for Hermione to wear as she had always admired them.

Harry had been given special permission by the headmistress to apparate to their house and bring them back to Hogwarts as they were not connected to the floo network and Hermione was very anxious to see them. The wedding was to take place at 1pm in the Room of Requirement and at 12:15pm Harry followed by Mr. And Mrs. Granger entered the Gryffindor common room. Parvati immediately took Mrs. Granger up to Hermione.

Mrs. Granger immediately burst into tears when she saw her daughter in her wedding dress ready to become Mrs. Malfoy. “You look beautiful darling. I wish this was under better circumstances but I am still so happy to be able to see you like this”. Knowing how close they had come to losing their daughter during the war Mr. And Mrs. Granger could not miss her wedding no matter how much they disagreed with it.

“Thanks mum, have you got Granny’s jewels, I haven’t got long before the ceremony to finish getting ready”, Hermione didn’t want to be rude but she was so nervous and desperately wanted to get the whole thing over with before she changed her mind. She put on the crystal bracelet and earrings and her mother put the matching necklace around her neck. She looked in the mirror and couldn’t believe her eyes, she looked stunning even if she thought so herself. They made their way down to the common room, with Mrs. Granger still crying and Ginny trying in vain to comfort her and greeted her farther along with Harry and Ron.

The boys looked like they had been hit by the Hogwarts Express, they couldn’t believe what was in front of their eyes “blimey ‘mione…you look incredible” Ron had finally given in and spoken to her for the first time since she had walked into the common room wearing her engagement ring. He couldn’t seem to get over the fact that Hermione had been so agreeable to Malfoy’s suggestions.

They made their way down to the room of requirement and everyone except for Hermione and her father went inside and took their seats.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Down in the dungeons Draco was putting his best black dress robes on over his suit and waiting for his only outside guest to arrive. Blaise had gone to meet Mrs. Malfoy down at the school gates as Draco’s father Lucius was currently serving life in Azkaban.

Ever the aristocrat she arrived wearing a beautiful, expensive looking green knee length suit. She immediately started fussing over Draco’s tie and moved his hair out of his face “Oh mother will you stop fussing, I can dress myself you know”,

“Now you listen to me Draconis Lucius Malfoy, four months ago I spent a day not even knowing if you were dead or alive, if I want to fuss over you on your wedding day I will!”

Draco had spent most of the morning nursing the hangover from hell until Pansy Parkinson, feeling bad enough for him, after all he was marrying Granger, gave him a hangover potion, Now he just wanted to go and get the ceremony over with, and maybe see that dress that the Weaslette was going on about.

After making their way down to the room of requirement Draco and his best man Blaise stood at the front with the ministry official while Goyle escorted Mrs. Malfoy to her seat and sat down next to her. Not long after Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Mrs. Granger entered and sat down ready and waited for Hermione and her father.

When Hermione entered on the arm of Mr. Granger, the first thing she saw was fairy lights covering the back wall where Draco and the ministry official stood waiting, although on close inspection she realised they were actually real fairies charmed to stay still in the air giving the room a beautiful glow. The Room had obviously decided whether it was wanted or not this was a wedding and it had dressed the part with walls of warm butterscotch and a roaring fireplace on another wall.

It was a very romantic setting, the sort of place Hermione would have chosen had circumstances been different.

She walked up the aisle with her father, and upon reaching Draco felt her nerves disappear. No matter how much she didn’t like the situation, she realised just as Ginny had said the night before, she wasn’t the only one going through this.

The ministry official started off by tying their hands together with a piece of white silk and began asking them to repeat vows not unlike the traditional muggle wedding vows. At the end of the ceremony he tapped the silk with his wand, placing a fidelity charm on it, and they all watched as the piece of cloth turned into two platinum wedding bands, which they placed on each others fingers and were pronounced husband and wife.

“You may kiss your bride Mr. Malfoy”. Draco leaned down and gave Hermione a sweet kiss on the lips before taking her hand and leading her back down the aisle and onto their reception that was to be held in an un-used classroom as the Room of Requirement had to be vacated for the next couple.

The classroom was decorated similarly to the ceremony site except that it held a table with food and drinks and had a gramophone that was playing soft music. Hermione and Draco didn’t really know what to say to each other, they had just been joined together for life after almost eight years of hating each other. Draco’s manners kicked in first “Hermione you look stunning in that dress” she answered with a smile, she couldn’t open her mouth for fear of saying that she thought he looked practically edible in his robes.

Neither had noticed that they were still holding hands, a fact that was not lost on the rest of the party when they joined the room a moment later.

Harry played host and made introductions “Mr. & Mrs. Granger may I introduce Narcissa Malfoy, Draco’s mother. Mrs Malfoy these are Hermione’s parents Jean and Henry Granger”. They shook hands and Harry left them to make small talk about how beautiful the wedding was.

Mrs. Granger felt the need to ask mother to mother “How do you feel about all this Mrs. Malfoy, our children never exactly got on and now they’ve been forced to marry, we don’t really know how to react to this.”

“Firstly since our children did in fact just get married please call me Narcissa, secondly while I do not think this marriage law was the best idea our ministry has ever had I am glad that my son was paired with Hermione. Past aside for a moment I think, from what little I know of her, that they will be very good for each other. I also wanted to apologise, my husband dragged our family into the war by blindly following the dark lord and I’m sure it affected your family so no matter how little it will change I do truly want to say sorry” Mrs. Malfoy knew it wouldn’t change anything but within the next year she would be sharing a grandchild with these people so she felt she had to try and get off on the right foot with them.

Mr and Mrs Granger looked a little confused. Honestly, Hermione had not told them much about school and the specifics of the war

They carried on conversing about the law and other subjects while Hermione and Draco were speaking to the ministry official “please remember that you cannot take off your wedding rings as they have the fidelity charm on them and will alert the ministry immediately if for any reason you remove them. Can’t have you cheating on your spouses now can we. Also please remember clause 4a in the pamphlet-”

Hermione interrupted “we know sir, we have to consummate by midnight tonight and that we cannot use any contraception; you don’t need to remind us”.

With that the official left to conduct the next ceremony and Hermione and Draco re-joined their guests, “So Blaise where’s your wife?” Draco was really worrying for his friend and hoping that he himself wouldn’t end up in the same situation.

“She’s sulking in our flat, we had an argument this morning about something miniscule and she refused to come, honestly mate I don’t know how I'm supposed to live with her for the rest of my life”.

Hermione couldn’t help but snort slightly, and upon seeing the shocked looks she was getting try to explain “I’m sorry Blaise, it’s just that I lived in the dorms with her for six years so I understand what you mean, feel free to come over to us when she’s driving you insane”.

Draco was truly pleased to hear those words come out of his new wife’s mouth; she really was a nice girl. “Thanks Grang-…Sorry what should I call you; I don’t think we’ve ever spoken before”

“Well Hermione is fine, but you can’t call me Granger anymore since I’m Mrs. Malfoy now.”

Conversations continued on for most of the afternoon, some funny some rather disturbing, especially when Mr. Granger pulled Draco aside and said “Wand or no wand, if I think my little girl is unhappy in any way I will murder you with my dentist drill”.

Hermione did her best to avoid her new mother-in-law as much as possible as she still had nightmares from the torture she had endured at Malfoy Manor and Mrs. Malfoy looked just a little too like her sister for Hermione’s comfort however she couldn’t avoid a swift hug and “Welcome to the family”.

As the afternoon drew into evening it was time for the party to end and after many goodbyes and good lucks Hermione and Draco made their way down to the entrance hall and used the new fireplace there to floo over to the Marriage Wing.

They entered the flat and had a look around. Everything was exactly how Hermione had wanted; the bathroom was baby blue with silver fixtures and fittings.  The passage had been left white because Hermione thought making it a darker colour would be a mistake as it was already small. A sneak peak into the baby’s room confirmed that the cream she had chosen was perfect, she had asked for one wall to be painted a dark brown and along with the now dark wood furniture it looked perfect and neutral as obviously they didn’t know what they would be having yet. The living room was just as Draco had created in the Room of requirement and looked beautiful and the small kitchen was sunshine yellow.

“This looks great Hermione, you made some really good choices” Draco didn’t want to praise it too much or Hermione probably wouldn’t have believed him but he really did like what she had chosen and was impressed with how she had managed to stay away from red and green just as he had mentioned.

“Thanks Draco. Listen, erm… I’m really quite nervous about what we have to do now, so would it be ok if we just did it and not hung around” Draco was rather taken, but was relieved that he didn’t have to initiate sex.

“Ok Hermione lets go into the bedroom, but listen, I know this is your first time and I know it’s going to hurt but I really will try and take it easy on you”

Hermione was so grateful to hear him say that, she was shaking like a leaf. Draco took her hand and tried to ignore how good it felt in his own and led Hermione to their bedroom.

It was Lavender with accents of darker purple and it was perfect. No red, No Green, just what Hermione wanted and from the look on her husbands face it would appear that Draco agreed.

He led her over to the bed and began unbuttoning his robes and taking them off. He then helped Hermione with the million buttons that kept the back of her dress together. She was visibly shaking so Draco began planting small kisses on her shoulder to help her relax as he pushed her dress down.

What he saw when the dress had joined his robes on the floor, took his breath away and saddened him all at once; Hermione was wearing a simple white bra and panty set which showed off her ample breasts in a delicious way, however it also showed some scars on her body that were obviously from the war, maybe even from his aunts attack on her.

He gestured to Hermione to lie down on the bed and when she complied he leaned over her and began to kiss each scar as an apology for everything that had happened to her whilst taking off everything but his underwear.

Hermione stopped shaking but was still very nervous. She hadn’t expected Draco to be quite so gentle and was little relieved. Draco kissed his way down her neck to the top of her breasts while unclasping her bra, and began sucking on a nipple to the sound of a gasp just above him.

He lavished each of her nipples with attention whilst running his hands up and down her sides and eventually feeling her relax a little more pushed her panties off. He then kissed his way down to her navel and dipped his tongue inside it before descending even further.

Hermione instantly closed her legs and blocked him “Draco you don’t have to do that, its ok” she was bright red; no one had seen that before.

“Hermione not only do I want you to feel some pleasure from this experience but I think it will help a little when I actually have to push into you. I need you to be wet for me, now relax and open up” to emphasise what he was saying he gently pushed her legs open and very softy touched her clit with his tongue.

Hermione was mortified, and not because of what he was doing, but because the instant he began to use his tongue on her she moaned. She couldn’t help it, he was working wonders on her clit with his tongue and even through her nervousness she began to feel a little wet and tingly.

Draco, became slightly more daring and dipped a little lower running his tongue along her opening to taste her juices, ‘oh Merlin does she taste good’ was the first thought that came to him. He then moved back up to her clit and stroked it slightly faster with his tongue, dipping a finger just a little into her entrance. Feeling her getting wetter he pushed his finger all the way in and slowly began to rub her from the inside, Hermione tensed up instantly “Hermione please try and relax, if you tense up its going to hurt a lot more”.

Hermione took a deep breath and relaxed as Draco began moving his finger a little faster. She was too nervous, Draco knew that even he couldn’t get Hermione to climax so after a little more attention to her clit to make sure she was as wet as possible Draco kissed his way back up her body.

“Are you ready?” Hermione nodded, she was too nervous to say anything. Draco took off his pants and aligned himself to her entrance; pushing in slightly. He took one of Hermione’s hands and held it tightly using his other arm to hold himself up, “squeeze my hand when it hurts, it might help” he then bent down and gave her a deep searing kiss and at the same moment thrust forward and sheathed himself inside her.

Hermione whimpered into his mouth and he opened his eyes to see tears, he just whispered, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry” until she calmed down and then slowly began to move. “Merlin Hermione, so tight! I won’t be able to hold out very long”.

Hermione loosened her grip on his hand and pulled him down for another kiss, if his kisses stayed like that she would be able to get through the discomfort she was feeling at the moment. True to his word Draco began to feel the signs of an orgasm soon after, he quickened his thrusts slightly and with a moan followed by a loud grunt he came inside her.

Hermione smiled at him when he looked at her again, she was thankful that he had been so gentle with her. Draco kissed her again as he pulled out then collapsed onto the bed. He rolled onto his back and pulled Hermione over to him and put his arm around her as she curled into his side.

They both had the exact same thought on the minds ‘“maybe the ministry got it right’.

 


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Hermione awoke with a heavy weight across her torso. Turning her head she realised that she and Draco had managed to get tangled up together during the night and it was his arm she was trapped under.

 

This thought led her to remember the previous night and again she blushed remembering the things he had done to her. She tried to get out from under his weight but all her wriggling only made him cuddle closer.

 

Who knew that Draco Malfoy liked to cuddle?!

 

Hermione struggled a little more and managed to turn so that they were spooning. She then felt the result of all her wriggling against her back. ‘Oh Merlin! Now what do I do?’

 

She wriggled around again so that she was facing her new husband, nudging his shoulder slightly she attempted wake him up “Draco,….Draco I need to get up”. Draco began groaning and rubbing himself against her, she tried again “Draco, please can I get up?”

 

Draco felt himself wake from a very good dream. Being completely disorientated he couldn’t understand why he was being shaken and woken up. “Draco please, I really need to get up!” He realised he had completely wrapped himself around Hermione and that she was trapped underneath him at the moment.

 

“Good morning” was his sleepy response.

 

“Draco, I would like to use the bathroom, could you let me up?” Draco looked down from his position above Hermione and smirked. He then moved off of her and got up from the bed. Hermione instantly blushed and averted her eyes.

 

Draco was slightly confused, still being half asleep. He looked down and realised he was still naked from the night before. With another smirk he continued on with his morning routine, just as he was. “So, how are you this morning?” he couldn’t resist playing with her, not that he would admit it out loud but she was ever so cute when she blushed.

 

In a very quiet whisper she responded “fine” before practically running out of the room and into the bathroom. Draco laughed to himself and then put on some underpants and went into the kitchen to get some breakfast.

 

In the bathroom Hermione used the toilet and got into the shower. She could hear Draco moving around in their little kitchen. She couldn’t get the image she just saw out of her head. She had pretty much assumed that he was fit under his robes and remembering some of the night before she new he was defined, but what she just saw made her slightly hot under the collar.

 

She also now understood why she was still sore between her legs. Her new husband was rather large, or to put it more bluntly…. he was HUGE! Again she blushed ‘this is going to be embarrassing, stop blushing Hermione!’

 

She got out of the shower, used a drying spell on her hair and body and put her dressing gown on. She exited the bathroom and went into the living room where she found Draco eating a bowl of cereal and reading the Daily Prophet.

 

He seemed to be smirking at something he was reading ‘I knew it was too good to be true’ she thought ‘there was no way he had stopped his stupid smirking over the last few months’.

 

“What’s got you so deep in thought? I must have made quite an impression last night!” he voice broke through her thoughts.

 

Hermione scowled at him. “No, I just have some things on my mind”. Hermione went into the kitchen and got herself some cereal and joined Draco at the table to eat. “Draco, Seamus and Parvati are getting married today and I’ve been invited to the wedding, would you like to come with me?”

 

Draco was a little bit confused “Why do you want me to come?”

 

“Why did you invite me to Blaise’s wedding?” She countered.

 

‘Fair enough’ thought Draco. “Well I don’t really know why you want me there but I’ll come with you, you are after all Lady Malfoy now and Lady Malfoy should not attend a function without an escort”.

 

Hermione instantly rolled her eyes, after all what does being Lady Malfoy mean when you’re just a few days from your 19th birthday and still in school. “Don’t give me that look, you are going to have to get used to the idea that as my wife there will be certain expectations”.

 

“Don’t you think we already have enough expectations on our shoulders at the moment without worrying about antiquated ideas like that” Hermione was already under enough pressure. She was one of the Golden Trio, which meant being constantly hounded by the press when she was outside of Hogwarts. She had to get pregnant very soon and she was still trying to get her head around being married to and possibly being attracted to her worst enemy.

 

“Hermione, you are now my wife, whether or not we wanted it, it is my job to protect you and that means preparing you for life as the Lady of Malfoy Manor”. Was Draco actually showing some concern for Hermione?

 

“Okay Draco, but lets talk about it later, we have to get ready and get to the Room of Requirement for the wedding” she said, not knowing what else to say.

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………

 

After watching a very nervous Parvati marry a grinning Seamus (who knew that he had fancied her for a long time?) Draco and Hermione went back to their flat. Hermione wanted to read ahead in Charms so she situated herself on the couch and buried her head in her book.

 

Draco took off his dress robes and his shirt (it was quite a hot summer still) and sat at the table with the Daily Prophet, as he had not finished it that morning. Upon seeing him shirtless, she became instantly distracted and couldn’t take her eyes off his defined abs.

 

Draco smirked; he knew exactly what he was doing. The truth was that he wanted her. He couldn’t stop thinking about how sexy she was the previous night in her simple bra and panties and he couldn’t get the feel of her body out of his head.

 

After twenty minutes of Hermione not turning a page, Draco made the decision to make a move. She looked delectable in her yellow sundress that showed off every curve and he couldn’t hold back anymore. He got up and walked over to the couch and took the book out of her hands.

 

Hermione was not going to have that. It didn’t matter that she hadn’t taken in a single word since he had come into the room, taking a book away from this witch was asking for trouble “What do you think your doing, I was reading tha…………” Hermione never had the chance to finish the sentence as Draco captured her lips in a searing kiss that he deepened before she could gather what was happening.

 

“I need you, right now!” was all he said before picking her up bridal style and carrying her to their bedroom.

 

He laid her on the bed and attacked her neck with kisses. “Draco….what is going…oh wow...” Hermione couldn’t complete a sentence with the things his lips and tongue were doing to her neck. She tilted her head to the side to give him better access and actually felt him smirk as he attacked her neck with more vigour.

 

Draco manoeuvred himself between her legs and slowly pulled her dress further up her thighs. He traced a slow circular pattern up her inner thigh until he reached her centre. He then slipped his fingers into her panties and began to rub her clit.

 

She began to whimper slightly at the sensations that he was creating; he put more pressure onto her clit, which caused her to moan out loud. “Hermione, I need to be inside you, I can’t hold off” She nodded because she couldn’t speak and then leaned up to kiss him.

 

It was the first time she had initiated a kiss and Draco took it to mean he could continue. He broke away and pulled her dress over her head and slid her underwear down her legs. He then unzipped his trousers and pushed them down along with his underwear and re-positioned himself with the tip of his penis at her entrance.

 

He kissed her as he thrust in. Hermione stiffened up straight away, she still wasn’t very confident with having her body on show and she still felt a little discomfort when he entered her. “Are you ok? I’ll be slow ok, I don’t want to hurt you”

 

“It’s ok Draco, I just need to get used to it”, Draco slowly began to thrust in and out; he kissed her again and held her hands up above her head.

 

“Oh Merlin, you’re so tight, feels so good” Draco kept his thrusts even and slow, he didn’t want to cum too quickly.

 

Hermione was still slightly uncomfortable but she was beginning to feel some good sensations as he thrust into her. She lifted her hips slightly and tried to meet his thrusts with her own. “Oh yes” was all Draco could say, her moving made the whole sensation even better for him.

 

He brought one hand down between them and rubbed her clit and thrust upwards. She was going to cum today no matter what he had to do. Draco kneeled up onto his knees and lifted Hermione’s hips; he held onto them and quickened his thrusts as he continued to rub her clit.

 

“Oh Draco, mmmm” Hermione was really beginning to enjoy herself, her whole body was heating up from the inside and she was starting to feel a little tingly. Draco felt her clench around him, he knew she was getting close even if she didn’t.

 

He doubled his efforts and did his best to hold off his orgasm. She looked so hot writhing underneath him and he was struggling not to cum. “Oh my god, I think I’m going to-Oh God!” When she practically screamed these words Draco pounded into her and upon feeling her clench almost painfully around him he let go and released into her.

 

Feeling this Hermione came, hard! She had never felt a sensation like it; she called out his name along with Merlin’s and letting out a string of curses that only turned Draco on even more. Draco collapsed on top of her and tried to catch his breath.

 

Hermione was still trembling when he looked up with that ever-annoying smirk on his face. He kissed her and rolled off her to the side of the bed and pulled her onto his chest.

 

“So what brought that on” was Hermione’s response to the incredible sex they had just had. She may have started to feel an attraction towards him but she couldn’t except that he would feel the same way.

 

“Well you _are_ my wife now, and to be honest I find myself quite attracted to you”

 

A little while later they got up, dressed and went down to the entrance of the Marriage Wing to floo over to Hogwarts. Draco had wanted to walk up to the castle but Hermione was still a little sore so she insisted on using the beautiful fireplace.

 

After exiting the grate into the main entrance hall, they went into the Great Hall and joined the student body for dinner. Hermione joined Harry and Ron while Draco went to the Slytherin table, after all if they had wanted to eat together they would have stayed in the flat.

 

“So, how’s marriage to the ferret working out”, Ron still seemed a little bitter.

 

“Ronald, I would appreciate it if you would not call my husband a ferret” Ron gave Harry a confused look; surely Hermione wasn’t actually enjoying being married to a death-eater!

 

“I think Ron means how are things going ‘Mione” Harry as usual was trying to keep the peace.

 

“Fine thank-you, so far he has been very nice to me, although his stupid smirk has made a re-appearance,” she replied evenly.

 

Ron looked on in disbelief “your kidding right, he was a death-eater ‘Mione, they’re not nice. I swear if he hurts you I’m going to murder him”

 

Just as he said this Ginny came over with a huge grin in her face. “Professor McGonagall has slotted us in for tomorrow Harry, I just owled mum and dad, their going to be here after school along with George and Percy if they can get out of work”

 

Temporarily forgetting about Ron’s latest comments Hermione engaged Ginny in conversation. “How is George doing with Fred gone?”

 

Ginny looked a little sad for a moment “He’s ok, he’s been throwing himself into the shop, but I think the whole having to marry the Pug is stressing him out a bit”

 

Not knowing what to say, Hermione began to eat her Sheppard’s Pie, she hadn’t realised how hungry she was, but missing lunch and her activities from earlier had left her famished.

 

Ginny was talking rather animatedly about their wedding the next day and Harry was just looking at her lovingly and obviously not taking in a word she was saying, Ron was sulking into his plate and Hermione kept feeling her eyes wandering over to the Slytherin table where her husband was talking to a miserable looking Blaise.

 

“Come on mate she can’t be that bad, in fact lately I’ve been finding Gryffindor girls to be quite entertaining” Draco said shaking his head.  Blaise gave him a dirty look

 

“Drake no offence but you have no idea what you’re talking about, Granger has some substance to her, she’s intelligent and has some common sense. My wife...” he shuddered on the word wife “isn’t half the person that you married. I really don’t know how I’m going to stay married to her, I feel sorry for our kids”

 

Draco looked over to the Gryffindor table at the new Mrs. Zabini, she seemed to be scowling at her husband from across the room, she obviously missed having Parvati to moan to however the latter girl was currently in the flat next door to his own with her new husband.

 

 “Sorry mate, but like Hermione said yesterday, your welcome over to us whenever you need to get away from her” Blaise nodded and help himself to some apple pie and custard, while Draco looked a little further down from Lavender to catch Hermione watching him.

 

Again his annoying smirk made an appearance. Hermione quickly finished her meal and giving a very poignant look to Ginny she left the Great Hall, Ginny grabbed a apple for dessert, after all she had to fit into that dress tomorrow, kissed Harry and followed Hermione out.

 

She caught up with her friend and asked what was wrong. “Gin, I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I can’t keep my eyes off of him, I find him so attractive, what am I going to do?”

 

Ginny let out an exasperated sigh “Hermione, there isn’t a girl in this castle that doesn’t find your husband extremely sexy. Stop constantly worrying. You should be happy that you’re attracted to your husband. Imagine if you still hated him, you have to stay married to him forever”.

 

By this point they had made it to the lake, Ginny was itching to know one thing “So, what’s he like in bed?”

 

“Ginevra Weasley! I am not answering that!” Hermione was blushing profusely.

 

“That good, huh. I guess he’s not been named the Slytherin Sex God for nothing.” Ginny had to laugh at the look on Hermione’s face.

 

“Gin, he’s been really nice to me, and he told me earlier that he is attracted to me. I don’t know how to be around him. He’s not like he was all the years we’ve been at school. I almost forget he was a death eater.” Hermione said, and then paused for a moment before continuing. “And, I can’t believe I’m telling you this but I don’t know who to talk to, in bed he’s really attentive to me and I don’t know how to reciprocate.”

 

Ginny burst out laughing, “Oh ‘Mione, stop blushing, we’re best friends, you can talk to me about anything. Now, I can’t say that I know very much about actually having sex, I guess I’ll find out for myself tomorrow night, but there is one thing I can say. You need to talk to him, he is your husband and I’m sure he will want you to be good in the bedroom so he’s the best person to teach you what he likes. And if all else fails, do what you always do, go to the library. I’m sure there must be some sort of book to help with this stuff.”

 

………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

Later that night Hermione returned to the flat from the library to find Draco at the table doing his Defence homework. There was no way she was going to ask him about sex so after finishing her conversation with Ginny, Hermione went to the library and found a book on sex in the Restricted Section. She went into their bedroom, got changed into a pair of shorts and a strap top that she normally wore to bed in the summer and began to read.

 

An hour later, Draco joined her and she hid the book under the bed so that he wouldn’t know what she was doing. “Goodnight Hermione” Draco rolled over and after five minutes he seemed to be fast asleep.

 

Hermione turned over onto her side and with a quick “Nox” turned out the lights and went to sleep. It had been a very interesting and exhausting day.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning saw Draco and Hermione walking towards the castle in silence. They had woken up curled around each other again and Hermione felt particularly awkward about how she was beginning to feel towards him, after all they hadn't even been married two days yet.

 

She supposed she had never actually looked at Draco as a person before. He had always been Malfoy, the blood-purity obsessed death-eaters son. Now he was Draco Malfoy, her husband and future father of her children.

 

They entered the Great Hall and went their separate ways to have breakfast. Hermione joined Ginny at the Gryffindor table and started to butter a piece of toast. "Where are Harry and Ron?”

 

 "Well you know that muggle rule about not seeing the bride before the wedding, well its even more important in our world, so Harry got one of the house elves to bring him some cereal in his dorm and I told him that if I even see him by accident in the halls today, law or no law he won't be consummating his marriage tonight!"

 

Hermione laughed, she had never been one for superstition.

 

"Ginny, can we talk" Ginny nodded as she had a mouth full of egg at the moment "Gin, I'm really beginning to like Malfoy. I feel like I'm breaking some sort of code of conduct and the boys are never going to forgive me, but he's really nice"

 

Ginny grinned "I'm happy for you 'Mione, I have to admit I was a little worried about you, with your history and everything but if he's treating you right then breath a sigh of relief and get on with it, okay"

 

She was right, and Hermione knew it. After finishing her breakfast, Hermione went off to the dungeons to begin a long period of double potions and looked forward to the wedding that evening.

 

....

 

That evening, after being given a large pile of homework Hermione and a pouting Draco made their way to the room of requirement to watch Harry and Ginny tie the knot.

 

Upon their arrival they came across a sick looking Ron. "What’s the matter with the weasel?"

 

"Draco please stop calling him that, I don't let him call you a ferret anymore".

 

Hermione went over to Ron "What’s the matter Ron, it's Harry getting married today not you".

 

“Actually 'Mione since mum and dad are here they sorted it so that George and I got married too, triple Weasley wedding they're calling it, mum keeps bursting into tears, saying all her babies have grown up" Ron went green after explaining this to her.

 

She went back to Draco "Ginny, Ron and George are all getting married in one go so Pansy and some of your Slytherin friends are going to be here, you can stop pouting now".

 

"Oh god, too much red hair for one person to take" was Draco's response.

 

Just then Hermione spotted Mr Weasley "hello Mr. Weasley, where is everyone else?"

 

"Now now Hermione, we fought a war together, please stop calling me Mr. Weasley, it's Arthur and to answer your question, George is in the boys toilets, he still seems to think it's a joke and he's refusing to come out and Molly is helping Ginny to get ready".

 

At that moment Blaise, Goyle and Milicent Bulstrode came in and sat down. Draco went over and Hermione joined Ron and Harry who had managed to talk George out of the toilets and into a seat to await his future.

 

Hermione hugged George “Are you moving to Hogwarts then?” He nodded, he obviously felt just as sick as his younger brother. “If you ever need anything or to get away from her just come and knock on my door ok” he nodded again and managed a small smile for her.

 

Ten minutes later Harry, Ron and George were standing in front of the same ministry official that had married Hermione and Draco and Mr. Weasley had just begun to walk towards them with a beautiful Ginny on his arm. She really did choose a spectacular dress.

 

They were followed by Luna and her father who was wearing bright purple robes and a radish necklace that most likely was supposed to accompany Luna’s earrings. Pansy followed on her own; both her parents were currently serving life in Azkaban with the other death eaters that had survived the battle.

 

She looked extremely nervous, Hermione felt a little sad for her. She had no family and only a few friends at her wedding, a wedding to a man that she hated. At least Hermione had family there when she married Draco.

 

The ministry official went through each wedding exactly as he had when he married Draco and Hermione, he quite obviously knew the process by heart now.

 

After the three couples had been married, they all went off to a large classroom for the reception. Hermione congratulated Mr. & Mrs. Weasley. She then went over to Ron and Harry and gave each of them a kiss on the cheek and a hug, although Harry’s hug was rather awkward, as Ginny seemed rather reluctant to let go of his hand.

 

She then went over to George “remember what I said, anytime you need to get away my place is open” she then kissed his cheek and left him so he could join the others for their reminders and lecture from the ministry official that she and Draco had received two days earlier.

 

After a rather large amount of food, music and dancing (Mrs. Weasley had gotten a little too involved in planning the weddings, much to Professor McGonagall’s dismay) the three couples went to their flats to fulfil their ministry requirements and Draco took his tired looking wife home.

 

Contrary to popular belief, Draco was not an unfeeling person and he could see that the weddings had been very emotional for her and insisted that she went to bed and would not allow her anywhere near her homework “Bed! No arguments”

 

…

 

The next morning Hermione woke up to find herself practically on top of Draco ‘oh Merlin, not again’ she thought, this couldn’t keep happening. She began to slowly pull away so as to not wake him only to be pulled back by a smirking Malfoy “Good Morning, my my you do seem to be rather attracted to me when you sleep”.

 

“Arse” was Hermione’s response as she got up and went to the bathroom to get ready for school.

 

Draco laughed; he loved how annoyed she would get at him. ‘I did not just think love, no way, not happening, I refuse’ Draco was getting a little frustrated with how easily he was forgetting who he was married to. This was Granger, bossy bookworm Granger. He couldn’t have feelings for her, wife or not.

 

Then again, she wasn’t as bad as he had always believed.

 

He decided to stop thinking about it and got up. As he left the bedroom he heard the water running in the shower and immediately had a vision of Hermione under the shower spray with water running down her naked body.

 

He immediately gave into his basic instincts and entered the bathroom. He pulled back the shower curtain and pushed Hermione against the cold tiled wall and attacked her lips before she knew that he had even entered the room.

 

She responded immediately, Draco Malfoy could kiss!

 

Draco lifted her and wrapping her legs around his waste he thrust into her. There was no slow preparation this morning, he had to have her and he had to have her now.

 

Hermione’s moans began to fill the small bathroom as Draco thrust into her over and over again. He was close very quickly but he was not a selfish lover and was determined that his wife would enjoy the experience as much as he was, and began to kiss her neck and slip a hand between them to rub her clit.

 

Hermione had been rather turned on before he even entered the bathroom because again he had slept naked and again she got a good view as she got out of bed and with the attention of his hand and lips she was calling out to him very quickly “Draco!!!…I’m going to cum, oh god”

 

Draco released into her when he felt her clench around him, she was just too tight to be able to hold back. He let her down and they both showered quickly before having some breakfast in their little kitchen and setting off to Hogwarts for their classes.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**1 st October 1998**

 

Hermione and Draco had been married just short of a month and as of the day before the rest of the ministry appointed couples had all been wed and the ministry official, looking slightly relieved, had left and gone back to London.

That morning at breakfast Professor McGonagall stood up at the head table and asked all the married couples to stay behind when everyone else went to lessons.

When the only students left in the hall were the specified couples, the professor rose again “As you all know it has been a month since the marriage law was legalised and as per the law you are all to go the hospital wing this morning and on the first day of every month for your pregnancy tests. Now obviously most of you won’t be pregnant yet as it has only been a month but rules are rules and we don’t want to see any of you getting into trouble so please make your way to the hospital wing now”.

Everyone in the hall began to murmur and there seemed to be a few shocked faces. Hermione shook her head, as usual she was the only one that had thoroughly read the pamphlet that ministry had sent to them all.

The students made their way to the hospital wing, where a rather stressed looking Madam Pomfrey awaited them. Some of the sixth year students had gotten there first and were all going behind the curtains to beds to wait to be tested.

Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Luna and Ron were all waiting together and not saying very much. Draco still wasn’t very comfortable around Hermione’s friends although he and Harry did try to be civil with each other if they had to be in close proximity. Ron however still couldn’t seem to get over the fact that his best friend and one time love was married to his enemy.

Just behind them was Pansy; she was on her own as George left early every morning to open the shop in Diagon Alley. Hermione got Draco’s attention and they both walked over to her.

“What do you want Granger?” Pansy sneered.

Draco immediately interrupted “Pansy we have been friends since we were toddlers, but if you talk to my wife like that again I will hex you”.

Pansy looked slightly taken aback, she obviously thought that Draco would always be on her side, but some things change and she realised that this was one of those things. They left her on her own after that, as she quite obviously didn’t want company.

Hermione was also giving Draco a strange look, but hers was more like appreciation and maybe a little longing. The truth was that even though she could stand up for herself, Hermione liked the way that Draco would look after her. It showed her that eventually he could be someone she could grow to respect and maybe even love one day.

Eventually it was their little groups turn. Hermione and Draco went behind one of the curtains and sat down together on the bed. Hermione was very nervous. She knew that wizard pregnancy tests were a simple potion but she still felt herself take hold of Draco’s hand, and felt him tighten his grip in a show of support.

He didn’t seem nervous and she just couldn’t understand why. She wasn’t ready to be a mother yet, they were both so young. She had just had her nineteenth Birthday and Draco was still eight months away from his. Yet he seemed perfectly calm and collected as they waited for the school nurse to join them.

Ten minutes later Madam Pomfrey joined them and silenced the area around them with a flick of her wand.  Draco stood up but kept hold of Hermione’s hand. “Drink this all down in one go please Mrs. Malfoy” Madam Pomfrey quite obviously wanted to get it done as quickly as possible and get onto her next patient.

Hermione drank the potion and waited. Madame Pomfrey then placed her wand over Hermione’s abdomen and watched as it span twice and turned blue. Hermione knew what this meant and the look on Madam Pomfrey’s face confirmed her conclusion.

She looked over to Draco, whose grip on her hand had tightened even more. He was grinning from ear to ear, not a look the witch was used to seeing on his face. “Well, I offer my congratulations to the pair of you. You are pregnant and from my calculations I’d say around three maybe even four weeks depending on when the first day of your cycle was but we’ll know more accurately later.”

Hermione was slightly confused, she knew that wizarding medicine was far more advanced than muggle medicine but she still couldn’t see how they could tell so early. “Madam Pomfrey, are you sure? I mean isn’t it too early to know if I’m pregnant?”

“Mrs. Malfoy, this potion can tell from as early as a week after conception, which is why we are using it at the moment. The school is doing everything possible to keep the students in line with the law”.

“But, I don’t feel any different. No symptom’s at all. My period was only due today in fact so I haven’t even missed that yet. Please, is there anything else you can do to be sure?”

Draco could see Hermione was beginning to get hysterical.  “Listen Hermione, there is no way that potion could be wrong. It’s the same one that everyone uses. We _are_ going to have a baby”.

Hermione took a deep breath and looked up at him. “How can you be so calm? We are too young for this. I can’t do this!”

“Madam Pomfrey is there anything we need to do right now, I think I should take Hermione home”.

“No Mr. Malfoy, she is to come back on the first of every month along with the other girls that are coming for tests so that I can do check ups and keep an eye on her and if you need any questions answered then please come back, but I don’t need you for anything else at the moment”.

Draco led Hermione to the fireplace in the hospital wing and they flooed over to the Marriage Wing and went up to their flat. Hermione was very pale and she seemed to be shaking slightly.

“Hermione sit down” Draco kneeled down in front of her and took her hands “You asked me before how I could be so calm. Well the honest answer is that during the final months of the war, I honestly didn’t think I had much longer to live and that terrified me. The thought of never finishing school, or getting married and having children was the worst thing I have ever had to deal with and I am so happy that right at this very moment my child is growing inside you”.

Hermione looked him in the eye; he meant every word. Draco had surprised her a few times over the past month. He had organized for her friends to share dinner with them in their flat on her birthday and had given her a beautiful bracelet that she never took off (amazingly it was not green, but a beautiful silver with three sapphire stones as these were her birth stone). He had really made an effort with her friends and had even kept his smirking to a minimum.

But the idea of being pregnant was really going to take some getting used to.

 .“Draco, are you really alright with the fact this baby isn’t pureblood? I’m sorry I know that you aren’t your father but I fought against you in the war, I suffered the worst kind of torture right in front of your eyes and it was all in the name of being pureblood or not and now I’ll be giving you a half-blood child, I’m finding this all very difficult to process right now”

“Hermione, this is OUR baby. I don’t care whether it is pureblood, half-blood or has green blood! I’m going to be a father. I’m going to be everything to this child that my father should have been to me. I hope eventually that you and I will get to a place where we can trust each other enough that you don’t have to worry about this anymore. But until then get up, go and write a letter to your parents and give them the news, use Mercury to send it and let’s go to class”.

…..

After going by the Owlery and sending letters to their parents, Hermione and Draco went and got on with the days classes. That night they went to the Great Hall and had dinner Draco doing the unthinkable and sitting with Hermione at the Gryffindor table. “Draco I’m feeling much better than this morning, you don’t have to make yourself uncomfortable”.

“You are carrying my baby; I’m only letting you out of my sight when I absolutely have to” he responded.

“OH MY GOD” Ginny screamed. “Did I just hear that right? Are you pregnant ‘Mione?”

“Ssshhhh, thanks for announcing it to the whole hall Gin” Hermione was bright red, she didn’t need the whole school knowing the news just yet, she was still trying to deal with it herself.

“Yes she is pregnant” beamed Draco; he was the epitome of the proud father.

“Congratulation ‘Mione, I’m so happy for you. You too Malfoy”

“Well thank you Weaslette”.

 “I think you’ll find its Potter now Ferret”

 “Will you guys stop calling each other these stupid names!. Draco Malfoy I’d like to introduce you to Ginny Potter, we are civilised people so start acting like it or neither one of you is coming within five feet of this baby!”

After a congratulations hug for Hermione and a handshake for Draco from Harry and a furious Ron walking away to sit with his wife at the Ravenclaw table, they all got on with dinner.

Before leaving for the evening Draco invited Harry and Ginny back to their flat. They accepted and the foursome walked back to the Marriage Wing. Draco offered Harry a glass of Firewhiskey that he had hidden from Filch in his trunk at the beginning of the year, to celebrate the recent news and they all sat around in the living room to discuss recent events.

Ginny seemed to be very knowledgeable about the gossip going around Hogwarts that day. “Only two other couples are pregnant.  A couple in my year that are both in Hufflepuff and I didn’t want to say anything in the Great Hall but…” 

Hermione instantly looked at Harry “Are you two….”

“No no no” Ginny continued, “Not us, but I am going to be an Auntie. George and Pansy are expecting. It would seem they are getting on better than originally thought”.

“Oh wow. That’s great news. I hope he’s happy, I never get to see him with him going to the shop and us in the castle all day” Hermione was thrilled that George and Pansy were at least trying. “I don’t understand why Pansy was so hostile with me earlier if she’s not so obsessed with blood status anymore though”

Draco cleared his throat “Maybe I can answer that. To be honest, with or without this law most of the purebloods in our world still had arranged marriages. It had always been understood that Pansy and I would get married when we left Hogwarts. She may be getting on with George but you still got what she was always supposed to have”

Hermione was slightly relieved. She really couldn’t continue fighting the blood battles forever and eventually Pansy would get over her upset. She also now understood why Draco seemed to take most of the past month in his stride, no matter what he didn’t have a choice to marry whom he loved so he just continued on regardless.

“Well anyway, come on Mr. Potter lets go home and leave mummy and daddy here to their evening” Ginny took Harry’s hand and they left.

“Wow, mummy and daddy, I’m not quite used to that yet”. Draco smiled at Hermione and said “well mummy, I think we should go to bed”.

He took her hand and led her to the bedroom and for the first time he made love to her that night.


	7. Chapter 7

 

A week later Hermione and Draco flooed over to the main castle for breakfast. They went into the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Draco was still adamant that he was not leaving Hermione’s side unless he absolutely had to.

Blaise and Goyle had both come over and shook Draco’s hand to congratulate him on the news the day after Ginny’s little outburst the evening they found out they were expecting.

They had also received letters from their parent that morning.

 

** Flashback **

Hermione had just begun to eat her cereal when Mercury and a rather regal looking black owl swooped down and dropped letters in front of the couple.

Hermione gave Mercury a bite-sized piece of toast and took her letter from his leg as Draco did the same with the bird that obviously belonged to his mother.

 

_Dearest Hermione_

_Your father and I were rather shocked to hear the news so soon, although we are extremely excited. I can’t believe my baby girl is going to be a mother!_

_Your father and I cannot wait to see you and congratulate you properly. Will we be seeing you at Christmas? Or will you be going to Draco’s family? Let us know. Your father is telling me off saying that it’s too early to think about Christmas but I am ever so excited to see you and Draco._

_Please send our congratulations to him also._

_Lots of Love_

_Mum and Dad_

“Well mum seems rather excited, she’s already planning Christmas. What does yours say?”

“Here read it for yourself”

 

_ My Darling Draco _

_I was ever so pleased to receive your letter. My congratulations to both of you. Let me know when your next Hogsmead weekend is and I will come and visit you and possibly bring Hermione’s parents if they are available._

_Have you written to your father and given him the news? If not, would you like me to do it? I know you are having difficulty with your feelings regarding him but this will be his grandchild too, he should be told. Let me know what you would like to do._

_All my love_

_Your Mother_

“Oh, I didn’t think about your father. What do you want to do about letting him know?”

Draco looked a little sad “I thought maybe I would write to him. They are allowed mail at Azkaban now. I wasn’t sure how you would feel about it”

“Well, obviously we never have to see him as he is in Azkaban for life so I’m not afraid or anything. Maybe your mum is right, he should at least be told”

Looking up Hermione realised that maybe she hadn’t put that in the best words as Draco looked hurt. “I’m sorry Draco, I didn’t mean it like that. Obviously it is bad that your father will not see his grandchildren. All I meant was don’t worry about me being afraid; I promise I’m not. I know you would never let anything happen to the baby”

“I wouldn’t let anything happen to you either. Hermione I swear nothing will ever happen to you again”.

.........

 

“What are you two lovebirds doing here? We haven’t seen you eat breakfast in the Great Hall for a week!” Ginny had just made an appearance with Harry in tow.

“Nothing Gin. How are you two this morning? I take it Ron is still not talking to me since Luna is in the hall and he isn’t”

Harry laughed “actually we went to see them in their flat last night. Ginny was a little bit pissed at how he’s behaved recently”

“Well I’m tired of how much of a baby he’s being. It was hilarious, when we got in there, Ron was sitting on the couch and Luna was doing some sort of weird dance around him. She said that Wrackspurts must have finally eaten away his last brain cell and that’s why he was being so mean to you”

Harry continued as Ginny had begun to giggle too much to speak anymore “I took him aside for a quick chat and he said he would try and behave better when I warned him that he was about to lose his best friend. By the time we left they looked like they were well on the way to being in the same condition as you two, it was a little disturbing”

Even Draco who looked a little disgusted at the thought of Ron and Luna being intimate was laughing by this point.

Hermione was pleased with what she was hearing “Obviously I haven’t really spoken to him much, are they getting on ok?”

 Ginny responded, “Yes they’re fine. In fact they are a match made in heaven. Luna is so calm, she seems to off-set his bad temper”

 ………

After breakfast they went to their Care of Magical Creatures Class.

Ron met them outside Hagrid’s hut. He looked a little unsure. Hermione went over to him. “Listen ‘Mione, I’m sorry about the way things have been between us. I just can’t stand the smarmy git”

“That is my husband Ronald, and the father of my baby…” Unfortunately Hermione couldn’t continue her sentence. She took a few deep breaths to try to ease the sudden wave of dizziness then turned around and ran straight to the trees, where she brought up all her breakfast.

Draco asked the boys “What’s going on?”

“I think there is something wrong with ‘Mione” As usual Ron was clueless.

Parvati ran over to see if Hermione was all right, while Lavender came over to stand next to Ron “Looks like the morning sickness has kicked in”

All three boys gave her the same confused and slightly disgusted look. “What are you talking about Lavender” Ron wasn’t too impressed with the fact that his ex-girlfriend had decided to talk to him again after so long.

Lavender rolled her eyes “You boys are so clueless, it’s normal. Sorry Malfoy but you wife is going to be like that for a while” with a slightly nasty look in Hermione’s direction she left.

Hermione, supported by Parvati came back to the group. “Well that was horrible. Looks like the fun has started Draco”. She was still a little pale but carried on with the lesson anyway; in fact she did feel quite a bit better.

After the lesson, which consisted of learning how to look after the Giant Squid, Hagrid pulled Harry, Ron and Hermione aside. “Congratulations ‘Mione, couldn’t help over-hearing youn’ Ginny the other night. I’m guessin’ that’s why you weren’ well at the beginnin’ o’ class”

“Thank you Hagrid, yes, sorry about that. Draco and I are very happy about it”

“Now listen ‘Mione. If tha’ little sod gives ya any trouble, you jus’ come an’ find me, got it”

“Don’t worry Hagrid, we’ll be fine” Hermione really wanted to get away, the smell from the lake was making her feel sick again.

“Anyway, we have to go to our next lesson, and my husband doesn’t want to let me out of his site” Draco was watching her from a little way away.

“Ok, see you three later” with a wave Hagrid left to meet his next class.

Truthfully they all had a free period before lunch as the boys had given up  [Divination](http://www.hplex.info/magic/divination.html) , but Hermione really did feel sick again.

“I think I’m going to go lay down. I don’t feel very good” She waved at the boys and walked towards the Marriage Wing. Draco followed after her. He was starting to worry about her.

When they entered the flat, Hermione went straight to bed. “Is there something I can do Hermione? Is this normal?”

“I’m ok Draco, just a little queasy. You’ve never been around a pregnant woman before, have you?”

Draco shook his head. “Well, you’re going to have to relax a little. I started reading about pregnancy after the Marriage Law was announced, this is just the beginning”

Draco paled even more, if it were possible considering how pale he already was. “I finished the book already, maybe you should read it too. That way you’ll have more of an idea what to expect”

“Here take it, I’m going to have a nap”. Hermione handed him the book and turned over to go to sleep. Draco sat down on the bed and opened the book, shortly after Hermione heard the telltale plunk of a book hitting the mattress.

‘Oh no, I left the sex book inside the one I just handed to Draco’ Hermione was mortified.

“Erm…Hermione. Why did a book about sex just fall into my lap? I’m sure your not trying to tell me something, considering the noises you were making last night” and there was that annoying and to Hermione’s chagrin rather sexy smirk.

Hermione slowly turned over “Well I…Oh stop smirking at me like that. I got it after we got married. I was worried about not pleasing you. Happy now?”

Hermione was so embarrassed; she couldn’t continue to look him in the eye so she turned back over and tried to ignore him.

“Ever the bookworm dear wife. And what have you learned from this book might I ask?” Draco had to use all the Slytherin in him to keep a straight face.

Hermione turned even redder “A few things, I just haven’t really been brave enough to try them that’s all”

Draco began to sneak his hand over her and play with her nipple through her clothes “Anything you would like to show me?”

“Not at the moment unless you would like me to be sick on you”

Draco instantly moved his hand away “no thanks, I don’t handle vomit very well”

…..

The next day after a full day of classes, Hermione was feeling much better and even though she told him time and time again that it was normal, Draco insisted that they go and see Madam Pomfrey.

Sitting on the bed Hermione tried to talk to him again “Honestly Draco this is a huge waste of time. It’s normal to feel a little under the weather while pregnant”.

Draco however, had his stubborn face on “I want to check. I’ll believe you on the morning sickness but I touched your breast last night and you flinched. That most certainly is not a reaction I am used to”

“I’m just a little sensitive at the moment, that’s all”.

“We are not leaving here until I’ve heard it from Madam Pomfrey that you are one-hundred percent, okay”.

“Fine” she sighed.

Madam Pomfrey joined them a moment later. “Well what seems to be the trouble?”

"My wife has been feeling a little unwell and I want to make sure she is ok”

"Okay, Mrs. Malfoy please lay back on the bed. What have your symptoms been?”

"Honestly Madam Pomfrey, Draco is over-reacting. I’ve just had a little morning sickness and my breasts are a little tender”

“A little, you jumped a foot in the air last night when I touched you!”

“Draco please, I don’t think Madam Pomfrey needs too know about that!” Hermione whispered. She really didn’t want their rather active sex-life talked about with the old nurse that ran the hospital wing; it was too embarrassing.

“Well, let’s just check you over ok” Madam Pomfrey began to wave her wand over Hermione’s abdomen. “It would seem you are between 5 and 6 weeks along in your pregnancy. Other than what you have said have you noticed anything unusual about yourself?”

”No Madam Pomfrey, I feel completely normal”

“In that case I would say that you are absolutely fine. Breast sensitivity is normal at around this stage of your pregnancy and the morning sickness may be a little early but every pregnancy is different so I’m not at all worried, you may even find certain smells or tastes can trigger the sickness but it’s all completely normal”.

Draco was very pleased to hear this “Thank you Madam Pomfrey, I just wanted to be sure”

“Your very welcome Mr. Malfoy, now would you mind leaving me alone with your wife for a moment, I assure you everything is fine” Draco nodded and went around the curtain to wait.

“Mrs. Malfoy, I understand that maybe your husbands protectiveness is a little annoying but may I give you a piece of advice?”

Hermione nodded.

“Let him fuss you. Let him look after you in any way he wants because believe me very few men are capable of being there for their partners during pregnancy, they just don’t know how, but if he wants to let him. You will need the support as your body and your hormones change”

“I understand what your saying but you seem to be forgetting who my husband is. I never expected to be getting any kind of care from him and I don’t quite know how to react to it”

“I’ve been the nurse at this school for a very long time Hermione, and I’ve seen a lot of changes. And if anyone has changed it is that boy, give him a chance”

“Ok, Madam Pomfrey I’ll try. And please call me Hermione more often. Mrs. Malfoy doesn’t quite feel right”

With that Hermione left, with Draco following right behind her. “What was all that about?”

“Oh nothing, just girl talk”

…

They went back to their flat for dinner that night. Hermione hadn’t felt sick at all that day and she didn’t want to risk any smell in the Great Hall starting her off.

They ordered some food from the house elves through the magical link in their kitchen to the castle kitchen (simply tapping their wands on the fridge door and saying what they wanted) and sat down to eat.

After Hermione cleaned up the muggle way, much to Draco’s fascination, she had a shower and went to bed, where she found Draco reading the pregnancy book. He really did seem to want to be involved as much as possible, which made Hermione smile.

She was feeling rather brave tonight. So she decided that maybe for the first time she might try out something she had learned from the book she had borrowed from the library.

She climbed on the bed, still just in her towel and straddled Draco’s lap, taking the book out of his hands and putting on his bedside table.

“Wow, what’s brought this on?” Draco wasn’t used to Hermione initiating anything in the bedroom (or the bathroom, living room or kitchen, that had all been Draco).

“Yesterday you asked me, what I had learned from that book, I thought perhaps I might show you” Hermione’s bravery was beginning to leave her already and she really did just want to do it so she kissed him before he had the chance to answer.

She swirled her tongue around his mouth just as he had been doing to her over the last 6 weeks. When she finally let Draco up for air he smirked and answered, “I have absolutely no problem with that”

Hermione moved her mouth down to his chiselled jaw line and slowly kissed and licked her way down his neck to his chest. Draco breathed out a very happy sigh and Hermione decided that she must have been doing something right.

She began to leave small kisses over his neck and upon reaching his nipples, peaked her tongue out and licked each one to an audible groan from Draco. He really did seem to like it.

She continued giving his nipples attention and pushed him to lie back against the pillows. She then began to leave little kisses down his abdomen to his very thin trail of blonde hair that ran down to his boxers.

Realising what Hermione considered doing Draco spoke up “Hermione are you sure you want to do that?”

Hermione began to worry that she had done something wrong. Seeing the look on her face Draco continued “Believe me I _really_ want you to, I just don’t want you to think you have to just because I do it to you”

She simply answered “I want to” before pulling his boxers off and bending her head over his erection.

She carefully took the head into her mouth and Draco instantly moaned. She had read this particular chapter in that book quite a few times because she REALLY enjoyed it when he did it for her and wanted to return the favour properly.

She slowly twirled her tongue around the tip of his penis making sure to swipe her tongue along the slit just as the book had described. Every time she did this Draco moaned so she figured she was doing well and began to become bolder with her movements.

She took more of him into her mouth and started bobbing her head up and down.

Draco had to hold onto the headboard to stop himself from putting both hands on her head and thrusting into her mouth ‘Merlin this witch is amazing, how is she so damn good at this?’

Hermione had gotten into a little bit of a rhythm so she went the whole way and took him as far into her mouth as she could, feeling him hit her throat as she bobbed her head down and put her hand around the rest of his length as he was far too big to get all of him in her mouth.

Draco began to moan in earnest and allowed one of his hands to make its way to her head and take hold of her hair. He helped her set a slightly faster pace but let go when she gagged a little.

“Oh Merlin Hermione, I need you to stop, I can’t hold on if you carry on” Hermione vocally disagreed and the humming sound that her throat made sent thrills right through his body and he literally yanked her off before he came down her throat.

“I’m sorry I didn’t hurt you did I?” Draco was worried he might have yanked too hard.

“No, but why did you stop me, did I do something wrong?”

“Oh fuck no, that was incredible but I want to cum inside you, come here”

He pulled Hermione by the hips and made her straddle him again. He immediately pushed two fingers inside her, he had to make sure she was wet because there was no way that he could play it slow after receiving such amazing head from her.

He thrust his fingers in and out of her three or four times making sure she was wet enough then pulled her down onto his erection and began to thrust upwards into her.

“OH MY GOD, HERMIONE!!!!” Draco was in absolute heaven. His wife had just given him the best head of his life and now she was thrusting her naked body down onto him and making it very difficult for him not to cum instantly with the loud moaning that was spilling from her incredible mouth.

He used his thumb to rub her clit and leaned up to kiss her neck and mouth. There was no way he was going to cum without her!

He began to feel her clenching around him and knew she was getting close. He really couldn’t hold on much longer so he re-doubled his efforts on her clit and began to whisper in her ear “cum for me my beautiful wife, cum now”

Hermione couldn’t handle it, hearing him calling her beautiful and feeling his thumb on her sent her over the edge and she called out Draco’s name as she rode him hard and milked him for all he was worth.

She collapsed onto his chest and Draco wrapped his arms around her.

“That was incredible Hermione” Draco panted out as he tried to catch is breath.

“Uh huh” was Hermione’s oh so intelligent response.

Later on after sharing a shower together they crawled back into bed and Draco curled himself around his exhausted wife.

“Draco, did you mean what you said earlier?”

“What’s that?”

“You called me beautiful. I just figured it was because you were about to… you know, but I wanted to ask anyway”

“Well apart from the rats nest you call hair, I’ve always thought you were beautiful. Obviously there was no way I was going to admit it before but yes Hermione, I think you are very beautiful”.

Hermione smiled and fell asleep to the feel of Draco kissing her neck and the sound of him whispering in her ear that she was beautiful over and over again.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**1 st November 1998**

 

Hermione and Draco were walking through the cold castle corridors on their way to the hospital wing after breakfast this particular morning.

Most of the girls were going for their monthly pregnancy tests and Hermione was going for her first official check-up, although she already knew how far along she was after the un-planned trip to Madam Pomfrey Draco had all but dragged her to two weeks before.

When they reached the hospital doors, Hermione saw three unmistakable heads of red hair. She had expected to see Ron and Ginny but George was a very welcomed sight.

It was unbelievable that he had been living within the grounds of Hogwarts for nearly two months and she hadn’t seen him since his wedding.

Hermione went straight over and gave him a hug “What are you doing here? Who’s opening the shop?” Hermione stepped out of the hug, just keeping an arm around George to see him grinning. It was the first time that Hermione thought he looked like his old self since losing Fred.

“There was no way I was going to miss any check-ups now that my wife is pregnant Granger, I just wish I had been here when she had her test” George looked ecstatic at the thought of being a father. “Anyway Verity is opening the shop, I’m training her up so that she can take on more responsibility when the baby is born”

Draco came over; he was not very impressed with how close his wife was standing to the tall redhead. He took Hermione’s hand and with a not so subtle gesture, pulled her away “speaking of which, where is your wife Weasel”

“Draco, I’ve asked you not to say that!”

“You asked me not to call Ron that you didn’t say anything about tall, unfunny red heads that have their arms around my wife” Draco really didn’t like other people touching anything that was his.

“Firstly, we’ve been friends for a lot longer than I’ve been your wife and secondly stop being such a jealous baby”

Hermione turned back to George, completely ignoring the indignant look on her husbands’ pale face “George, where is Pansy, how is she coping with being pregnant?”

“Actually Granger she’s in the girls bathroom right now, bringing her breakfast back up. She ran away saying something about too much aftershave. I had to stop wearing mine altogether last week, she said she would ward the front door to not let me in if I put it on again”

“Oh no, poor Pansy. I’ve only been sick a couple of times thank Merlin. Which floor were you on when she got sick? I’ll go and see if she’s ok”

"This floor, she’s just across the corridor”

Hermione walked over to the girls’ bathroom, leaving Draco with George, Harry, Ron, Luna and Ginny. None of which seemed too impressed with his behaviour over the last ten minutes.

She walked through the large door to the bathroom, where she found Pansy splashing some water on her face. “Are you okay Pansy?”

”Don’t pretend to care Granger, I don’t need your pity”

“Pansy listen, I know we have never liked each other and I know that you probably hold a lot against me even now, but we’re all in this situation together, and your married to one of my friends and I’m married to one of yours, can’t we just try to get along. If it doesn’t work out I’ll stay away from you”

Pansy just gave her a dirty look. “You know I find a piece of toast in the morning before I leave my flat really helps with the morning sickness, maybe you should try it. Also George said the smell of aftershave triggers it off, maybe you could cast an Imperturbable charm around yourself so you can’t smell anything, it normally stops sounds but it might work on smells as well”

“I never thought of that, maybe I’ll try it” Pansy murmured.  “Granger, why do you want to be friends with me? I’ve always been taught to hate people like you”.

Hermione sighed “I fought in that war to stop the blood prejudice Pansy, I am a witch with muggle parents, that’s all. I see no reason not to be friends. Plus for at least the next ten minutes we’re the only pregnant girls in our year, we should stick together” Hermione was trying to be jovial, hoping to help with Pansy’s mood and it seemed to be working, Pansy did smile a little.

“Ok Granger. I’m not saying we’re friends but ok”

The girls left the bathroom and walked back down to their husbands. As soon as George saw Pansy he engulfed her into a lanky armed hug from behind and put his hands over her abdomen. He was obviously completely in love with his baby, and quite enamoured with the woman that was carrying it.

Madam Pomfrey called them into the wing a moment later and the four couples disappeared behind the curtains.

“So, Pansy didn’t try to hex you when you went into the bathroom then” Draco still appeared to be a little annoyed about their earlier encounter.

“No, we had a little chat and agreed to a truce, everything is going to be just fine. Why are you looking at me like that Draco, George only had his arm around my shoulder, you look like your about to throw a massive tantrum”

“I am not going to throw a tantrum. Malfoy’s don’t throw tantrums. I don’t like him touching you. It’s bad enough that I have to put up with Potter and Weasley, but I know that I will be fighting a losing battle so I don’t bother, but I will not allow any other men to touch you”

Hermione did not have the energy to argue, she had been feeling rather tired for the past few days. “Come here Draco” She put her arms around his shoulders and pulled him into a very sensual kiss. “YOU are my husband. YOU are the father of my baby and YOU are the one that I’m going to be going home with tonight. I never want you to get jealous again because myself and your baby are not going anywhere, got it”

His famous smirk made an appearance and he nodded and kissed her again.

A throat clearing broke them apart and Madam Pomfrey’s knowing smile caused Hermione to turn bright red.

“I’m glad to see you two getting along so well. How have you been feeling Hermione?”

Hermione automatically lay back on the bed and Draco stood to the side and took her hand. “I’m okay Madam Pomfrey, my breasts are still a little tender and I get a little queasy before breakfast but other than that I’m fine”.

“Good, that all sounds normal. Lift your shirt for me please” Madam Pomfrey began to mutter spells under her breath as she placed her wand over Hermione’s abdomen.

Hermione just lay back and waited, the spinning of the wand was making her dizzy. “Well that’s all fine, you are just under eight weeks, but we already knew that. I have one more spell to perform and you may leave”.

She waved her wand and a thumping sound began to admit itself from Hermione’s belly.

Draco looked to Madam Pomfrey “What is that?”

“That, Mr & Mrs. Malfoy is the sound of your baby’s heartbeat”.

Hermione’s grip on Draco’s hand tightened and she felt tears prickle her eyes instantly. That was their baby.

“Isn’t it too early to hear it Madam Pomfrey?”

“Muggle machines can’t hear it until 10 weeks Hermione, but we’re not muggles” Madam Pomfrey smirked at how good magical medicine was.

Draco leaned over and kissed her temple. The look on his face was difficult to decipher. He looked like he was smirking, smiling and maybe even trying to hold back tears all at the same time, although Hermione was sure she knew what Draco would say if she mentioned it ‘Malfoy’s don’t cry!’

Madam Pomfrey left them alone to continue on with her next patients and Draco climbed onto the bed and gave Hermione a cuddle. It had just hit them that they were really about to have a baby and they were both ecstatic.

After pulling themselves together they walked out from behind the curtains to find Ginny and Harry. Ginny was sobbing again and Harry was again trying to comfort her.

Hermione saw Ron and Luna just behind them and went over to find out what was going on. “I don’t know why she’s crying again Hermione, she should be happy, their going to have a baby” as usual Ron did not understand anything about women’s emotions and was even more thrown off when he saw tears streaking down Hermione’s face “Oh no not you too, why are you crying?”

“Oh shut up Ronald” Hermione was utterly exasperated by him.

Luna took his arm and pulled him away. “Are you okay Hermione? Ignore Ron he’s clueless”

Hermione smiled at her blonde friends honesty, Ron certainly was clueless. “I’m fine Luna, pregnancy hormones are just adding to how happy I am for my best friends. What’s happening with you two, have you had your test yet?”

“We did but Madam Pomfrey got called away half way through and she hasn’t come back yet, apparently peeves dropped some walking sticks onto some first years and one of them got hit in the eye or something. ”

Draco laughed and Hermione gave him a scathing look that quite clearly said ‘that is not funny’.

A moment later Madam Pomfrey came back and took Ron and Luna behind their curtain again. Hermione went over and congratulated Harry and Ginny with a hug and Draco returned the handshake that Harry had given him when they had found out they were expecting.

After a while Luna came out with a big smile on her face. She pulled back the curtain to reveal Madam Pomfrey standing over Ron whose was passed out on the bed.

“Ron fainted, it was very funny” was Luna responses to their enquiring looks. Harry decided to tackle this particular Luna comment. “Why did he faint Luna, is everything ok?”

“Oh yes, he just fainted when Madam Pomfrey said I was three weeks pregnant that’s all” Luna didn’t seem to understand what the big deal was.

Ginny squealed and pulled Luna into a big hug and Harry reluctantly joined the noise fest when Ginny grabbed his robes and pulled him over. A groaning noise indicated that Ron had come to so Hermione and Draco joined his bedside.

“Congratulations Ron, we’re so happy for you”

“Speak for yourself dear wife, I think there are already too many redheads reproducing in this school without this one too”

“Draco, do shut up for once” Hermione was really getting bored of the redhead jokes.

“err..thanks ‘Mione. Why am I on a bed, what happened?”

Harry came over, “Well mate, apparently you fainted when Madam Pomfrey told you the good news”

“What news?”

Ginny untangled herself from Luna and joined them “Wow did he hit his head. Your wife is pregnant idiot”

Ron’s eyes widened for and for a second he looked like he was going to faint again. He got up off the bed and slowly walked over to Luna. When she nodded to confirm what Ginny said he dropped to his knees and places a bunch of little kisses on her abdomen.

Ron being so unusually sweet started Ginny and Hermione off crying again and Harry and Draco were torn between trying to comfort them and holding back their laughter at Ron’s unusual public display of affection.

…

That evening Hermione, Draco, Harry and Ginny found themselves at Ron and Luna’s flat. They were celebrating all the news of the day.

George and Pansy came over after a while and joined the party although Hermione told her to wait in the hallway until she had done a thorough Scourgify on the boys to remove all traces of aftershave.

After Pansy came in and sat down, George stood up and raised his glass of firewhiskey “Congratulations to everyone on the room tonight, Pansy and I are very happy that you have joined our little club of Morning Sickness..”

“Oh George stop it”

“Sorry babe, anyway we have another little announcement to make. Madam Pomfrey did a test on my beautiful wife today and told us that there will be two little George’s running around in a few months!”

Ginny immediately jumped up and ran over to hug George while Draco and Hermione congratulated Pansy.

Ron was cuddled up with Luna on the couch, in fact apart from when he was forced to go to lessons he had let go of Luna for a second. “Well done mate, have you told mum yet? We sent her a note about Ginny and Luna this morning”

“Not yet O’ little brother of mine, we’re going to invite her and dad here on the Hogsmeade weekend next week and tell them then”.

“That sounds like a good idea, maybe we could all go to lunch together or something and celebrate all the grandchildren their getting”

“Put ever so elegantly little brother, but yes that sounds like quite the idea, I’ll owl them from the shop in the morning but for now I’m going to take my wife and children home”

"George, stop being smug, I’m the one that has to carry your children! Thank you for tonight, we had a good time” they left after a round of goodbyes and a reluctant Pansy received a hug from Ginny.

“Do you two want to join us for lunch at the weekend?” Ron asked Hermione and Draco,

“Actually we can’t, my mother is bringing Hermione’s parents and they are spending the day with us.”

“Thanks for the offer though” Hermione added.

They said their goodbyes and Hermione and Draco went home.

Hermione was thoroughly exhausted and went straight to bed, while Draco sat down in the living room.

He hadn’t told Hermione, he hadn’t told anyone. That morning Draco had received a letter from his father, he hadn’t read it yet; he hadn’t wanted to worry his wife if she’d seen it that morning.

He took the envelope from the inside pocket of his robe.

_ Dear Draco _

_I was so glad to hear from you. I didn’t think I ever would, although your mother has written to me weekly with news of you._

_I hope you can forgive me for everything that happened, especially the things that have directly affected you._

_In regards to the note you sent me. I already knew that you had to marry the Granger girl. I cannot say that it is something I will ever be truly happy about; I have had my beliefs far too long to change them now, but I will say that I hope you are happy and that you both give everything to your children that I always wanted for you._

_My congratulations to you both in the news of my first grandchild, I truly am happy about that even if I don’t like the mother._

_I hope I hear from you again my son, I have missed you so._

_All my love_

_Your father_

 


	9. Chapter 9

The following weekend was a Hogsmeade weekend; Hermione and Draco were walking down to the Three Broomsticks to meet her parents and his mother.

When they entered the pub they immediately saw a table full of red hair “Oh Hermione” Mrs. Weasley practically shrieked across the room “I’m so glad to see you, I was ever so disappointed when Ronald said you weren’t joining us. How are you feeling? If you need anything dear, you make sure you come to me”

“Thank you Mrs. Weasley, I’m fine, a little tired but that’s normal”

At that moment, Draco’s mother walked in along with Hermione’s parents who looked like they were still suffering from the after affects of apparation, Mr. Granger looked a little green.

Draco interrupted “Mrs. Weasley let me offer my congratulations on all the grandchildren, however our party have just arrived and we mustn’t keep them waiting”

“Oh, of course Draco dear, see you later on” she kissed them both on the cheek completely shocking Draco and went back to her table.

They walked over to their parents and said their hellos. Draco had ordered a private room in the pub for lunch and signalled to Madam Rosmerta that they were ready.

They were led upstairs to the room by Madam Rosmerta and waited as she unwarded the door. As they entered they were assaulted by the smells of the food that Draco had pre-ordered.

There were platters of fruit and cheese. A roast chicken, with potatoes and vegetables, and a beautifully presented chocolate cake for dessert.

Unfortunately the smell of the cheese did not have the desired affect on Hermione, who was to be seen running at full pelt towards the adjoining bathroom to bring up the contents of her stomach.

Her mother went in after her to make sure she was okay, followed by Mrs. Malfoy. Draco stayed out with Mr. Granger; both men were a little useless when it came to vomit.

Hermione resurfaced from the bathroom ten minutes later supported by her mother. Mrs. Malfoy took out her wand and vanished the cheese “The smell of cheese made me sick when I was pregnant with Draco, it will pass my dear”

“Thank you Mrs. Malfoy, I appreciate your help, you too mum” Hermione sat down and rested her head in her hands. “I hope the morning sickness stops soon, I don’t think I can handle another seven months of it”

“It will honey, I was only sick for a couple of months with you, unfortunately it was the smell of mouthwash that did it to me so your dad had to run the surgery on his own for a while”

Hermione’s father really didn’t want to continue the conversation, as he was still feeling a little queasy from apparating to Hogsmeade “Shall we sit and catch up?”

“Yes sir, that’s a good idea” Draco thoroughly agreed with his father-in-law.

“Please, call me Henry, you are the father of my future grandchild after all”.

“Okay, Henry”

Ever the eloquent hostess Mrs. Malfoy decided to take the lead, “so, we never really got the chance to all get to know each other at the wedding. May I start by saying that I hope the past can stay in the past”.

Mr. Granger interrupted “what past? What are you talking about?”

Hermione intervened; she didn’t want the two families to get off on the wrong foot so soon “Err.. I haven’t told my parents all the details of the war Mrs. Malfoy. Mum, Dad, I told you about Death Eaters and Voldermort” Mrs. Malfoy and Draco both stiffened at the mention of their former masters name “and I told you about the things Harry, Ron and I had to do while you were in Australia, but there were a few things that I didn’t tell you, I didn’t want to put too much worry on your shoulders”

“But what does that have to do with your husband and your mother-in-law?” Hermione’s father was getting annoyed with the way she was hedging around the point.

“Well um… Draco’s family are pureblood, they um… they were followers of Voldermort. Draco’s father is currently serving a life sentence in our wizard prison”

“Please Mr. Granger, believe me when I say that Draco and I do not hold the beliefs of my husband, we had no choice, Draco’s father was raised in an old fashioned environment and unfortunately he brought his fathers beliefs into our marriage and forced them upon our son. I believe that Draco and Hermione are working on letting their past go, can we not do the same?”

Mr. Granger looked furious, Mrs. Granger looked a little shell shocked, as though she hadn’t quite taken it all in.

Hermione’s father asked, “Hermione just answer me one thing. Was it in their house that you were tortured?”

Hermione had tears fill her eyes. She nodded.

“Get your coat Jean, we’re leaving”

“Daddy please, you can’t leave, we have to talk about this. I’m having his baby, please”

“Jean, I am leaving whether you join me or not” He would not look at Hermione.

“Mr. Granger, we are in the middle of a magical village in Scotland, where do you propose to go, you cannot get back to your house unless one of us takes you and I fully intend to have lunch with my son and new daughter, whether you are prepared to or not” Mrs. Malfoy was used to dealing with stubborn men after 20 years of marriage to Draco’s father.

Hermione stood from her chair, although she still felt a little queasy “Mrs. Malfoy it’s okay. Ron’s Parents are downstairs, I’m sure one of them won’t mind apparating my parents home and coming back, I’d do it myself but I can’t apparate while I’m pregnant”.

“I’m not going anywhere” Hermione’s mother had finally found her voice, “Henry, I have come here today to see our daughter and get to know our new family, believe me when I say I am absolutely furious over what I have just heard but I am not going to storm out of here like a fool and risk losing my daughter forever, now sit down!”

“I am not staying here to watch Hermione throw her life away with some bigoted little fool, law or no law. She shouldn’t have married him, when she found out who she was paired with she should have got on a train straight home, now I saw Arthur Weasley downstairs, I’m going to ask him to help me get home, even if it means explaining plugs for the one-hundredth time, are you coming with me?”

“No”

“Fine” Mr. Granger stormed down the stairs and into the main area of the pub.

Hermione followed right behind him and went over to the table where the Weasley’s were waiting for Madam Rosmerta to take their order.

“Mr. Weasley, sorry to interrupt, could I ask you a favour?” Hermione was struggling to hold back the tears.

“Of course sweetheart, anything for you” Mr. Weasley got up from the table and joined Hermione and her father at the door to the pub.

“Mr. Weasley, my father has decided that he needs to go home and I can’t apparate while pregnant, would it be possible for you to take him? I don’t want to interrupt your lunch but there is no-one else”

”Of course I can Hermione dear, but why can’t Narcissa or Draco take him?””  
  
”Those animals are not coming within five feet of me, my wife is insane to stay up there but I won’t!”

“Er.. We explained to my parents about which side the Malfoy’s were on during the war, daddy hasn’t taken it very well” Hermione was really beginning to lose the battle with her tears and hoped to finish the conversation very quickly.

“Don’t worry dear, I will make sure your father gets home. Would it be all right if you let Molly know where I’m going? I don’t like to worry her and if I don’t come back to the table with you she will worry, old war habits and all that”

“Thank you Mr. Weasley, I’ll tell her”

“Daddy please, try to understand. I fought to save the wizarding world, I couldn’t just leave it and Draco has changed, in fact he’s treated me like a princess. I hope you come round before your grandchild is born, I need you”

With that Hermione walked away, she couldn’t stand her father’s inability to look at her anymore. She went back over to the table and explained where Mr. Weasley went and then turned and went upstairs.

Draco was waiting for her outside the door. He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her forehead “I’m so sorry that happened, I’m sorry our past keeps getting in the way, I’m never going to forgive my family for everything you’ve been through, and what we’re still putting you through”

“Draco, it’s not your fault, you didn’t choose to follow Voldermort and I’m not going to blame you, lets just forget it and finish lunch”

“Actually I was thinking, there is an awfully large amount of food in there, would you like your friends to join us, Mother wants to salvage as much of today as she can and she’s worried about how you being upset will affect the baby”

“I would like that, but I really need to sit down, I feel exhausted”, Hermione was beginning to feel light headed after the argument with her father.

“I’ll go and ask them, go in and sit with our mothers ok” Draco pecked his wife on the lips and headed downstairs.

Hermione re-entered the room and sat down on the couch, the two women were having a small conversation, which they continued after checking that Hermione was ok.

“Please forgive my husbands behaviour, he always has been a little short tempered, it’s where Hermione gets it from. I normally prefer to hear all sides of any story before reacting”

“It is fine Jean, I expected much worse, the things that happened to Hermione and countless others because of my families beliefs deserve a lot more punishment than I have received. It was in fact young Harry Potter who stopped me from going to Azkaban”

Mrs. Granger seemed a little surprised by this admission

“You see, towards the end of the battle, I hoped that my husband would see that his master was an insane old fool, but he didn’t. I just needed to find Draco, I had know idea if he was dead or alive. When the dark lord asked me to see if Potter was dead or not, I knew it was my chance to get to Draco, so I whispered to Harry to see if Draco was alive or not and lied to the dark lord so that we could get to the castle. Harry explained all this to the judges at the death eater trials and I was pardoned as it was my husband not I that had committed the acts for which they were prosecuting”

Mrs. Granger was a little dumbfounded by all the information she had just received. “Ok, well I won’t pretend that I am happy with this situation at all, however I know my daughter, there is no way she will leave your world and I am not willing to lose her or my grandchild so, lets stop talking about this until another time, I need a chance to think and I’m sure I will have questions later”

“Of course, anything you wish to know, just ask.” Narcissa was relieved that her daughter-in-laws mother was able to think about the future and not hold the past against her, as so many others still did.

At that moment Draco came into the room, followed by Mrs. Weasley, George, Pansy, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Luna. They all sat down and Mrs. Malfoy conjured some more glasses to hand out drinks.

They chatted about everything and nothing whilst waiting for Mr. Weasley to return. Unfortunately everyone was a little uncomfortable as only 6 months before they had been in battle against each other and were not particularly sure as to how they should act.

Eventually Hermione couldn’t take the atmosphere anymore and stood glass in hand. “I would like to propose a toast” she took Draco’s hand before continuing “I know that some of our past dealings with each other have been difficult but I would like to thank you all for joining us when Draco invited you. It is time we put the past behind us, the fact that Draco and I have managed to stay married for two months without killing each other shows that it can happen. I would like to ask you to raise your glasses in a toast to our marriages, future children and the unity of our world. Cheers”

“Cheers” was the response from the room.

“Now I believe I can hear Mr. Weasley coming up the stairs so everyone lets eat and have a nice rest of the day”

Hermione drank from her glass and everyone sat around the dining table after conjuring some extra chairs and when Mr. Weasley came in they ate.

Later on that day, with full bellies the group said their goodbyes and parted ways with Narcissa apparating Hermione’s mother home and Molly and Arthur only leaving after insisting that they see Hermione and Draco over Christmas.

When they reached their flat Draco led Hermione straight to the bedroom where he insisted she get undressed and get in bed. “Draco I’m fine please stop fussing” 

”It’s been a long day Hermione, with a lot of stress put on you, now lie down” Hermione continued to protest but lay down in the bed and turned onto her stomach, Draco drew the curtains and conjured and lit some candles. He then straddled Hermione’s bottom and began to massage her sore shoulders “Let me look after you Hermione”

“Mmmm, that feels nice, I take it back fuss all you want.”

Draco laughed, as beautiful as she was when she argued, she was even more beautiful when she was like this.

Draco leaned forward and kissed her shoulders as he rubbed them “I really am sorry about what happened with your father”

He got no response, the only sound coming from Hermione was heavy breathing, she had fallen asleep; the day’s events had exhausted her. Draco climbed off of her and pulled the covers over her shoulders, he then blew out the candles and joined her in bed and curled himself around his wife and let the sound of her breathing him lull him to sleep.

 


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Hermione woke up curled around Draco.  He was still fast asleep and it took some expert wriggling, a move she had perfected in the last two months since the wedding, to get out from underneath him.

She used the bathroom and then went to make breakfast for herself and her husband.  She had a craving for a sausage sandwich, so tapping the fridge with her wand she ordered the ingredients from the elves in the kitchen at the castle.

She made coffee for Draco, with far too much sugar as far as she was concerned, and tea for herself.  Once the sausages were cooked and the toast was brown enough for her tastes she loaded up a tray and used her wand to float it to the bedroom.

She balanced the tray on her bedside table and got back into bed.  She shook Draco’s shoulder and whispered his name hoping this would be enough to wake him.  He grunted and rolled over but carried on sleeping.

Hermione shook his shoulder a little harder and called his name a little louder, still nothing.  Hermione was getting really hungry, the baby wanted feeding and it wanted it now.

She bent over Draco and whispered in his ear again; only this time as she called his name she ran a finger down his back and down to his tight bottom and pinched his bum, shocking him awake.

“Well, good morning.  Wow you’re a heavy sleeper.  I made breakfast and your baby wants feeding.” The smell of the sandwich was driving Hermione insane.

“Good morning love” Draco was still half asleep and not really thinking about what he was saying.

Hermione froze. ‘ _Did he just call me love_?’ Draco was rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hands and yawning, he didn’t seem to have noticed his little slip, so Hermione let it go and handed him his coffee “Four sugars, just as you like it”.

“Oh, thanks.  So what time is it?”

“Eight”

“In the morning?!  Why on earth have you woken me up so early on a Sunday morning?!” Draco liked his sleep.  In fact he LOVED his sleep and could not for the life of him understand why his wife was waking him up.

“Well, I was up and hungry, I thought I would make breakfast in bed.  Of course if you don’t want yours I could throw it away” Hermione gave him a very good impression of his own smirk as she began get out of bed to take his plate back to the kitchen.

“Oh no.  Breakfast.  Sounds good.  Sorry, I’m just not a morning person”

“Yes, I’ve noticed, that’s what the ridiculously sweet coffee was for.  Now eat up before it gets cold”

They spent the morning in bed, enjoying their breakfast and making small talk.  Draco was a little concerned that Hermione had not mentioned the previous day’s events yet.  “Hermione, have you had any thoughts about yesterday at all.  I do feel awful about it. Should I maybe speak to your father and try to explain or something”

“Don’t bother Draco.  I know daddy, he won’t change his mind once it’s made up”

Draco hesitated “I wanted to show you something, but after yesterday, I’m not sure if I should” He took his reading book from his bedside table and pulled out his father’s letter.

“I got this a few days ago from my father.  I know that really it doesn’t affect anything, he’s never going to get out of Azkaban, but I don’t want to keep it a secret, there is no point”

Hermione took the letter from him and read it through.  She had expected much worse from her father-in-law.

“I’m glad he wrote back to you Draco, and I’m glad that our marriage hasn’t ruined what little relationship you have left with him.  Thank you for showing this to me” She pecked him on the lips and got out of bed to take the breakfast tray back to the kitchen and clean up.

Draco was relieved that she had not been upset by the things his father had written.  He put the letter away and left the bedroom to find her in the kitchen boiling the kettle for another cup of tea.

“So what would you like to do today?”

“Well we spent most of the day with my friends yesterday, so we could see yours today or we could stay here and laze about, I am feeling a little tired today”

“How about this, we laze around most of the day, I have a little homework I need to finish so you could have a nap or something.  I know you must be two months ahead on the homework.  Then if it would be ok with you, later on I might invite Goyle and Blaise over here”

“Anything you want. I’m going to have a shower” She pecked him on the lips and left the room.

Draco got his Transfiguration assignment out and some fresh parchment and sat at the dining table to do his work while Hermione showered.

Half an hour later, she re-joined him in the living room, showered; dressed and already peckish again. “If I’m like this already, I’m going to be the size of a house by the end of this pregnancy!”

“Well, I’m sure I can think of something to distract you”

Draco was out of his seat and had Hermione pressed against the wall within a matter of moments.  He kissed her with everything he had; he just couldn’t resist her.  He wanted her constantly.

“Wow, Draco, what brought that on?”

“I want you Hermione.  I always want you.  Every second of the day, I can’t wait to get you back here so that I can ravish you.  In fact..” he picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist “forget the homework”

He walked, still carrying her, over to the couch and lay her down and lowered himself on top of her.  Draco kissed her again and thrust his tongue into her mouth the moment she parted her lips.

He was so hard already; Hermione could feel it against her thigh as he rubbed himself against her. “You’re so beautiful. My sexy, beautiful wife” Draco needed to take her; he could not hold back, with her hair fanned around her face and shoulders, a red blush on her cheeks, she was the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

He lifted her left leg over his forearm and held it up and pushed her right leg up against her body.  He pushed down his pants one handed and moved her underwear to the side and lined himself up.

Kissing a path up and down her neck and shoulders, he pushed into her.  She was so tight and hot.  He put the leg he was holding over his shoulder and used both hands to hold himself up, hitting a delicious angle inside Hermione.

“Oh Merlin, Draco, yes there, faster!” Hermione began to lift her hips as best as she could with her leg over Draco’s shoulder.

Draco was keeping it slow; he really wanted to take her hard and fast but was not sure about how safe it was for the baby.

“Come on Draco, harder, feels so good”

“No Hermione, the baby”

"It’s safe, says so in my pregnancy book, please faster come on”

Draco sped up a little but not enough to appease Hermione, she rolled them over, forgetting they were on the couch so they ended up hitting the floor.

She peeled off her underwear and skirt and realigned herself with him and sank down onto his cock.  Hermione built her rhythm up quickly, bracing her hands against his chest to help keep her balance.

Draco pulled her top off followed by her bra so he could play with her luscious breasts.  He leaned up to take a nipple in his mouth whilst keeping his hands on her hips to help steady her and keep her rhythm.

“Oh Draco, I’m so close!”

“Wait, not yet” Draco lifted her off him to a rather loud protest and went behind her pushing her to bend in the process.

“Spread open for me a little more baby” Hermione spread her legs further and Draco entered her from behind.  He held her hips and thrust into her at lightening speed.

Hermione’s moans were getting louder causing Draco to struggle in not cumming then and there, he found it so hot when she moaned.  Draco bent forward and slipped a hand around her hips to play with her clit as he pounded into her.

Hermione was struggling to hold herself up on the hard wood floor. She was panting hard; she was going to cum any second.

“Draco, please…cum with me, oh Merlin NOW”

Draco grunted and came as he felt her walls clamp down onto him, he kept thrusting and rubbing to help her ride it out.

Hermione eventually collapsed straight onto the floor and Draco barely held himself off of her before falling to the side.

“Oh My God, that was incredible” Hermione curled into him and placed light kisses on his chest as his breathing slowly went back to normal.

“Yeah, it was” Draco couldn’t believe how attracted he was to a girl he used to hate so much.

“I like it when you call me baby” Hermione regretted it as soon as the words left her mouth, the war had taught her not to show any signs of weakness and that admission was a sign of weakness in her eyes.

“Well, then I will call you baby all the time” Draco was so relieved that she was opening up, he was really struggling to keep his distance with the feelings that were starting to invade him.

“But there is another baby I need to pay some attention to” Draco pushed Hermione onto her back and moved down over her abdomen “hello little baby, sorry I was giving mummy all the attention, don’t worry once your out here with us, I’ll give you plenty” Draco kept talking nonsense to the baby and placing kisses on Hermione’s abdomen.

“Draco, stop that tickles. Come on let’s get up”

“Shh, I’m talking to the baby”

Hermione laughed.  She couldn’t believe what she was witnessing. “Come on Draco you can talk to the baby more in the shower, I’m getting cold on the floor”

“Okay, fine” he pouted.  Draco lifted her up in his arms and carried her to the bathroom and placed her in the tub before turning the shower on.

“You know, I never expected you to be like this” Hermione commented when Draco joined her in the shower and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

“Well, you never saw anything other than the death eater before.  The hard persona. Father always said that Malfoy’s do not show emotion but to be honest, after what happened with Dumbledore, I just couldn’t keep it up anymore”

“I really didn’t want to do it you know, I never did.  The dark lord threatened my mother, with my father in prison I had to keep her safe”

“Draco, stop.  Lets not talk about this right now, we’re having such a lovely day, and I really needed it after what happened with my father.  Lets not spoil it.  Come on lets get cleaned up, you can finish your assignment and I’ll order up some lunch, all that exercise had made me really hungry”

….

Later that day after having some lunch and Draco finished his assignment, they flooed over to the castle to find Blaise and Goyle.  Blaise had managed to drag Goyle to the library some how.  Blaise would obviously do anything to be away from his wife…. including help Goyle do homework.

“Hi guys, Hermione and I were wondering if you wanted to hang around with us this afternoon”

“Erm.. Sure, why not.  Trying to get Goyle to understand this is giving me a headache anyway”

Hermione spoke up, she was so used to helping Ron and Harry “What is it you’re having trouble with Gregory?”

“Huh.. Oh right, sorry not used to you calling me that.  I don’t think you’ve ever spoken to me” Goyle was a little confused, was he supposed to like her now or not.

“Well we never really were in the situation where a conversation was going to happen. What is the homework?”

“Defence Against the Dark Arts. That new professor is really giving us hard stuff to do with this assignment; I don’t know anything about giants”

“Professor Perkins isn’t that bad, she just wants to get us caught up, the Carrow’s barely taught you lot anything last year”

All three boys tensed up immediately “Sorry, I forgot, you guys probably knew them. Look if you want, I don’t mind helping you with it back at out flat”

Goyle nodded and the foursome made their way back down to the entrance hall to floo over to the Marriage Wing.  Draco still wouldn’t let Hermione walk up and down the hill between the two buildings.

....

When they entered the flat Draco offered everyone drinks while Hermione got set up with Goyle to tackle his assignment on giants.

Blaise joined Draco in the kitchen. “So how are things with Granger, still good?”

Draco nodded “Yeah, really good actually.  I think if things hadn’t been the way they were when we first met I might have actually liked her anyway...”

“Really? Wow, I’m happy for you mate.”

“What about you and Lavender, is she still being difficult?”

“Mate, Transfiguration is difficult; she is a walking, talking nightmare.  When we leave Hogwarts I’m going to insist we stay at Zabini Manor just so that I can live in a different wing to her.”

“Think about it this way Blaise, you guys will have kids, you have to be parents to them, and you can’t be living in different worlds.  Look at our parents, they did what you’re suggesting and look where it got us.”

“My little one hasn’t even been born yet and I’m already in love with it. And don’t tell anyone I said this unless you want me to hex you but I’m well on the way to being in love with its mother.”

“You must be joking.  Draco, I’m quite impressed with you for trying with her, it’s more that I would have been doing in your situation, but don’t you think that in love is a bit over the top.”

“No, I don’t.  I’m serious if you tell anyone I said that I will hex your balls into the next millennium!”

“Okay Okay, Don’t worry I won’t tell anyone.  I don’t want you carted off to St. Mungo’s mental ward and I’m quite attached to my balls.  But seriously Drake, think about who she is, be careful.”

......

The group had a much more enjoyable evening than Hermione originally thought possible in the company of three Slytherins.  They ordered dinner from the house elves, ensuring there was no cheese anywhere, no point risking another episode like the day before, and they talked.

Well Draco and Blaise talked.  By the time Hermione had got Goyle to understand his homework she was a little too tired to participate too much.

When the boys left, both politely thanking the couple for they’re hospitality as gentlemen brought up in the rich world should, Hermione kissed Draco and went straight to bed.

Draco went into the living room and set his wand to clearing up the mess that they’re evening had created.  He contemplated the conversation he and Blaise had shared in the kitchen.

‘Am I falling in love with her?  I’m certainly attracted to her and I like her company when she’s not being a bossy know it all.  And she really is beautiful.’

The cleaning up was done and Draco could hear Hermione calling to see if he was coming to bed. ‘Maybe not love yet, but I’m definitely on my way there’.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So nice to see the comments on this story coming in, I'm glad you are enjoying what you're reading, keep them coming

Pain; incredible, unbelievable, undeniable pain was coursing through Hermione’s body. The screaming and crying did nothing to alleviate the pain that she was being subjected to.

She could hear Ron calling from below, at least she thought it was Ron, it was always Ron. She could hear the cackling laugh of Bellatrix Lestrange as she cast Crucio again and again. Ron’s voice was calling her over and over, but it was distorted.

She was sure it was Ron calling, but his voice kept changing, becoming silkier. She was sure she knew that voice. Bellatrix cast Crucio again and another wave of agony ran through her body.

Someone kept calling her but she didn’t know who. All she knew was that voice was familiar. She felt like she was shaking. That wasn’t right. Why was she shaking?

Hermione awoke with a start. Draco was shaking her and calling her name. She had been thrashing around in the bed and crying out.

“Baby, calm down, it’s ok. Hermione, Hermione stop” Draco grabbed her arms partially to stop her from hitting him and tried to bring her back to reality.

“Oh! I’m sorry Draco. Bad dream” Hermione wriggled out of his grip and turned over. She couldn’t face him after having that particular dream.

“Baby, was it about my aunt again?” it wasn’t the first time Hermione had woken up in the night screaming. She was still having terrible nightmares over six months after the war had ended.

Hermione nodded, she couldn’t keep the tears from her eyes and she didn’t want him to see.

“I’m so sorry. I’m sorry I didn’t stop her, I’m so sorry” he put his arm around her and held her as close as she would allow.

At eleven weeks Hermione’s belly had become slightly rounded and Draco loved to put his hand over it. He drew circles around her baby bump and whispered calming things into her ear, trying to help her relax and stop crying.

Hermione loved Draco’s obsession with her bump and felt herself calm as he continued to draw circles over it. She eventually turned over and gave him a peck on the lips “Thank you Draco, I feel better now. I’m sorry I woke you”

“Don’t ever apologise for that. We all have nightmares about the war. You went through hell last year; I would be shocked if you didn’t." 

“Okay” Hermione curled into his side.

“Now, lets go back to sleep, we have a long day of lessons tomorrow” Draco put both his arms around Hermione as she rested her head on his chest. Hermione fell asleep fairly quickly, the affects of pregnancy taking hold of her; however Draco stayed awake most of the night thinking about that night at the manor and what he would have done differently if he could.

….

The next morning Draco and Hermione had breakfast in the Great Hall. They sat with Pansy at the Slytherin table as Hermione felt bad that she was always alone with George opening the shop early every day.

Pansy and Hermione had been getting on a little better in the three weeks since their conversation in the girls bathroom. They were nowhere near friends yet, but they were no longer bickering and were trying to get along.

Pansy was carrying a rather prominent stomach, being ten weeks pregnant with twins. Fortunately her morning sickness seemed to have stopped so she had started eating breakfast in the Great Hall again.

Blaise came and joined them and piled his plate high with scrambled eggs and bacon before engaging any kind of conversation. “So how is everyone this morning, looking forward to another potions double?” he was very perky that morning.

Hermione groaned. The smell of cheese didn’t affect her anymore; however the fumes that billowed from Professor Slughorn’s classroom had made her sick in every one of her three periods with him last week.

“Not particularly. Wow Blaise, is Lavender starving you or something? What’s with the huge pile of food?”

Draco laughed at his wife’s observation “yeah mate, what’s got you so hungry this morning?”

“Well, I got some good news this morning; at least I hope it will end up good news. Lavender told me that she’s two days late. If that means what I hope it means then I don’t have to go near her again for at least a couple of years!”

Hermione was a little shocked at his statement. She knew that Blaise and Lavender didn’t really get along very well, but not wanting to be anywhere near her was going a little far in her opinion.

“Well congratulations I guess” what else could she say.

“Thank you. Why are you looking at me like that? If you had to live with her you would understand”

“Well actually I did live with her. For six years in the girls dorm. I know she’s difficult Blaise, but once you have a baby you’ll have to be around her. You have to be there for your child”

“I know that. It’s just so difficult. I can’t have any sort of intelligent conversation with her. We have nothing in common. And the worst thing is when she doesn’t get her own way she starts with the tears. I can’t handle the fake tears”

“Don’t worry mate. Maybe things will improve when she’s pregnant” Draco was trying to see the bright side and aiming to stop Hermione from going into one over Blaise’s lack of interest in his wife.

Pansy had been listening to the conversation while finishing her breakfast. She was rather grateful that things were going well between her and George. After all, she could’ve been in the same situation as Lavender now, and without George she couldn’t have coped over the last ten weeks.

“Blaise, if she is pregnant, you have to be there for her. Pregnancy is hard enough with the support of your husband, never mind alone. I couldn’t have coped without George. Please don’t abandon her”

Hermione agreed completely “Pansy is right Blaise, without Draco by my side during the morning sickness and the tiredness I couldn’t handle this pregnancy, you are going to have to make an effort, no matter how difficult she is”.

Draco leaned over to his friend and whispered in his ear “Do you and me a favour mate. Don’t argue with two hormonal pregnant women, because trust me you won’t win”

Blaise nodded his agreement to the girls and finished off his enormous breakfast before getting up and going ahead to the dungeons.

“Draco, please talk to him. I really don’t like Lavender but it’s not fair on her if he pulls away while she’s pregnant” Hermione’s eyes began to tear up. Draco agreed and went off to find Blaise. He didn’t want to do anything to set Hermione off crying.

This left Pansy and Hermione alone to talk.

Hermione began the conversation “How are you feeling Pansy?”

"I’m ok. Much better now the morning sickness has stopped, although that little tip you gave me about eating toast before leaving the flat really helped” Pansy smiled.

"Well, I’m glad to hear that. How about you and George? I know he can be a little difficult sometimes when he starts joking around. I had to chase him and Fred around the burrow on more than one occasion.”

“Actually, I quite like when he starts to play around. It always cheers me up when I’m feeling a little down, although he hasn’t quite learned when to stop yet. We’re working on that.”

“That’s good. I’m so pleased that you are getting along, but if he starts to irritate you, come and knock on my door, Ginny taught me loads of ways to stop him when he’s on a roll.” Hermione grinned.

“Thanks Hermione. Can you keep a secret?”

Hermione nodded.

“Last night he told me that he loves me. And I think I love him back.”

Hermione let out a rather uncharacteristic squeal. “Oh Pansy, I’m so happy for you. That is brilliant!”

“What about you and Drake, how are things going between you two?”

“Um... We’re ok. We’ve been getting on quite well actually. The first month or so was a little difficult. We obviously had a lot of bad blood to work through, but since we found out I was pregnant he’s been so attentive and caring. It’s a little unnerving actually, I never expected Draco to be like that.”

“I’ve known him a long time. He always puts on such a hard front that most people wouldn’t realise how good a person he really is. All the death eater stuff never would have happened if he wasn’t trying to protect his mother.”

“I know. To be honest Pansy, I think I’m falling for him.”

“That’s great Hermione. Draco needs a lot of love. His mother has been the only one there for him for a long time. You mean a lot to him, and he adores the baby.”

“I know Pansy, I know. Look, please don’t say anything to anyone. I haven’t mentioned it to my friends yet because I don’t’ think Ginny and Luna need the boys being all moody at the moment. Trust me they are not fun when they’re like that.”

“Don’t worry I won’t. I’m glad we’re becoming friends like this Hermione, thanks for coming and talking to me that day.”

“Anytime” The girls got up and headed to their potions lesson, where Hermione proceeded to bring up her breakfast after one whiff of the classroom.

…………..

A few days later saw Hermione, Draco and the rest of the sixth and seventh year couples making their way to the hospital wing as it was the 1 st December and they were to have their tests.

Hermione was officially twelve weeks pregnant. She was constantly peckish and craving the oddest combinations of foods at all hours of the night, such as the Pumpkin Pasty covered in chocolate that Draco has to procure for her at 3 o’clock the previous morning upon penalty of never getting near Hermione again if he didn’t!

She was tired and emotional and had been thinking up new ways of murdering poor Grogan Lufkin if she ever had the unfortunate opportunity of meeting him. She had been joined by Pansy in this particular task throughout the week as being pregnant with George’s twins was beginning to put a strain on her also.

Ginny and Harry were called in first, followed by Pansy and George. Hermione and Draco waited with Ron and Luna. Lavender and Blaise joined them a moment later. He had his arm around her shoulder (and looked very unhappy about it) in a show of support for her, as he didn’t want Hermione and Pansy to start telling him off again. 

“Blaise, Lavender” Hermione nodded to them. “How are you both?” Hermione soon realised she had made a mistake when Lavender burst into tears and ran off to the girls toilets.

“She told me this morning that she’s definitely not pregnant. It’s a bit of a waste of time us even being here but we have to come or we’ll get in trouble.”

“Oh. I’m sorry Blaise. If I had known I wouldn’t have said anything.” Hermione felt bad for upsetting Lavender.

“Not your fault, you didn’t know. I tried what you said though. I was as supportive as I could manage this morning when she told me.” Blaise seemed a little upset too. “I kind of got excited the last few days at the thought that she was pregnant. Not just because of the reasons I said before. I was sort of getting excited about being a daddy.”

Draco clapped him on the back “Sorry mate. Next month, yeah. Just keep trying. It will happen”

Blaise nodded and went to find Lavender.

“Mrs. Malfoy?” Madam Pomfrey called from the doorway.

Draco and Hermione entered the hospital wing and went behind one of the curtains. Madam Pomfrey followed them in a moment later followed by a screen similar to muggle projection screens that she was floating with her wand.

“Lay back please Hermione and lift up your shirt.” Madam Pomfrey immobilised the screen in midair and turned to Hermione. Draco stood to the side so as not to be in the way. The nurse began to feel Hermione’s bump “How have you been feeling? I’ve heard from Professor Slughorn that you’ve been unwell a few times in his class.”

“I’m okay, just the smell from the potions makes me sick. I’m fine the rest of the time. Maybe a little tired but that’s normal isn’t it?”

“Oh yes absolutely. You seem to be growing normally.” she waved her wand and mumbled some spells under her breathe. “Right all seems well. I have one more thing to do today and then you can go off to class.”

She motioned for Draco to join them at the bedside. She then waved her wand in a circular motion over Hermione’s protruding abdomen and then aimed it at the screen.

Hermione gaped in awe of the screen and tears filled her eyes. Projected in front of them was their baby. “There you can see the head. That’s an arm there; see it looks like it’s waving. There are the legs. Look, see the baby is kicking its legs just there. Can you see that little pulsing? That’s the heartbeat”

“Oh wow. Look Draco, that’s our baby. Draco? Are you okay?”

“Huh, oh yes, I’m fine. Sorry I was just a little taken aback. So is everything Okay Madam Pomfrey?”

”Yes, fine Mr. Malfoy. I need to carry on with the other couples but I can leave the projection on the screen for a few minutes if you would like”

“Oh yes please, if you wouldn’t mind. Madam Pomfrey, can I just ask one thing?”

“Yes Hermione, what is it?”

“In the muggle world, they give the parents photographs of the scans, do wizards do the same?”

”Oh yes, sorry didn’t I say. Once you are ready to leave come to my office, I can give you as many as you like for family and such.”

“Excellent thank you” Hermione said with a big smile.

“Your welcome my dear. Now I must move on, your peers will be getting restless waiting for me”

Hermione and Draco sat a little while longer watching their baby’s heartbeat. Draco kept kissing Hermione’s temple “Thank you”

“What for?”

“For that,” He pointed to the screen “Thank you for creating that with me. No matter what happened in the past or happens in the future, I will always be grateful to you for sharing this with me.”

"You’re welcome and ditto.”

She kissed him on the lips, which he deepened and only stopped when Madam Pomfrey clearing her throat interrupted them. “I’m sorry but I need the screen. One of the sixth year couples is also twelve weeks along”

She left with the screen and Hermione took Draco’s hand and led him out of the hospital wing and into the Madam Pomfrey’s office to wait for the pictures.

She joined them about ten minutes later along with a couple that Hermione recognized as Hufflepuff sixth years. “How many did you want my dear?”

Hermione thought about it and decided “Six please Madam Pomfrey”

“Why do we need so many Hermione?” Draco didn’t see the need.

“Well obviously one for us. One for your mum. One for my mum. Mrs. Weasley will never forgive me if I don’t send her one and a couple of spares.”

“Here you go dear.” Madam Pomfrey handed over the photo’s in a parchment envelope.

Hermione and Draco looked at the photos. As per usual for wizarding photo’s this moved, although the only thing that was moving was the heartbeat. Hermione felt tears fill her eyes again.

“This makes it real Draco. In 6 months this little one is going to be here with us, I can’t wait!”

“Yes, me neither” Draco was struggling to keep it together. He couldn’t believe he was going to be a father. But Malfoy’s  **do not** cry so he put his arm around Hermione and led her out into the corridor.

There they found Harry, Ginny, Ron, Luna, George and Pansy. Ginny saw them first “What took you guys so long? You went in before Ron and Luna!”

“This took so long” Hermione pulled one of the pictures from her bag and showed it to the group.

“Oh wow. Oh ‘Mione this is so beautiful, you must be so excited. I can’t wait until I’m twelve weeks and Harry and I can see our baby!”

“Yes it was a very surreal experience...”

“Well we have a free period now and then its lunch, does anyone want to come back and hang out at our place?” Draco had found his voice.

“Luna and I have Divination, so we will have to meet you there at lunch, actually we should go now.” Ginny led Luna away.

“Okay, see you there, how about the rest of you?” Draco enquired.

“Wish I could, can’t leave Verity at the shop alone all day.” George kissed Pansy on the lips then on the belly and with a wave to the others left.

The rest of the group made their way to the entrance hall to floo over to the Marriage Wing.

Draco unlocked the door to the flat with his wand and everyone went in. Draco offered drinks and made Hermione sit down and put her feet up “You just told Madam Pomfrey that your tired, now sit. You too Pansy.”

“Shall we wait for the girls before ordering lunch and see what they want?” Draco asked.

“Thanks Malfoy, you better wait for Gin, she started saying that she felt sick at breakfast this morning and I don’t want to get the blame when she eventually is. We thought Ginny was scary before, you guys haven’t met hormonal Ginny yet” Harry looked like he had just been told he had to look for another Horcrux, hormonal Ginny must be pretty scary!

Draco went off to the kitchen to get some pumpkin juice for everyone while the rest of the group chatted, “So when are you having your scan Pansy?” Hermione enquired, “They can’t make you wait for the next round of tests, you’ll be fourteen weeks by then.”

“Madam Pomfrey scheduled us for next week; George is going to make sure Verity can cover him so he can be there too.”

“Oh good. Please do show us the pictures after and don’t forget to get a copy for your mother-in-law. I’d hate to see Mrs. Weasley if you don’t send her one.”

“Yeah mum would go proper mental” Ron finally spoke up.

“Wow he speaks. Is everything okay Ron? You’ve been very quiet since we left the hospital wing.”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I was going to wait for Luna to come back but I’m sure she won’t mind me telling you guys. Madam Pomfrey did some tests on Luna today and..erm…well she’s carrying twins as well. Something about it running in our family…” Ron trailed off as Hermione practically jumped up and hugged him followed by Harry.

“Oh this is fantastic news Ron, congratulations. Your mum and dad are going to be so happy.” Hermione was very excited for her friend.

“What’s all the noise in here about? I was only in the kitchen for five minutes” Draco had just come in carrying a tray with pumpkin juice and some glasses. “Hermione, I thought you were going to sit down and rest.”

“Ron and Luna are having twins as well, isn’t it exciting!” Hermione was practically bouncing.

“More red headed babies. Oh Merlin, the school is going to be overrun with them when it’s their turn to come here?”

“Hey Potter, please say you and Ginny aren’t having twins too.”

“No Malfoy, just the one for us.”

“Phew!” Draco joked.

“Oh Draco stop it!”

”Sorry baby,” Draco gave everyone a glass. “Congratulations Ron, I suppose it’s not terrible news.”

“Draco! Stop it!”

”Sorry Hermione. No seriously congratulations. Cheers everyone!”

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the Hiatus ladies and gentlemen, I got married on the 11th April. As you can imagine the days running up to the were busy and I very much doubt my new husband would have been impressed with me sitting at the computer for hours updating my fics, we're back on schedule now however and I should be posting nightly again

The next morning Hermione woke up early.

After a lovely lunch the day before the group went off to the various lessons and by the end of the day Hermione was exhausted and went to bed fairly early.

Since she was up much before she needed to be and had a good hour before Draco would wake for breakfast and their lessons in the castle, Hermione decided that she would try and use the time productively.

She sat at their little dinning table in the living room with her school bag and retrieved her defence essay, which unusually for her was not finished yet. She supposed the baby was just taking more of her energy than she could handle and not being weeks ahead on homework wasn’t the end of the world, although she would never admit it out loud.

She poked around in her bag a little to find her quill and came across the envelope with the scan photo’s inside. The baby in the photo was sucking its thumb and kicking its legs this morning and Hermione felt herself smile and become tearful again.

She decided that maybe she should get the photo’s sent out to the family now while she had time, so she got three separate pieces of clean parchment out and wrote letters to her mother, Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Malfoy telling them about the scan.

After enclosing a scan photo in each envelope and addressing them she went back to her defence homework and waited for her husband to get up.

…

Just under an hour later Hermione had finished her assignment. She put it in her bag and was about to go into the kitchen to put the kettle on when she heard movement coming from the bedroom; a moment later Draco walked in looking extremely sexy with bed hair and a pair of boxer shorts on.

He kissed Hermione good morning then knelt down to her abdomen “good morning little one” he said before placing kisses on her baby bump.

Hermione giggled, “Good morning to you too, would you like to have breakfast here this morning? I’m feeling a little queasy; I don’t think I can handle the Great Hall at the moment”

“Anything you want babe, I’m going to have a shower and get dressed, see you in a bit” Draco turned and made his way to the bathroom, with Hermione watching his luscious bottom the whole way there.

Half an hour later they were both dressed and sitting at the table eating breakfast and reading their copies of the daily profit “So what had you up so early this morning darling” Draco enquired over the top of his newspaper.

Hermione shrugged “I just woke up and I was feeling a little restless so I thought I would finish some homework. I actually wrote a few letters; maybe we could stop by the Owlery on the way to Charms this morning”

“I’ll take them. It’s icy up there, I don’t want to risk you slipping or something” Draco was determined to take care of his wife and child any way he could.

“Okay, thanks. Come on, we better get going” Hermione stood and vanished their breakfast with a flick of her wand before picking up her bag and walking to the front door.

Draco followed behind and took her bag from her. “That’s too heavy for you to be carrying around.” He said firmly.

Hermione was happy that Draco was being so nice and helpful but he was taking things a little too far this morning for her tastes “Draco, I can carry my school bag, it’s not that heavy”

”I will not have you putting unnecessary strain on yourself. You’re already tired, let me carry it.”

Hermione let out an exasperated sigh “fine but I want it back when you go to the Owlery.”

They got into the lifts and went down to the entrance of the Marriage Wing to use the fireplaces. A quick check of the communal notice board informed them this weekend was to be a Hogsmeade weekend.

“Oh good, I was wondering when it was going to be, we need to do some Christmas shopping” said Draco.

Hermione really was not looking forward to that. She already hated shopping. The thought of shopping while pregnant was not very appealing at all. “Do you really need me? I won’t be of any use.”

“It’s our first Christmas together, of course you need to come. I already know what to get everyone; you won’t hate it. I’m not Ginny; I promise I won’t endlessly drag you around pointless shops. Okay?”

“Okay, fine. What do you want to get everyone?” Hermione tried to show some enthusiasm.

“Well, I always buy mother her favourite perfume and since I won’t be seeing father I’m not going to worry about him. I thought we might buy your parents an owl so that they don’t have to wait for us to write to them before they can write to you, now with the baby I’m sure your mum will want to be able to contact you whenever she wants”

“That is a lovely thought Draco, thank you, but please don’t go over the top for me and my family.”

”I’m buying them an owl, that’s all. And I will spoil you as much as I want and there is nothing you can do about it so you might as well enjoy it.” Draco seemed to be rather excited about the prospect of going shopping.

“Okay fine, I know there is no point arguing this particular point with you. Come on lets go over to the castle.”

They entered the fireplace together and with Draco’s arms protectively surrounding Hermione they flooed over to the castle to start their day.

…

After a double period of Charms and a free period spent in the library, Hermione and Draco went to the Great Hall for lunch. They sat at the Gryffindor table and were joined a moment later by Harry and Ron.

“Hey guys, where’s Ginny and Luna?” enquired Hermione.

Ron spoke up first “Luna is in the toilet being sick, apparently we’ve made it to morning sickness. Ginny went to see if she was okay since I can’t go into the girl’s bathroom.”

“Not that it stopped us going into Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom over the past 7 years; you’re just squeamish and won’t admit it.” Harry said laughing at the indignant look on Ron’s face.

“I am not squeamish!”

Draco laughed along with Harry and Hermione watched all three boys with an exasperated look. She put a hand over her belly and spoke to the baby “looks like we’re surrounded by buffoon’s little one.”

“Hey, I am not a buffoon. Ignore mummy son, I can’t speak for these two but I am a very intelligent and sophisticated person.” Draco said to Hermione’s belly whilst smirking up at his wife.

“Lose the smirk Draco, and who says it’s a son, I could be carrying your daughter right now.”

“Not likely, the Malfoy’s haven’t had a girl born into the family for centuries”

Hermione already knew this fact from her research into Voldermort and his death eaters from before the trio went on the run. “The Malfoy’s have never had a muggleborn marry into their family either, things can always change you know.”

“I guess we’ll find out in six months” Draco didn’t mind really, but it was fun watching Hermione fight back a little.

Ron and Harry had watched the exchange with rather bemused looks on their faces. Harry decided to break into the conversation first “Does that mean you’re not going to find out what you’re having at your twenty week scan? Ginny wants to; she says she’s sure it’s a boy since the Weasley’s like the Malfoy’s never have girls. She was the first in quite a few generations apparently.”

Draco answered, “I want to but Hermione says she wants to wait and be surprised at the birth so we’re going to wait.”

“Luna and I are going to find out too.” Ron added.

At that moment Ginny walked in followed by a rather pale Luna. Ron went over to her straight away and put his arm around her as they walked back to the table.

Ginny looked a little queasy “fat lot of good you are Ronald, I’m in no condition to be rubbing your wife’s back as she pukes her guts out. Not sure how I managed not to be sick along side her. When are you going to get over your thing with vomit?” Ginny pushed away the plate Harry had just filled in front of her.

“Come on honey, you have to eat, you only had some toast this morning, you must be hungry.” Harry was a little worried, as Ginny had gone off her food since she started getting sick.

“Can I just have some fruit, just looking at that pie is making me feel sick?” Ginny did look a little green.

“Sure sweetheart, hang on I’ll get you some.” Harry took her plate away and walked further down the table to get Ginny something to eat.

“Well aren’t we just a barrel of fun, all suffering from morning sickness and with husbands that are useless when it comes to anything even remotely connected to vomit.” Hermione said trying to cheer her closest girl friends up.

Harry came back with a plate of fruit and Ginny ran straight of the hall with her hand over her mouth at the sight of the plate. “Oh man, I’m gonna make sure she’s okay, see you guys later.” Harry went after his wife.

“Anyone want to go for a walk around the lake before our next classes?” Draco wanted to get away from the hall before one of the other pregnant girls around him decided to chuck up their lunch.

…

After double Transfiguration the group all met up again in the hall for dinner. Both Luna and Ginny were feeling much better but Hermione’s queasiness had come back full force.

Professor McGonagall stood at the head table halfway through dinner and silenced the hall with a glare at the tables “Would all sixth and seventh years please stay behind after dinner?”

“Oh no, now what do they want? Isn’t it enough that we’re all married and impregnated, what else could they possibly want?” Hermione had really had enough of all the announcements this year.

Once all the fifth years and under had been ushered out of the hall by the other teachers Professor McGonagall stood again “Just a small announcement, as by the end of the school most of you will have either had a baby or will be pregnant, we have decided to add a class to your schedule. Now before you all groan there will be no homework or extra work, you all have free periods and the classes have been slotted in to them.”

She stepped down from the head table and walked over to the students that had all grouped together when the younger students had left the hall. “We want to help you as much as possible with your new families so we are adding a childcare class to be taught by myself and professor Sprout. As I said before there will be no extra work, we will be teaching the basics of childcare such as feeding and changing so that you are as prepared as possible for the time ahead. Classes will begin after your Christmas break”

Professor McGonagall truly hated what her students were being put through by the ministry and would do anything to help them.

….

That evening Draco and Hermione were curled up in bed.

Draco was drawing circles on Hermione’s baby bump again as she tried to read a book on Transfiguring animals into objects for her NEWTS.

Draco was kissing her bump and whispering things to the baby. “You know if your trying to distract me, it’s not going to work.” the truth was it was working well but Hermione was not going to admit that to him.

“I am doing no such thing. I’m having a conversation with my son, you carry on reading like a good little bookworm.” Draco smirked up at his wife then carried on playing with her bump.

“Again, you don’t know that it’s a son, you could be talking to our daughter right now. And I am not a bookworm; I just like to be prepared.”

Draco crawled up so he was face to face with Hermione “You my dear are a massive bookworm and I. Love. That. About. You” he punctuated each word with a kiss on the lips.

Upon his last word Hermione kissed him back and dropped her book on the bed so that she could wrap her arms around his neck. They kissed for a few moments and just as Hermione was beginning to get really turned on, Draco pulled away and moved back down to her belly and continued whispering to the baby as if he hadn’t just completely blown her mind with his incredible mouth.

“Erm…. Draco, what was that?”

“Hmm, what?”

“What was that?”

“Well, you really need to get prepared for an exam that we’re not doing for another six months and that you could have taken when you were thirteen and passed with flying colours so you carry on reading and I’ll continue what I’m doing.”

He bent his head and began kissing her belly again.

Hermione pushed him off and got up off the bed. Draco had only been playing with her but now he was worried that he might have actually upset her.

“Draco, I suggest that you lay down on your side of the bed right now.” she had her hands on her hips and her little nightdress was riding up slightly because of her bump.

Draco moved over to his pillow and lay back and closed his eyes. He was internally berating himself for upsetting her when he felt the bed shift and opened his eyes to find his wife straddling him.

“Never mess with a hormonal pregnant woman Draco, it will get you nothing but trouble.” She proceeded to thoroughly kiss him and when she felt him harden beneath her she sank down on him and showed him just how much trouble he was in.

….

The following Saturday was the final Hogsmeade weekend before Christmas. Hermione had arranged after shopping with Draco to meet up with just the girls for lunch.

Their first stop was the post office, where Draco organized a postal order of his mother’s favourite perfume from the popular perfume shop in Diagon Alley.

Their next stop was Netty’s Nocturnal Necessities, the specialist owl shop where Draco intended to buy his in-law’s Christmas present. “Honestly Draco, please don’t spend too much on my parents.” Hermione felt rather bad about the way her father had behaved during their last Hogsmeade trip.

“I’m buying them an owl and having it sent to the Manor and I don’t want to hear any more arguments about it.” Draco was determined to buy the owl because he really thought that Hermione should have a relationship with her parents that was separate from him, just in case her father never came around to forgiving him.

He went into the store and chose an owl not unlike his own, although this one had beautiful chestnut feathers, just the colour of Hermione’s hair. He also purchased enough food and treats for a few months and an instruction manual for the care of magical birds and organized for the bird to be delivered to the Manor.

After leaving the store Draco walked Hermione to Madam Puddifoot’s. It was still just as tackily decorated as it had been when Harry had visited it with Cho Chang and the happy cherubs that were throwing confetti around made Draco feel sick.

“Okay babe, I’ll leave you here to wait for the girls.” Draco kissed her and left the little teashop.

‘Oh I hope he doesn’t buy me anything over the top now’ thought Hermione as she waited for Ginny, Luna and Pansy.

All three girls arrived together, carrying more shopping bags than Hermione thought possible in the few hours they had been out of Hogwarts and they sat down to lunch.

After Madam Puddifoot herself had served them “After all, it’s not often I have one of the Golden trio in here,” they started to talk.

Ginny of course kicked off the conversation “I have never been so tired and sick in my life and we fought a war recently! Pregnancy is bloody hard work.” she said whilst taking a sip of her drink.

“Try being pregnant with twins, its double the trouble as George likes to say,” added Pansy.

Hermione was glad Pansy had agreed to come to lunch, after all she was in fact related by marriage to the other two girls at the table and Hermione had come to enjoy her company now that she had stopped pushing everyone away all the time.

Luna seemed to be off in dreamland “Err, Luna are you okay,” asked Hermione.

“Oh yes, just thinking about my morning with Ron, he was ever so rampant this morning…”

“Whoa Whoa Whoa, I really don’t want to know thanks Luna, that’s my brother your talking about,” Ginny was covering her ears and closing her eyes for good measure.

“Actually Luna, I don’t think any of us need the details of Ronald’s libido while all our gag reflexes are so sensitive thanks all the same.” Hermione struggled to keep a straight face as Pansy said this but failed miserably when Luna sighed and went back to daydreaming. Obviously Ron had made quite an impression that morning.

Hermione decided to change the subject “So have you all finished your Christmas shopping then?” looking at the bags she thoroughly hoped so.

“Almost” said Ginny, “Just mum and dad to buy for now. Harry and Ron said they would sort out my brothers so that we didn’t have to carry too much. What about you?”

“Well Draco has bought his mum and my parents presents and had them delivered to the Manor and now I think he’s more than likely shopping for me. I have no idea what to get him though.”

“Well, with Draco something personal would probably be your best bet. His parents always bought him anything he said he wanted but they never really put any feeling into it. He will definitely appreciate something small and thoughtful over something big and flashy.” said Pansy and Hermione was very thankful for the insight.

“Thanks Pansy, would you guys mind coming with me and helping me choose something after we finish here?”

They agreed and after finishing and paying for their food the foursome made their way down the high street to get some inspiration. Eventually Hermione spotted a small jewellery store with faded letters that informed they were about to enter ‘Ferguson’s Fine Fancies’.

Hermione looked around a little and eventually spotted a thin platinum men’s bracelet. Hermione went over to the gentlemen behind the counter that she assumed was Mr. Ferguson and asked to see it properly.

“It is made from the finest quality platinum and has this small area here that can be engraved on. Engraving is fully included in the price if you do have a message for the intended person” Mr. Ferguson informed her.

Hermione really liked the bracelet and had not seen anything else that look right for her husband. “How much is it please Mr. Ferguson?” Hermione enquired.

“It’s thirty Galleons Mrs….. I’m sorry I didn’t catch your name…” He knew exactly whom he was talking to and he knew her married name as all the weddings that had taken place due to the Marriage Law had been announced in the Daily Prophet.

“Mrs. Malfoy, but you can call me Hermione. I would like to purchase it and I would like you to engrave a short message.” Hermione wrote what she wanted on a piece of parchment and handed Mr. Ferguson the seal Draco had provided her with after their wedding that allowed money to be taken straight out of the Malfoy vault at Gringotts, sort of like a muggle debit card.

After completing the purchase and thanking the gentleman the girls left the shop and made their way down the street to finish their shopping before going back to Hogwarts.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**20 th December 1998** 

Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Luna and Pansy were sitting on the Hogwarts Express on their way home for Christmas. They had managed to get one of the bigger carriages on the train and were currently spread out across the benches and talking about their plans for the holidays.

“Are we going to see you at the Burrow over the holidays Hermione?” questioned Ginny, who had her feet up and was having her shoulders rubbed by Harry.

“I do plan on coming to see your parents but I don’t know when yet, I suppose it depends on what happens with my parents,” Hermione answered, although she did not look up at the group. The young witch was feeling very emotional that day and thinking about her father was bringing tears to her eyes.

“You are of course all welcome at the Manor whenever you want.” added Draco as he wrapped an arm around Hermione.

“Err... Thanks Draco, we’ll see.” was Harry’s response. He wasn’t all that enthused at the idea of going back to that particular dwelling after his last trip there.

“So Pansy, is George meeting you at King’s Cross to go back to the flat above the shop or are you coming to the Burrow with us?” enquired Ron who currently had Luna fast asleep with her head resting in his lap.

“He said to come back with you. To be honest I don’t think he goes up to the flat very much, too many memories of Fred. At least that was what he mumbled when I asked him the other day.” Pansy answered.

…

They spent the rest of the journey talking and watching Harry lose yet again to Ron at Wizard’s Chess.

Ron had just managed to wake up Luna when they pulled into Kings Cross and he; Harry and Draco got all their luggage off of the train. Mr and Mrs Weasley met them when they got onto platform 9¾.

“Oh, it’s so wonderful to have you all home!” exclaimed Mrs. Weasley as she hugged and kissed everyone including Draco, who was still a little shocked at the gesture although slightly more prepared this time.

When she reached Hermione she gave her a hug. “Thank you ever so much for the scan photo Hermione, I appreciate you thinking of me. I may not be your mother but I love you as one of my own and this is just as much my grandchild as all the other little ones that will be joining us soon enough.” she whispered to Hermione.

“You’re welcome Mrs. Weasley”

“Now now, enough of this Mrs. Weasley business, you’re an adult now, please call me Molly.” Mrs. Weasley chided her.

Mr. Weasley went ahead and brought the car he had borrowed from the Ministry around to the front of the station and the group made their way to the barrier that would take them to the main station.

“I haven’t seen your mother today Draco, how are you getting home?” Mrs. Weasley enquired.

“She’s meeting us outside of the station. She was a little uncomfortable on the platform when she saw me off at the start of term. A lot of people still think that she should be in Azkaban with my father.” Draco informed the group.

“That is awful, never mind dear, we’ll walk you out to meet her.”

When they got to the entrance of the station they spotted Mrs. Malfoy waiting beside a chauffer driven car with blacked out windows. Draco and Hermione said their goodbyes to the group and went over to the car, with Draco wheeling their luggage on a trolley.

“Hello mother.” Draco kissed his mother on the cheek.

“Oh Hermione dear, don’t you look absolutely radiant, your just glowing!” Mrs. Malfoy kissed Hermione on both cheeks and laid a manicured hand over her ever-growing bump.

“Thank you Mrs. Malfoy, it is lovely to see you again.” Hermione greeted the older witch.

“Please call me Narcissa; you are the mother of my grandchild.”

“Now before you get in the car Draco and I have organised a little surprise for you.” Narcissa covered Hermione’s eyes and helped her get in the car before removing her hands.

“Hello Hermione.”

“Oh my goodness! Oh mum I’m so happy to see you. What are you doing here? Where’s dad?” Hermione was hugging her mother very tightly.

“Your father is being a stubborn child and there was no way I was going to spend this Christmas without you, especially considering last Christmas I didn’t know you existed. So when Narcissa extended and invitation to us to spend the holidays with you at the Malfoy home I accepted.”

“But who is dad spending Christmas with?” Hermione asked.

“He’s spending it with your great-aunt Mildred.” her mother answered. She seemed rather amused at the thought as great-aunt Mildred had about ten cats in her home and Mr. Granger was thoroughly allergic to every one of them.

“Let’s hope all the sneezing brings him back to his senses.” she continued. “I think he thought that since he never reacted to Crookshanks he will be okay, but I know that your cat wasn’t really a cat so I let him go and I hope he regrets it for the whole holiday, maybe then he’ll see that he is making a big mistake.” Mrs. Granger was of course referring to the fact that Crookshanks was part Kneazel.

“So, he really didn’t want to spend Christmas with us?” Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes again.

“I’m sorry darling, you know how stubborn your father can be.” Mrs. Granger wrapped an arm around Hermione’s shoulder and they sat back in the seat waiting to set off to the Manor.

A moment later Draco and his mother got in the car and the driver pulled out into the road.

“I can’t wait to see your house. Is ‘the Manor’ just a nickname or is it an actual manor?” Mrs. Granger asked rather excitedly, “You know I’ve not been to a magical house yet...”

Hermione stiffened up instantly. It had only just occurred to her that she would in fact have to spend Christmas and then later on her married life in the home of her worst nightmares.

“Are you okay Hermione? You’ve gone awfully stiff?” her mother asked.

“Babe, what’s the matter? Are you okay?” Draco asked in concern from the seat opposite.

“Stop the car; I need to get out, NOW!” Hermione all but shrieked.

The driver pulled over into a side street and Hermione fled the car and vomited onto the pavement. Draco got out of the car to see if she was okay.

“Oh Baby, are you alright. What set it off this time? There isn’t any food or potions in the car.”

“No no no, I can’t do it. I can’t go there, not the manor. Oh Merlin, we’ve been so busy, I just didn’t think. Oh god, I can’t bare it.” Hermione was getting hysterical and Draco was having a hard time understanding her as she was rambling very quickly.

He tried to hold her but she freaked out even more “Don’t touch me, get away from me!”

“Hermione, you were only sick a little bit, calm down.” Draco looked to the car for help.

Both their mothers got out of the car and upon seeing Narcissa, Hermione cried even harder. She looked ever so much like her sister.

Her mum came over “Darling, please tell me what’s the matter.” she soothed.

“Mum, I can’t go there; I can’t go into that house. I can’t relive it again. Please don’t make me.” Hermione was crying really hard and Draco stepped back to his mother feeling helpless. He had just realised that it wasn’t morning sickness that made her flee from the car; it was the thought of going to the place where she had been so violently tortured.

He mentally kicked himself for not thinking about it before. “Hermione, please; can I come to you?” he was being very careful as he stepped towards her. He didn’t want to upset her anymore than she already was.

Mrs. Granger moved away and Draco took her place and engulfed Hermione into a strong hug. She buried her face into his chest and heavily sobbed.

“If you don’t want to go into the Manor, you don’t have to. There is a small cottage on the estate; we can stay there. I won’t make you do anything you don’t want to do, I promise.”

After a few moments, her breathing calmed and she looked up at him with red eyes. She nodded and left his embrace to get back in the car without saying a word.

Mrs. Malfoy came to her son’s side and whispered in his ear, “I’ll apparate ahead and ask the house elves to get the cottage ready for you both. Draco, you two are doing really well, don’t let our past ruin your future, do whatever she wants.” She kissed his cheek and apparated.

“What was all that about?” asked Mrs. Granger. “Why did she react like that at the mention of your house? She told us that she was tortured but honestly I thought it was just teenage drama.”

”I’m probably not the best person to be telling you all of this. Let’s get home, my mother and I will try to explain everything there; right now I need to get my pregnant wife home and settled.” Draco got in the car before Mrs. Granger could answer and she followed suit.

When Draco entered the car, Hermione shuffled over and practically plastered herself against the opposite door, making sure she was as far away from him as possible. Draco shut the door behind his mother in law and the driver re-started the car and drove them home.

....

When they made it to the Malfoy estate a few hours later, Draco instructed the driver to go straight to the old cottage on the other side of the grounds before dropping Mrs. Granger at the main house. He didn’t want Hermione to get upset again.

Hermione still hadn’t said anything when they pulled up outside the old cottage and didn’t reply to her mother’s “see you later” when she got out of the car.

“I’m really sorry about this Mrs. Granger; I’ll come up to the main house and answer your questions as soon as I’m sure she’s okay.”

“Okay Draco, look after my baby girl for me please, I hate not being able to comfort her but ever since she found out she was a witch and joined your school I’ve been pretty useless.” Mrs. Granger replied.

“I will.”

After removing their school trunks from the boot of the car, the driver took Hermione’s mother up to the house and Draco led Hermione into the cottage.

It was a small space; open planned and housing a double bed, small kitchenette and a couch, bookshelf and fireplace. “It was where my great-grandfather used to come for some time off from his wife, apparently she was quite an overzealous woman.” Draco informed Hermione.

She just nodded and stood in the corner as Draco levitated their trunks next to the bed.

“Will you be okay, while I go and talk to your mother?” Draco asked.

She nodded again.

“Are you going to talk to me?”

She just looked at him.

“Okay, fine.” Draco bent and kissed her bump like he always did and she flinched.

Draco left the cottage feeling thoroughly defeated and walked the long path up to the manor.

He found his mother and Mrs. Granger in his mother’s parlour. “I am so terribly sorry Jean.” his mother was saying.

“So my little girl was really tortured. I thought that she was just being a bit dramatic. Henry always believed her and that’s why he reacted the way he did but I suppose I never really understood what she was trying to tell me.” Mrs. Granger was softly crying as she spoke to his mother and Draco felt even guiltier for not stopping his aunt.

“I’m sorry too Mrs. Granger. I wish we could have stopped it but you have to understand that we were in an impossible situation,” Draco sat next to his mother in law and placed a hand over hers, “my aunt is now dead and my father is in prison for the rest of his life. I swear nothing bad will ever happen to Hermione again.”

“I do understand the position you were in Draco, but you have to understand mine. Hermione is pregnant with your child now. If I told you that someone had taken that baby and tortured it, put it through excruciating pain, how would you feel?”

Draco was instantly furious “I would kill them.” was his immediate answer. The pure fury in his eyes made him look very much the death eater.

“Would it be possible for me to be shown where I’m staying? I need some time to think about all this.”

“Of course.” replied Narcissa “Slinky!” she called.

A house elf in a clean white pillowcase popped into the room and bowed. Mrs Malfoy had insisted now that her husband was no longer at the Manor that all the house elves take better care of themselves. No more self-punishment and clean pillowcases (they still felt that clothes were shameful).

“This is Slinky Jean; she will be able to provide you with anything you need while you are here, just call her name.”

“Slinky, please could you show Mrs. Granger to the blue room and help her settle in?”

Slinky bowed again “Yes Mistress.” She tugged on Mrs. Granger’s hand “Follow Slinky please missus.” she said. No matter what Narcissa did the house elves did not seem to be able to pick up proper English.

After Mrs. Granger left the room Draco flopped down onto one of the plush couches and let out a sigh “What am I going to do mother? She just flinched when I kissed her. We’re going to be living here in six months, what do I do to help her with this?”

"Take it slow Draco. She’ll come around. Hopefully over Christmas we will be able to get her into the house and then we’ll go from there.”

 “By the way, the house is lovely mother.” Draco commented. Once Draco had gone back to school, Mrs. Malfoy had had the whole Manor redecorated. Mainly to get rid of unwanted memories but mostly to get every single inch of the Dark Lord from their home.

"Thank you dear. I’ve had your old nursery decorated too. I kept to the colour scheme that you informed me Hermione chose for the nursery in your flat at Hogwarts. Would you like to see it?” Narcissa enquired. 

“I would but I think I want to see it with Hermione. I’m going to go and see her now actually mother. I’m really worried about what all this upset is doing to the baby and I can’t stand it when she doesn’t talk to me.” He kissed his mother’s cheek and left the manor.

….

When he returned to the little cottage, Draco found Hermione curled up on the couch, fast asleep with a book on her lap.

Not wanting to wake her, Draco carefully removed the book and placed the blanket from the bed over her. He then added more wood to the fire that the elves had started before they had arrived to make sure she was warm enough and sat next to her to look at the book she was reading.

It was the pregnancy book that she had gotten him to read when they had first found out she was pregnant. Draco was relieved that she had managed to calm down enough to read and eventually fall asleep. He opened the book and began to re-read the daddy passages while he waited for his wife to wake up.

….

An hour later Hermione began to stir. Draco placed the book on the small side table next to the couch and stood up. He didn’t want to be too close to Hermione in case she recoiled again, he couldn’t handle seeing her do that.

Hermione was a little disorientated waking up in a place she didn’t know. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked around. Her eyes eventually fell on Draco, standing at the other end of the cottage, watching her.

“Why are you all the way over there?” she asked.

“I didn’t want to upset you again” he replied in a careful tone of voice.

“Oh right. I’m sorry about the way I behaved towards you earlier; it really wasn’t you I was upset at. It had just really hit me for the first time since we got married that I would be expected to actually come here. I don’t know why I hadn’t thought about it before.” Hermione really wanted him to come over but he was keeping his distance.

She got up from the couch and wrapped the blanket around herself. She walked over the small space towards Draco and wrapped her arms around his torso along with the blanket.

“So, it’s okay if I touch you now?” Draco asked. He didn’t want to do anything to set her off again, but he was desperate to put his arms around her.

“Of course.” she replied.

Draco wrapped her up in his arms and kissed the top of her head; then her cheeks, then finally her lips. “You know that I will never let anything happen to you, don’t you? You and the baby are my world now. I’ll do anything to keep you safe.”

“I know, come on lets go see my mum, I’m sure she’s freaking out.”

“Are you sure you want to go up to the house?” Draco asked, shocked.

“Yes. I just don’t want to go near the room it happened in if that’s ok with you.” she replied.

“Anything you want baby. I just need to do one thing before we go.” he kneeled down and lifted Hermione’s shirt up. He then proceeded to kiss every inch of the baby bump. “Nothing will ever, ever, ever happen to you little one.” he said between kisses.

Hermione giggled, “Come on honey, let’s go and see our mothers.”

They held hands and walked up to the main house. Draco opened the front door and Hermione took a deep breath before entering.

The first thought that came across Hermione’s mind was that it looked nothing like she remembered. 

The entrance way was painted a beautiful cream. There was no trace of the gloomy darkness of before. The portraits on the walls began to whisper to each other when they walked in holding hands. On the ceiling was a massive crystal chandelier. It created beautiful colours that sparkled on the walls when the sun shone through the windows next to the front door.

They walked down the long passageway that led to the main part of the house. At the bottom of the passage was a large framed family portrait of Lucius, Narcissa and Draco. Draco looked around fifteen, his portrait self was sneering and looking to his father as if asking for an explanation as to why his enemy was in his house.

“What are you doing in my house mudb….” Lucius demanded.

Before the portrait of his father could finish his sentence, Draco whipped out his wand and cast “Silencio” at it. “I’m sorry baby, that portrait is going to be coming down if it can’t behave itself.”

The Lucius in the portrait looked absolutely furious, as though he had been betrayed.

Draco led Hermione to the door on the right of the silenced portrait and they entered his mothers’ parlour. “Oh Hermione, I’m so glad you came.” exclaimed Mrs. Malfoy when she saw Hermione following her son into the room.

“I’m sorry about earlier Narcissa; I didn’t mean to be rude. I’m just still trying to get over the war and the realisation that I was coming here affected me quite badly.”

  
”No apologies necessary my dear. I understand completely. Your mother is resting in her room at the moment. I can ask a house elf to take you up there or we could sit here and have some tea; whatever you would like to do.”

“A cup of tea would be lovely.” replied Hermione.

They sat and talked for a while and Hermione relaxed a little after Mrs. Malfoy assured her that they would not go anywhere near the main lounge if it made her uncomfortable. Hermione agreed to having the luggage brought up to the house from the cottage and after finishing her tea was shown to their bedroom by Draco.

“Wow, it’s amazing Draco.” said Hermione upon entering the room. It was of course decked out in green and silver, but did not have a Slytherin feel to it. The room had three mint green walls and one white. The bed was a four-poster in chrome with grass green sheets. There was an en-suite bathroom and a walk in wardrobe on one side of the room.

“Mother told me she was going to redecorate after I got back to Hogwarts but since we had already found out we were going to be married, I asked her to leave my room alone so that you could have some input.” Draco told her whilst embracing her from behind.

“That was very sweet of you Draco, thank you.”

“You’re welcome baby. The nursery is right next door, would you like to see it?” he asked.

“Oh yes please”

They exited the bedroom and Draco led her to the door next to his.

 "Close your eyes,” he said before putting a hand over them to make sure she couldn’t see anything. He opened the door and guided her in. “Okay, open them.”

Just as his mother had promised, the room was cream and brown and had dark wood furniture just like the babies room in their flat at Hogwarts.

“Oh Draco it’s absolutely perfect!”

“It is isn’t it? My mother wrote and asked me what you had done in our one at school. I didn’t think she would get it this close though...”

…

**24 th December 1998**

It was Christmas Eve night. Apart from a few portraits that refused to keep their opinions to themselves and had to be taken down, things had been relatively good between the four residents of the manor over the past four days.

The first evening at dinner had been slightly uncomfortable as Mrs. Granger was having a hard time with everything she had learnt over the day, but after a stiff brandy and a very long question and answer session about the events of the war, everyone seemed to be able to get along.

This particular evening Hermione and Draco were lying in bed. Hermione had been feeling tired earlier on in the evening so after dinner Draco and his wife bid a good evening to their mothers and turned in early.

Draco was again engaging in his new favourite past time as Hermione lay back in the bed and tried to relax. He was whispering away to the baby and drawing circles into Hermione’s bump.

He would occasionally look up and catch Hermione smiling down at what he was doing. On the fifth or maybe the sixth time he caught her and crawled up and kissed her on the mouth. “What has you smiling so brightly tonight my darling?” he asked.

“I’m just really happy at how well things seem to be going at the moment. Who would have thought we would ever be like this?” Hermione answered.

“I’m very happy too; although there is something that you could do to make me even happier right at this very moment.” Draco said whilst wriggling his eyebrows at her.

“Oh really; and what could that be I wonder?” Hermione cheekily replied back although she knew exactly what he was after.

Draco kissed her again only this time he slipped his tongue into her mouth and circled her tongue with it. Hermione moaned into the kiss and wrapped both her arms and her legs around Draco, indicating that she was one hundred percent willing to add to his happiness at this moment in time.

Draco ran his hands down Hermione’s body, paying attention to her breasts on his way down and pulled her night dress over her head. “I do love it when you wear nothing under your pyjama’s my beautiful wife.” he said when he found that she was in fact completely naked without the nightdress.

Hermione giggled, which turned into a moan when he began to kiss her neck and run his hands over her breasts again, pebbling her nipples between his finger and thumb.

Draco had a new fondness for her breasts over the last few days, as they had grown slightly larger. It wasn’t really noticeable to the eye yet but he could feel a change to them, they were slightly rounder and heavier.

He lowered his head and took a hard peak into his mouth, causing a newer, louder moan to come from Hermione. He licked, sucked and nibbled each nipple and allowed one hand to travel lower to her core, which he found to be wet and enticing.

Draco kissed his way down her body and dipped his tongue into her belly button before descending to her bundle of nerves and flicking it with the tip of his tongue.

“Yes, oh right there Draco, feels so good.” she moaned.

Draco pushed his tongue down onto her nub over and over whilst inserting a finger into her opening and rubbing the same spot from the inside. Hermione’s moaning made him so hot he could barely contain himself. He added a second finger; wanting to get her as close as possible.

“Oh Merlin, yes, yes, honey I’m so close.” Hermione’s legs were trembling around his head and Draco felt her walls begin to flutter around his fingers. He pulled them out and moved up to kiss her whilst lining himself up with her soaked entrance.

With a single thrust he sheathed himself inside her and began to move in and out slowly, whilst thoroughly kissing her, letting her taste herself on his tongue.

He had gotten her close with his tongue, very close. Very soon after he entered her, her walls were closing around him and he made sure to keep a slow pace to hold off both their climaxes for as long as possible.

“Please, harder baby, I need you...” Hermione was literally begging, she had gotten so close and he would not let her finish.

Draco continued his torturously slow pace, getting harder and hotter as he watched her get to the point of no return. Hermione had had enough. She used her legs to roll them over and once on top she sped the pace up and began to ride him hard.

“Hermione baby, you’re so good. Oh Merlin so tight and hot...” Draco was getting very close. The sight of his wife bouncing up and down on him, her large breasts getting close to his face every time she thrust forward, the feel of her pussy walls tightening around his length, it all became too much.

He grabbed her hips to still her movements and began to thrust upwards at a furious pace. Hermione lent back on her hands so that with each of his thrusts he hit her G-spot and after one, two three more thrusts she was cumming and gushing her juices down his length and onto his balls.

Draco couldn’t hold back as he watched his wife shake and cry out on top of him. His balls tightened and upon feeling her juices flow around his long length her gave a hard thrust and shot his seed into her.

Hermione collapsed on top of Draco’s chest. They both made an effort to get their breathing under control. “That was the best sex we’ve ever had.” she panted out, with him still inside of her.

“I agree,” he answered “and there is plenty more where that come from.” he rolled them over and proceeded to make love to her over and over again that night.

.... 

The next morning Draco woke up to the sound of Hermione vomiting in the bathroom. He put his squeamishness to the back of his mind and went to see if she was okay.

“Are you alright babe?” he asked.

Hermione stumbled over to the sink and brushed her teeth. “I’m fine. It appears it doesn’t take any smells to make me sick now. Pansy is so lucky that she stopped already.”

Draco went over and wrapped his arms around her and placed his hands over the baby “It will be worth it in the end.”

She leaned her head back onto his shoulder “I know. You’ll just have to keep reminding me of that when you find me with my head in the toilet.” she replied with a little laugh.

“Come on babe, its Christmas morning, let’s go wake up our mothers and open some presents.” Draco said, leading her out of the bathroom.

They went downstairs and found both their mothers already awake and sharing a whispered conversation over a cup of tea.

“Ah, here they are. It’s about time you two were up, we have a Christmas to start celebrating.” said Narcissa.

She led the group over to the large tree that had been placed in her parlour instead of the main lounge in respect of Hermione and bent down to pick up a gift wrapped in red and gold wrapping paper.

“Here Hermione, this is from myself and Lucius, although he doesn’t actually know about it.” she said handing Hermione the gift.

She sat down and undid the golden ribbon and pulled the red wrapping paper off of a brown leather bound album. “Lovely choice of wrapping Narcissa.” Hermione joked.

She opened it and saw ‘Our Family’ written in beautiful handwriting, which was obviously Narcissa’s.

She turned the next page and found a photograph of herself with her parents from when she was a little girl. The next held one of Lucius, Narcissa and Draco, although this one was moving and waving up at her.

The pages went on with pictures of herself and Draco as children, then a photo from their wedding and finally a copy of the scan photo. Each picture had a name and note written under it. Narcissa had obviously put great effort into creating the album for her.

“Narcissa, it’s beautiful, thank you.” she said and went over to give her mother in law a hug, the first one she had initiated herself.

“You welcome my dear. I didn’t know if you would want pictures of Lucius in it, but he is the baby’s grandfather and if you want you can just remove them.”

“No, they should be there. It’s absolutely perfect.” Hermione replied, tears welling in her eyes again.

Draco put an arm around her as she looked through the album again. “Come on, enough of this mushy stuff, we have presents to open.” he said clapping his hands together and getting up to hand out presents.

They received gift vouchers from all the Weasley’s for ‘Tot’s on brooms’ in Diagon Alley, the best mother and baby shop in the wizarding country and a Weasley jumper each, although Hermione’s was slightly larger than usual to accommodate her growing belly.

It came to the time for Hermione and Draco giving out their presents to their mothers. Draco went out of the room and carried in the owl for Mrs. Granger. “This is for you and Henry so that you can communicate with us whenever you want. We also got you some food and treats to start you off and a book so that you know how to care for him and train him, considering that you’re not actually magical.” he told her putting the cage next to her.

“Oh, he’s wonderful. Thank you so much Draco.” Mrs. Granger kissed both his cheeks then went over to Hermione and did the same to her. “Henry and I have a small gift for the both of you although again he doesn’t actually know anything about it...” she handed over a box for them to open.

They pulled the wrapping paper off together and Draco opened the box. Inside was a beautiful hand-knitted yellow swaddling cloth and some vouchers for Tot on brooms again “Your mother got the vouchers on my behalf as I obviously couldn’t get to Diagon Alley myself but the blanket is the real gift. Henry’s mother made it when we told her that I was pregnant with Hermione and it was the blanket she was wrapped in the day she was born. I kept it for her children and I think now is the time to pass it down.”

This time the tears spilt over Hermione’s eyes and she engulfed her mother in a tight hug “Thank you mum, I can’t tell you what this means to me.”

Draco gave his mum her standard bottle of perfume as always along with a silver bracelet with a single diamond. “Turn it over mother, there is an inscription.”

Narcissa read the small message that Draco and Hermione had agreed on during their trip to Hogsmeade and smiled. “Read it out Narcissa,” urged Hermione.

“Dearest Grandmother, Merry Christmas, I cannot wait to meet you, with Love Baby Malfoy”

“Thank you very much, it is wonderful, I’ll always wear it.” she said putting it on.

“What about you two, you haven’t given each other anything yet?” said Jean, wiping tears from her eyes at the message on the bracelet.

“We will later mum, you haven’t looked properly at the birdcage. Look again.”

Jean looked at the owl again and realised there was a package attached to his leg. She opened the door to the cage and the bird held out his leg and stood still as she carefully took it off and then unwrapped it.

She opened it to find the matching necklace to Narcissa’s bracelet with the same inscription.

“There is a spell on both items so that when the baby is born the name will change to whatever we decide to call it and the jeweller said that it was goblin made so it won’t tarnish so if you don’t want to you don’t have to take them off.” Draco explained.

Jean was full on crying at this point “Its perfect, my first gift from my grandchild, I love it.” she said.

They spent the rest of the day talking and playing some muggle party games that Hermione and Jean tried to teach Draco and Narcissa, although the struggled with Charadesas Draco and Narcissa had never seen any films or heard any muggle music.

The house elves provided much too much food and Hermione had three platefuls of the turkey.

In bed that night Draco and Hermione exchanged gifts. Draco insisted that Hermione opened hers first. There were three presents all wrapped in glittery silver paper.

Hermione opened the first one to find a small heart necklace. It had three sapphire stones around one side of the heart and matched the bracelet that he had given her for her birthday “It’s beautiful Draco; would you help me?” She lifted her hair and he clasped it around her neck.

Hermione went into the bathroom to look at it in the mirror. It was perfect. Not too big and overstated so that she could wear it every day. She came back and kissed him before opening the next present.

It was there wedding photo in a platinum frame. The Draco in the photo had his arms around Hermione’s waist and was smiling up at them and placing kisses on her cheek as she laughed, “There’s an extra charm on the photo frame babe.” he said at her enquiring look, after all they were not that comfortable with each other on their wedding day “It will show us as we are at the moment we are looking at it. At the moment we are happy together so the picture shows us as a happy couple”

“That is brilliant; I haven’t seen a photo frame like this before. Thank you”

“Now this is my personal favourite,” he said handing her the last present. She took it and unwrapped it “Your personal favourite is a pair of plain white pants and a white bra?” Hermione asked a little confused.

“Go and put it on” he said.

Hermione didn’t understand what was so special about a bra and panty set but she did as she was asked and went into the bathroom and put them on.

When she came out Draco came over; closed his eyes and touched the strap of the bra. It immediately transformed into a Santa’s little helper outfit. “Ah, I see. It’s that new underwear Ginny has been trying to get me into from that little lingerie boutique in Hogsmeade. You can transfigure it into anything you want, right?”

“Uh huh” Draco said as he began to kiss her neck.

“Mmm, that feels nice” she moaned rather loudly, arching her back into him.

A moment later there was a knock at the door. “Not now...” Draco groaned, pulling away from Hermione and going to the door.

On the other side was his mother in her dressing gown “Draco dear, I thought it insensitive to interrupt you last night but for mine and Jean’s health please cast a silencing spell on your room.” she said unable to look him in the eye.

She looked up at Hermione’s groan from inside the room, “Hermione dear, an interesting choice of night clothes.” she nodded and walked away.

“Oh My God our mothers could hear us last night.“ Hermione groaned again from behind her hands, she was mortified.

Draco cast  _Silencio_ around the room and went straight back to kissing his wife’s neck and began to rub his sizable erection against her. “Draco stop, you haven’t opened my gift to you.”

“In a minute,” he mumbled as she began to suck on the spot under her ear that he knew drove her wild.

“Please Draco, open It.” she said pulling away.

“Okay, Okay.” he said adjusting himself. It was cruel to leave him sporting a hard on like the one he had now. She looked delectable in the little outfit. Draco took the gift from her and pulled off the wrapping paper.

He opened the box and saw the bracelet glinting up at him.

“I know you don’t really wear a lot of jewellery but it just called out to me.” Hermione said, nervously waiting for him to turn it over.

“It’s great babe. Let me show you how much I appreciate it.” he said reaching out to pull her into his lap.

“No, wait, turn it over.” she said pulling away again.

Draco turned the bracelet over and read the inscription on the back. He froze. It said exactly what he was feeling at that moment. It worded it perfectly. And yet, Draco could not look up or say anything.

“Draco, is that okay?” Hermione asked.

“Draco?? Draco answer me, please” Hermione said, slightly worried that she had made a big mistake.

“Erm.. Thank you.” he said finally looking up at her.

“Just thank you?” she asked the tears spilling from her eyes.

“Err…..”

Hermione fled to the bathroom and locked and warded the door before falling to the floor and sobbing hard.

Draco dropped the bracelet on the bed and went to the door “Hermione, I’m sorry, please come out. We have to talk about this.” he said knocking on the door.

Hermione had bought him a platinum bracelet with that small message that meant the world to her. The message reading only three words ‘I Love You’


	14. Chapter 14

“It’s been six weeks Blaise, I don’t know what to do.” Draco was sitting on Blaise’s couch with a glass of firewhiskey in his hand. 

“She only talks to me if she has to. She barely looks at me and there is no way I can touch her. A couple of times I’ve woken up in the night and found her asleep on the couch. She obviously can’t stand to lie next to me. I’ve REALLY fucked things up.”

“What do you want me to say to you Drake? I’m hardly in a position to give advice when it comes to getting on with the wife.” Blaise replied. Lavender was currently sulking in the bedroom; she didn’t want Draco there and had kicked up a huge fuss when Blaise refused to make him leave.

“I don’t know what I want you to say!” he snapped. “Shit, sorry mate. Didn’t mean to snap at you. This whole situation has just really fucked me up.”

“Its alright. Look, the way I see it, it all comes down to one simple question. Do you love her too?” 

“Yes” Draco answered immediately, with no hesitation at all.

“Then tell her” Blaise said, knocking back his shot of firewhiskey.

…

“Come on ‘Mione. He’s a guy. They’re all crap when it comes to expressing their feelings, even Harry.” Ginny had her arms wrapped around Hermione and was trying to stop her crying.

“I never should have given him that bracelet. I should have just bought some useless Christmassy crap and not said anything.” Hermione was sobbing into Ginny’s shoulder. They were sitting in Ginny’s flat after kicking the boys out for a girly night.

“The worst thing is, I miss him. He’s right there but I can’t even look at him and I really really miss him.” she was becoming inconsolable. 

“Has he tried to fix it?” Ginny asked.

“He keeps trying to talk to me but every time I look at him, I just see the look on his face when he saw the message and I barely hold myself together long enough to get out of the room. I’m stronger than this; I fought in a war for god sake. It just hurt so much.” Hermione continued.

“Oh ‘Mione, we all know how strong you are. It’s probably just the hormones because of the baby. You need to calm down and get a grip. He will come round eventually. It’s obvious to everyone how he feels about you, just give it some time.” Ginny soothed.

“That’s another thing, the baby. You know it moved yesterday. I’ve been feeling strange bubbles the last couple of weeks, but yesterday, I felt a strong hard kick. I was desperate for him to feel it and he was sitting right there on the couch but I just couldn’t. Oh Merlin what have I done?” New tears began to form in Hermione’s eyes.

“Right, that’s it. I’ve heard enough self-pity since we got back to school to last me a lifetime. You go home right now and you sit down and talk to him. You are married with a baby on the way and I will not sit and listen to you throwing away a perfectly good relationship because he didn’t react the way you wanted to a simple gift.” Ginny knew she was being harsh, the bracelet was more than just a gift, but playing nice wasn’t helping, Hermione needed a good kick up the backside and she was the perfect person to provide it.

…

Hermione left Ginny’s house feeling a little stronger, although she still wasn’t sure how she was going to handle the situation with her husband.

She went home and ran a nice hot bubble bath, hoping it would help calm her nerves and sooth her aching back. At twenty weeks she had a rather pronounced belly and it was putting strain on her small frame.

She had just slipped into the bath when she heard Draco come through the front door. 

“I’m home.” he called although he wasn’t expecting an answer.

“I’m in the bath. Actually could you come in here please?” She replied.

“Really?” he was a little unsure, he certainly didn’t want to start her off crying again.

“Yes, I need to show you something.” she called through the door.

Draco went into the bathroom and found Hermione lying back in the bath. Her hair was wet and her bump was sticking out of the bubbly water. She looked absolutely beautiful, and Draco desperately wanted to kiss her.

“Give me your hand Draco.”

He held out his hand and she placed it to the side of the bump.

“Oh Merlin! Oh Merlin! Is that what I think it is?” he asked staring at her bump in awe.

“Yes. The baby started kicking yesterday, and it just started going crazy when I got in the bath now.”

The baby gave another hard kick and Draco’s heart melted.

“Oh ‘Mione, I’m so sorry about Christmas, I don’t even know why I reacted the way I did. I’m so sorry. I love you so much.” he grabbed her hair and pulled her in for a mind-blowing kiss.

When he finally let her up for air she said “Sorry, you lost me at ‘Mione, do you want to say that again.” she said with a beaming smile.

“I said, my beautiful little witch that I Love you. I Love you very much. The last six weeks have absolutely killed me and I never want you to do that to me again because I think I would die.” Draco put both arms under her and lifted her out of the bath.

“Draco be careful, I’m too heavy now for you to carry me.”

He kissed her again to silence her and carried her to the bedroom. He laid her gently on the bed and leaned down to her belly. He placed a kiss on the spot that he felt the baby kick and whispered to it “Thank you for kicking me into shape little one.”

Hermione smiled down at him “Draco come up here. I’ve missed you so much.”

He moved back up and kissed every inch of her face, “I missed you more. I missed both of you. I was so stupid. I knew I loved you, I just couldn’t say it because I’m an idiot”.

He then placed his mouth over hers again and proceeded to make slow, passionate love to her, whispering his love with every thrust.

…

The following day was Sunday 1st February. Draco and Hermione flooed over to the hospital wing from the entrance of the Marriage Wing for their monthly check up as Hermione was beginning to find climbing the slope up to the castle exhausting.

They were the first ones there for a change, as it was early on a weekend and most of the castle was having a lie in. Madam Pomfrey took them straight through to a bed and summoned the projection screen.

“So, how are we doing?” she asked.

“Fine thank you Madam Pomfrey. My back hurts a little and I’m feeling a little overly emotional at the moment but that’s normal isn’t it?”

“Very normal my dear. Your hormones are constantly changing, which of course will affect your emotions and the extra weight from your belly accounts for the back pain. Have you noticed any changes to your magic?” She asked making a couple of notes in Hermione’s file.

“I have actually. My spells are a little more powerful. We were practicing levitating more than one object at a time the other day in charms and I accidentally levitated Professor Flitwick’s desk instead of the piles of parchment and quills he had provided. He wasn’t too impressed considering he was sitting on it at the time.” she replied blushing a little.

“Well that is good. You see you’re currently experiencing your own magic coupled with the baby’s magic. This indicates that the baby is not developing as a squib. This is excellent news.” the kind nurse continued to flick her wand and mutter spells at Hermione’s stomach.

“Okay, you are progressing perfectly my dear. Now you are twenty weeks so it’s time for your next scan. Do you want to know the sex of the baby?” she asked.

Draco stepped forward and took Hermione’s hand “No thank you Madam Pomfrey, we want to be surprised.”

Hermione turned to Draco “Are you sure darling? I know you really want to know...”

“I’m one-hundred percent sure. I want whatever you want.” he replied kissing her temple.

Madam Pomfrey waved her wand around the perimeter of Hermione’s bump as she had on the previous scan and aimed it at the projection screen. 

Draco wrapped his arm around Hermione’s shoulder and they sat and watched the baby as the nurse took some measurements from the projection.

It began to kick again. “It would seem our little one likes having an audience. Must get it from you.” Hermione joked.

“And what is that supposed to mean?” Draco mock demanded.

“Oh come on sweetheart, we both know you liked to be centre of attention when you were younger. It used to annoy me so much.” She answered with a suppressed laugh.

…

Later that day, after mailing off the latest scan photo’s, the couple went for a walk around the lake. 

“So do you have any name idea’s?” asked Hermione.

“One or two. Do you?” replied Draco.

“For a boy yes. I’m struggling on the girl side.” Hermione answered back.

“Okay well what is the name you came up with?” Draco asked.

Hermione went and sat against a tree and Draco followed suit and began to rub her lower back.

“Well if it is a boy, as you’re so sure it is, I would like to call him Anthony. You have to pronounce the ‘th’ though because I don’t want people to start calling him Tony but yeah, Anthony.” she said.

“Okay, well it’s one to put on the keep list, I quite like it actually.” Draco said as he continued to massage her lower back.

“What about your names?” she asked.

“Well I always thought that when I had a son I would like to name him after my mother’s father. He was always good to me, much nicer than my father’s father, so the name I would like is Cygnus.”

“Okay, that’s actually quite nice. How about Anthony Cygnus Malfoy for a boy? I think it has quite the ring to it.” Hermione mused.

“I think it’s perfect. Now on the off chance that the Malfoy gene isn’t in control of this particular pregnancy I do have a girl’s name I quite like.” Draco replied.

“What is it love?”

“Well actually it’s a muggle name.” replied Draco.

“Really?! Well now I have to know what it is.”

“It’s Jessica.” Draco told her.

“I really like that Draco. Jessica Malfoy. It’s perfect.” she beamed and leaned over to kiss him.

“Actually, I was thinking Jessica Louise Malfoy.” he replied.

“Wow Draco, two muggle names. I’m impressed!” she laughed.

“So, is that it, we’ve chosen our baby names now? Anthony Cygnus or Jessica Louise is currently residing inside of you?”

“I think we have. Wow that was painless.” she mused.

“Mmmm, yes it was” he mumbled as he began to kiss her neck.

“Draco, stop, what if someone sees us?” she said, although she moved her head to the side to allow him better access. 

“There’s nobody here babe. You’re so beautiful” he continued, placing his unoccupied arm around her belly.

“Don’t be silly, I’m big fat incubator.” she replied.

“No you’re not love. You’re glowing. You look absolutely gorgeous. Your boobs look incredible.” he said, practically burying his head in them.

“Oi, get a room!” they heard someone shout.

Draco resurfaced from between his wife’s breasts to see George and Pansy walking towards them hand in hand.

“Hello, how are you both?” asked a blushing Hermione.

“Fine, fine. We just came from the hospital wing actually.”

“Oh, do you know what your having then?” Hermione enquired.

“Yes. Auntie Hermione and Uncle Draco, we’d like you to meet Fred and Christopher Weasley.” announced Pansy, as George pointed to either side of her large bump.

“Oh that’s fantastic!” Hermione cried as Draco pulled her to a stand.

After shared hugs and handshakes, George and Pansy made their way to the Great Hall for lunch, whilst Hermione and Draco made their way back to their flat for some quality time together. After all they had six weeks to make up for.

They decided to share a bath together. Hermione was leaning back against Draco and he had his arms around her, feeling the baby kicking again. 

“This little one seems to love it when I’m in the bath, it goes absolutely mental every time.” 

Draco had his hands over the spot the baby was kicking and he was kissing Hermione’s neck again.

“I love you. You know that right? I should have said it at Christmas. I’ll kick myself everyday for what happened that night.” he whispered in her ear.

“I know. You know what, when I first got that letter from the ministry, I honestly thought that they couldn’t have made a bigger mistake. But now…” Hermione was cut off by Draco’s mouth crashing onto hers.

“Forget all that. Forget how we ended up together and everything in the past. All that matters is that I love you and you love me. You and the baby are the best things that will ever happen to me” he said before moving his lips over hers again.

He moved one hand up towards her breast and began to play with a nipple. He had it hard within moments and he circled his finger around it whilst moving his other hand down to her bundle of nerves.

Hermione arched back into him. “Oh Merlin!!!” 

He added some pressure to his touch and began to tweak her nipple.   
“Please Draco, put your fingers in.” she begged.

“Okay baby” He kissed her neck and slid his fingers lower, slowly circling her entrance. She spread her legs more, propping her feet up on either side of the bath and arched back further.

“Please Draco, stop torturing me...” she was desperate for more of his touch.

He slipped a single finger inside of her and began to circle it, before slipping a second finger in and locating her sweet spot and focusing his attentions on rubbing it continuously while giving the same spot attention from the outside with his thumb.

Within moments Hermione was cumming on his fingers, calling out his name.

“Wow babe. That was so fucking sexy. Merlin you came so quick, I’m so good.” he said with a cocky smirk.

“Oh hush. I’m just so horny all the time. You know if we hadn’t made up soon, I don’t know what I would have done!” Hermione had been feeling so much better. 

She wasn’t being sick anymore and although she was still tired easily, it wasn’t as bad as the weeks before Christmas.

“In fact, stand up.” she said trying to turn around in the bath. Not the easiest thing in the world when your five months pregnant without splashing the entire bathroom with water.

Draco wasn’t sure where this was leading but did as he was asked.

It was ten seconds before he understood why Hermione had changed their positions.

Hermione began to pump her hand up and down his impressive length and was licking the tip, tasting his precum.

“Mmmm, so good.” she moaned sending vibrations through his cock, making it throb in anticipation.

She engulfed the head in her mouth and licked up and down his slit whilst continually pumping her hand up and down. Draco’s loud moan got Hermione to bob her head and take in more of him, eventually taking in as much as she could and allowing his head to occasionally hit the back of her throat.

“Oh, baby. That feels so fucking good, Oh Merlin, fuck.” Draco continued to moan. He had never moaned with any of the other girls he had been with, barely even grunting when he came, but something about Hermione made him want to shout her name at the top his lungs.

“Mmmmmm....” she moaned around him, a moan he felt right down to his balls. Losing himself he took hold of her hair and thrust forward causing her to gag.

“Oh shit. Oh baby I’m sorry.” Draco could have kicked himself for losing control.

“Why are you sorry? I liked it.” she replied before engulfing him in her mouth again. She grabbed Draco’s hands and put them back on her head. It really turned her on when he gripped her hair.

Draco began to slowly thrust into her mouth as she moved down over his length and gripped her hair harder; she was getting him so close.

“Feeling him pulling on her hair, made Hermione gush juices down her legs, she moved a hand down to her clit and began to rub it in time with his slow thrusts. She began to moan in earnest.

“Baby, you’re gonna have to stop, I’ll cum if you don’t.” Draco half said half moaned, trying to pull out of her mouth.

She used the hand that wasn’t pleasuring her sensitive nub to grab his bottom and hold him in place as she began to speed up her movements, swallowing around his head when she felt it hit the back of her throat.

He tried to hold back. But it was impossible. The sight of his beautiful wife fingering herself whilst holding his cock in her mouth had him cumming hard! He gripped her hair as he came calling out her name, squirting his hot salty cum down her throat.

She moaned at the taste, which only served to heighten his pleasure and allowed a little cum to dribble out of her mouth.

She was so hot and wet; she needed more. She got up and took Draco’s hand to lead him out of the bathroom. 

She practically dragged him across the small hallway and pushed him back onto the bed when they got into the bedroom. She climbed on top of him and spread her legs across his face.

“God you’re so sexy like this, you can take control whenever you want if it’s like this.” he said before leaning up and taking a long languid lick at her pussy lips. 

Hermione moaned and leaned back on one hand so that her enlarged belly didn’t get in the way of his breathing and used the other hand to rub his cock. She wanted to fuck him badly and needed him hard again as soon as possible.

Not long after tasting her juices, Draco was hard and had Hermione’s pussy lips sinking down around him.

“Oh god” she hissed whipping her head back and gripping him with her inner walls.

She started moving at a fast pace. They had made love all night the night before. Now she just wanted a good hard shagging.

She rocked her hips back and forth, deliberately squeezing her already tight muscles around him, making him arch up into her. 

It was not long at all before she was cumming again, leaning forward to hold Draco’s hands above his head, allowing him to suck her nipples into his mouth.

“Oh god baby. So tight; oh Merlin so fucking hot and tight.” Draco cried out as he came hard inside of her.

She collapsed onto him and moved to his side to curl up around him. 

“Not that I’m complaining in any shape or form, but where on earth did that come from?” Draco panted out. 

“I’ve been so horny since we got back to school that I could barely see straight.” she replied. “All part of pregnancy apparently” she continued.

“Well I defiantly like horny Hermione, she is the best lay I have ever had” he said honestly although jokingly.

She playfully hit his chest. “You’re so crude. That was pretty incredible though” she admitted.

They kissed and touched and eventually fell asleep.  
….

Draco was woken by a knocking on the front door. He got out of bed and put on his silk robe that his mother had gotten him for Christmas and opened the front door to find Ginny.

“Malfoy,” she nodded towards him. “Where’s ‘Mione?” she asked.

“She’s asleep, can I help you”

“Well I just came to tell you that you’ve both been invited to Neville’s tonight. He and Hannah found out that she’s five weeks pregnant this morning and they want to celebrate. You weren’t at lunch when he invited us all so I said I would let you know.”

“Oh right. Well I’m sure we’ll get there at some point. Hermione is a little tired at the moment, I don’t want to wake her up” he responded.

“Okay, that’s fine. Listen Malfoy; I know how you feel about her even if you don’t. Just don’t hurt her. She deserves better than that and so does that baby.” Ginny was getting emotional, and pregnant emotional Ginny was dangerous, as they had all realised over recent weeks.

“I’m glad she had you the last few weeks. I know I was being an idiot and we’ve fixed it, so don’t worry” he tried to sooth her.

“Okay, see you later at Neville’s then” she said, turning away and heading back over to the lifts.

Draco went back to bed and curled up around his wife, placing a hand over her belly, where the baby was kicking away again. He watched her until she woke, feeling like the luckiest wizard in the world.


	15. Chapter 15

**8 weeks later**

 

Harry, Ron and Hermione were in the room of requirement. It was the first time the trio had been really alone together since the Marriage Law had been introduced and they were grateful for the time together and the ability to be just them for a few hours.

The room had provided them with a close replica of the Gryffindor common room and they were all curled up in plush red chairs surrounding a roaring fire.

Hermione had her hand over her stomach and her feet up on a matching footstool; she was struggling to find a comfortable position.

“Are you okay ‘Mione” asked Harry, if it were possible, he had become even more kind and caring since Ginny got pregnant.

“I’m okay Harry, I just can’t get comfortable. I can feel every move the baby makes and it’s just gotten really uncomfortable as it’s gotten bigger. Carry on with what you were saying”

“Okay… Just so strange, everyone we grew up with is having babies, doesn’t seem real” Harry continued their conversation from before.

Ron began to snore.

“Oh that’s nice. We finally manage to get just the three of us together and he falls asleep” said Hermione, stifling a laugh.

“Well I think Luna’s been keeping him up at night” said Harry blushing.

“Why are you blushing Harry?” She enquired “Why is that embarrassing y-…. oh I see, she’s twenty-three weeks right?”

Harry nodded.

“Yeah, I guess he would be tired” Hermione was thinking back over the last few weeks. The only time she let Draco out of the bed was for lessons and even then, she wanted to rip his clothes off and ride him on the desk. She couldn’t even begin to imagine how horny Luna must be, carrying twins.

“Well, let him have a nap then. He’s going to be even more tired when those babies come.” she said.

Hermione transfigured the chair Ron was sleeping in into a bed so he would be more comfortable and she and Harry moved to the other side of the room onto one of the plush couches to continue the conversation without waking him up.

“So, how are you and Ginny doing?” Hermione asked Harry.

He blushed even more.

“I didn’t mean that Harry” Hermione said in an exasperated tone. “I meant everything. Have you chosen a name for the baby yet? It must be easy now you know what you’re having”

“Yes we have. We’re lucky it was a boy, because we couldn’t agree on a girl’s name before the scan” Harry told her.

“Well? What is it?” Hermione asked.

“James Sirius Potter” Harry beamed.

“Obviously James after my father and me, Sirius because Ginny and I both loved him very much” Harry told her.

“I think it’s perfect” Hermione said, shuffling around trying to get comfortable and failing miserably.

“Sorry Harry, I’m going to have to stand up, I am still listening. It’s just that the baby moves less if I am walking around”

Harry helped Hermione up and then kneeled down in front of her.

“Listen up in there. Give your mummy a break or me and your uncle Ron are going to have to deal with you when you come out” Harry told the baby.

Hermione giggled, “What on earth are you doing Harry?”

“Shhh. This is what uncles are for” Harry told her.

“You’re just as bad as Draco, he never talks to me anymore. He has long conversations with the baby instead” she laughed, making Harry laugh along with her at the thought of the Slytherin Prince on his knees talking to her belly.

“I’m the same with Ginny. Whenever I talk to the baby he kicks so I do it all the time”

All the laughter woke Ron “Huh… What are you doing on the floor Harry?” he asked groggily.

“Oh, nice of you to join us; Harry was just having a little chat, uncle to baby” Hermione told him.

“Huh?” Ron was never very eloquent, especially after just waking up.

“Nothing. So we were talking baby names. Have you and Luna decided on any yet?” Hermione asked as Harry sat back down in the chair by the fireplace.

“Yeah, sort of. Luna keeps changing her mind all the time”

"So what are they?” Harry asked. Hermione was walking back and forward to try and calm the baby down.

 “Brandon for the boy and Alice for the girl; I quite like Alice but not so sure about Brandon. Every time I try and talk to her about it she just asks if there is anymore pudding, so I’ve given up”

"The names are sweet Ron” Hermione told him rubbing circles into the spot where the baby currently felt like he was hitting her with a beaters bat.

“Could be worse mate, she could’ve chosen something like Wrackspurt Radish Weasley, I’d be happy if I were you” added Harry.

“Yeah, I know. I just wanted to give the babies family names, that’s all” Ron said, he seemed a little defeated.

“Well, why not give them middle names that are from your family. Compromise with her, she picked the first names and you pick the middle ones” suggested Hermione.

“I might try that, although I don’t know what’s going to go with Brandon” said Ron.

….

Later that day Hermione was back in the flat eating a huge bowl of cereal that she had rested on her belly.

Draco came in and kissed her on the forehead. “How was your day with your friends?”

“It was good; nice to be just the three of us again. It’s been a long time” She replied, spooning another load of cereal into her mouth.

Draco looked hurt.

“I didn’t mean anything bad, darling. It’s just that we spent seven years together and one of those was on the run, in a tent with no one else around. I’ve missed being able to just be Hermione, Harry and Ron. We talked and laughed and we were just teenagers for a little while. In two months I’ll be a mum and then I won’t be able to do that anymore”

At that moment the baby kicked and the bowl moved.

“Oh my word! Did you see that?” Hermione asked a little startled.

“Yeah, I did” Draco said laying a kiss on Hermione’s temple.

The baby kicked again and the bowl moved with it.

The couple laughed.

The baby gave a third kick. This time it actually hurt Hermione a little and the bowl went flying off her belly and onto the floor.

“Oh Merlin; that was a hell of a kick, I’m starting to think there is a Quidditch team instead of baby in here” Hermione said rubbing the spot where the baby had knocked over the bowl.

Draco took out his wand and cleaned up the mess and Hermione went into the kitchen for another bowl of cereal. Draco followed her in and put his arms around her from behind and placed his hands over the baby.

“I love you” he whispered into her ear. Ever since they had made up two months previously he was constantly telling her, making sure she knew without a doubt how he felt.

“I love you too, now let me eat my cereal” was Hermione’s response.

“Cereal? It’s nearly dinner time, why are you eating cereal?” Draco asked.

”Normally it’s a potato salad by the ton, or fish and chips or Anchovy Pizza even though you hate fish. Where has cereal come from?” Draco had been rather disgusted over his wife’s eating habits over the last two months!

“I don’t know. Why don’t you ask the baby? It’s his or her choice, nothing to do with me” Hermione replied pulling away and going back to the living room with her bowl of cereal.

Hermione kept shuffling around on the couch trying to get comfortable, but the baby was practically doing back flips inside her and without much space to do them in.

“Babe, why don’t we walk up to the castle and have dinner tonight?  Walking normally makes the baby sleep, and after we can go see Blaise and Lavender” suggested Draco.

“Ok, but why do we have to see Blaise and Lavender? Blaise normally comes here” asked Hermione, not thrilled by the idea of spending an evening with Lavender.

“Did I forget to tell you when I came in? Sorry. Blaise just told me today at lunch, they are finally pregnant. For sure” Draco said with a smirk. He was happy for his friend, who had been very excited when he had told him earlier.

“Oh that’s wonderful! Yes of course, we should go and see them after dinner” Hermione replied while putting out her hands for Draco to help her up.

“But first…” Hermione took Draco’s hand and waddled towards the bedroom and revealed that she was wearing the underwear he had gotten her for Christmas.

“Really?” Hermione had been a little too uncomfortable in the past week for them to do anything in the bedroom.

“Mmhhmm” she said and closed her eyes, touched the bra strap and turned it into Draco’s favourite outfit, a blood red bra and panty set and they proceeded to make love until dinnertime.

….

They walked up to the castle and joined the Gryffindor table for dinner.

“So is anyone going home for Easter tomorrow?” asked Neville who had his arm around Hannah who had just started to show.

“Yes, we are” Ginny replied indicating herself and Harry. “Mum would go mental if we didn’t”

“What about Ron and Luna?” Neville asked

“Where are Ron and Luna?” Draco asked before Ginny could answer.

Hermione pulled Draco towards her and whispered into his ear “Do you remember what I was like when I was 23 weeks pregnant?” raising her eyebrows a couple of times.

“Oh, right”

Ginny continued “they are going to stay with Luna’s father now that the house has been rebuilt fully”

“We’re staying here. Gran decided to redecorate the house since we’re at school now, to be ready for the baby and she doesn’t want Hannah around the fumes” Neville said, laying a hand over Hannah’s tiny bump and laying a kiss on her temple.

“We will be going back to the Manor but I think we might go to the Burrow at some point since we didn’t manage to get there over Christmas” said Hermione.

Draco put his arm around Hermione and whispered in her ear “I’m sorry about that baby” kissing her temple.

“Forget it” she murmured back.

They had dinner with their friends and then made their way back to the Marriage Wing to see Blaise and lavender.

….

Draco knocked on the door holding Hermione to his side; she was tired from the walk to and from the castle and her back was beginning to ache.  Blaise answered the door and beckoned them inside.

“Err... Blaise, mind if I use the bathroom?” Hermione asked.

“Sure, you know where it is” he replied and motioned for Draco to follow him into the living room where Lavender was sat on the couch.

“Joys of pregnancy guys, you’ve got it all to come. I think that’s the tenth time she’s gone to the bathroom since lunch” said Draco.

“Congratulations Lavender, I didn’t get the opportunity earlier” Draco said.

“Oh, thanks Malfoy” Lavender replied, although she gave him a dirty look.

“Look Lavender. You are married to my best friend, can we just start a fresh. Forget all the past stuff. We barely knew each other; I didn’t even tease you that much. My wife got the brunt of it and she’s forgiven me. What do you say?” Draco asked.

“You’re joking right? Your father threw hexes at me during the final battle. You were a death eater. You tried to kill Dumbledore. Do you really think I want someone like you in my baby’s life or mine? I hate the fact that Blaise is your friend. I don’t want you anywhere near me”

Hermione had come in during the conversation and was standing by the living room door listening to everything that is going on.

“Hold on a second Lavender; there is a lot you don’t know about him and his family, just like I’m sure there is a lot we don’t know about yours. Now he has apologized and asked to start again and he’s right, out of everyone in Gryffindor I have the most right to hate him and I am very happily married to him, so I think it’s time you grew up” Hermione said getting very worked up.

Draco came over and put his arms around her “Calm down baby. It doesn’t matter. Relax; you don’t want to get upset”

“I can’t believe this girl. We went through a war. We lost so many people. There is so much more important stuff in life than her petty grudges. I’m sorry Blaise but I can’t stay and listen to her anymore. You know you’re welcome to come over whenever you want but I really must go now” Hermione said, leaving Draco’s embrace and walking out of the front door.

“Sorry Blaise, she’s a bit emotional at the moment, I better go see if she’s okay. Congratulations again mate” Draco left as Blaise went into the living room to have yet another row with Lavender.

Draco got back to the flat and found Hermione in the living room, pacing. She was absolutely furious.  He went and put his arms around her “Baby, calm down. I’m used to it and most of what she said is true, I was a death eater and I suppose it’s fair if people don’t want me around them”

He was used to people reacting like that to him. But as long as he had made an effort to apologize he was satisfied. Hermione however was not soothed in any way by his words.

“I can’t say anything about your father, there are probably things he’s done no-one even knows about, but you had no choice. I won’t allow dumb little Barbie’s like Lavender treat you that way!” Hermione fumed.

“What’s a Barbie?” Draco asked, not understanding the reference to the muggle toy.

“Oh, sorry; I forgot you wouldn’t know what that was. Look I’m just angry. Let’s forget about it and finish packing for the Easter holidays and go to bed, I’m exhausted” Hermione said leaning into his embrace.

“Just let the house elves do it and go lie down babe” Draco said, placing a kiss on her forehead.

“I will not. You know how I feel about house elves. I can’t say anything at the Manor because it is your mums house and thankfully she treats them quite well, but I will not have house elves do something I can do quite well myself” she said, walking away from him towards the bedroom where her trunk was sitting open with some of their clothes and books in.

Draco sighed and followed her into help.

They went to bed that night and Hermione curled herself around Draco, falling asleep straight away. He lay awake a while, feeling the baby kick against him and thinking over the past and how different things would have been if the dark lord had never existed.

….

The next morning the students going home filed into the carriages that would take them to Hogsmeade Station. They took the long train ride home with their friends and with promises of coming to the Burrow during the holiday; Hermione and Draco went and met Narcissa outside of Kings Cross Station.

“Oh my dear you look wonderful!” beamed Narcissa when she saw Hermione.

She kissed both her son and daughter in law on the cheeks as the driver put their luggage in the boot of the car and they piled in and were driven back to the Malfoy estate.

“So how have you been feeling, Hermione?” Narcissa asked.

Hermione was curled into Draco’s side “I’m fine Narcissa, a little tired and a bit uncomfortable but it’s nothing I can’t handle” she replied, struggling to keep her eyes open.

“That’s good dear. Why don’t you have a nap, it will be a while before we are home?” Narcissa suggested.

“No no, I don’t want to be rude” Hermione said, sitting up.

“Nonsense, it wasn’t that long ago I was in your position. I know how tired you must be feeling. If you feel the need to sleep don’t worry on my account my dear” Narcissa said.

“Well, I am tired, if you don’t mind I think will” Hermione said, curling back into Draco’s side and quickly falling asleep.

“Thank you mother. She is always worrying about doing something wrong in front of you. I think it’s because she knows there are certain things expected of her as the next Lady Malfoy” Draco whispered to his mother.

“Well, there are things I will teach her when she is ready, but I think finishing school and having the baby are more important don’t you” Narcissa replied.

“I agree completely mother, I keep telling her not to worry yet but Hermione always has this need to excel at everything she does” Draco said moving some hair out of her face as she slept.

“How are things between you both now? I was so worried when you went back to school after Christmas” Narcissa asked.

“Fantastic mother; she is incredible. I’m so grateful that the ministry put us together. I can’t tell you how much I love her; there are no words” Draco said looking at the sleeping witch.

He looked up to see tears in his mother’s eyes. “Mother? I’m sorry did I say something to upset you?”

“No my son. I am so happy. All I have ever wanted was for you to be happy and now you have a wonderful wife and a baby coming, I couldn’t be more pleased” Narcissa replied.

They continued to talk in whispers until they arrived at the Manor and Draco woke Hermione up to get out of the car.

“Come on sweetheart, it’s time to get out of the car” he whispered in her ear as he stroked her cheek.

Hermione opened her eyes and smiled “Hey, are we there?”

“Yes my love. Come on, you can’t be comfortable” Draco said offering her a hand to help her out of the car. “Mother said she has made another change to the house and wants to show us, are you ready?” Draco asked leading Hermione up the stairs to the front doors of the Manor.

They found Narcissa in the foyer and followed her down the hall towards the main lounge of the house.

Hermione pulled back “Err... Where are we going?” she still wasn’t ready to go there.

“Don’t panic dear, just take a look” replied Narcissa.

Hermione took the last few steps and looked at the spot that should have held the door to the lounge.

Instead of a door there was a portrait of Hermione and Draco. It had obviously been painted from their wedding photo.

”Time for a new beginning don’t you think?” said Narcissa. “I’ve had the room stripped of all furnishings and blocked off. This painting is here to show everyone, but most of all you that you are part of this family” said Narcissa, placing a hand on Hermione’s shoulder.

“Oh Narcissa. You shouldn’t have gone to all that trouble for me” Hermione gasped, trying to hold back tears.

“Nonsense. It was no trouble and you are worth every second of the work my dear. You have made my son happy and you are two months from giving me my first grandchild. I can’t tell you how grateful I am that you are one of us now” Narcissa said. She also looked like she was holding back tears.

“Thank you Narcissa, I am very proud to be part of your family too” Hermione said, hugging her mother in law.

...

A week later Hermione was sitting having a snack in the dining room when Errol flew straight into the dining room window making Hermione jump. “That bloody bird, I don’t understand how it’s still flying” Hermione muttered to herself as she waddled out to the front of the house and around to the window to find Errol flat on his back with a note addressed to her attached to his leg.

She called Slinky to take care of the old owl and went back inside to read the letter.

_Dear ‘Mione_

_Mum wants to invite you all round for Sunday lunch tomorrow. Everyone will be here. She said to extend the invitation to Draco’s mum as well. Hope you’re doing okay. Can’t wait to see you._

_Lots of Love_

_Ginny_

_P.S. Can you believe how bad Errol looks now?!!_

Hermione got up and went in search of Draco and Narcissa. She found both in Narcissa’s Parlour playing a game of cards.

“Mrs. Weasley has invited us to lunch tomorrow, would you like to come Narcissa?” she asked.

“Oh, really? Well, I suppose if she is sure” Narcissa hesitated.

“Mrs. Weasley wouldn’t have invited you if you weren’t welcome Narcissa, please come” Hermione asked.

“Alright” Narcissa replied although she wasn’t sure how well the day would go.

…

The next day Hermione, Draco and Narcissa were to be found by the fireplace in the foyer of the house getting ready to floo over to the Burrow.

”Are you sure I should come, Hermione dear? I don’t want to make anyone uncomfortable” Narcissa asked, worrying her lip.

“Yes, I am one-hundred percent sure. Now let’s go” She motioned for Draco to go first as she didn’t want to risk falling out of the floo at the other end. He was going ahead to make sure he would catch her.

After he disappeared in a flash of green flames, Hermione took a pinch of floo powder and stepped inside the grate “The Burrow” she called and found herself whirling around fireplace after fireplace until she landed in Draco’s arms in the kitchen of the Burrow.

They moved to the side and a moment later Narcissa stepped out, brushing soot off her beige suit.

“Mum, I just heard the floo activate” they heard Ginny scream through the house from the living room, a moment later Mrs. Weasley came bustling into the kitchen.

“Oh Hermione, I’m so glad to see you” She pulled Hermione into a warm hug.

“It’s good to see you too Molly” Hermione hugged her back.

Molly saw the others over Hermione’s shoulder “I’m so glad you came with Hermione, I was worried you wouldn’t” she said leaving Hermione’s embrace and going to wrap her arms around Narcissa.

“Hello Draco dear” she kissed his cheek “Come in come in, sit down. The boys are out playing Quidditch in the orchard, but for obvious reasons the girls are all in the living room” Mrs. Weasley told them.

“I think I’ll join the boys, too many pregnant women in one room for any guy” Draco said, kissing Hermione’s cheek and walking off in the opposite direction.

“Come on then, sit down” Mrs. Weasley prompted.

Narcissa saw Pansy sitting on the couch and sat next to her. “Pansy dearest, how are you? Draco told me you were having twins” Narcissa greeted her.

“I’m fine thanks Narcissa, yes its twins. Fred and Christopher” she replied.

“Lovely my dear” Narcissa smiled.

“Have you met my sisters-in law, Ginny and Luna” Pansy introduced them. At this moment her breeding showed. She introduced them eloquently, although she couldn’t actually get off the couch, without assistance.

“I believe we’ve seen each other in passing” Narcissa replied diplomatically.

A moment later there was the sound like a stampeding elephant coming from the back door indicating that the boys were back and Mrs. Weasley got up to put the lunch out.

Narcissa stood “Would you like some help Molly?” she offered.

“Help would be lovely” replied Molly and the two mothers went off to the kitchen, although having never had to cook Narcissa could only really set the table.

The boys and Mr. Weasley joined the girls in the living room. “Hermione, lovely to see you” Mr. Weasley said sitting down on his chair.

“Hello Arthur. How are you?” Hermione replied.

“Oh fine fine. To be honest, just trying to keep Molly calm. Fleur is due any day now you know. We’re just waiting on Bill’s head to come poking through the floo and we’ll be off to St. Mungo’s for our first grandchild.” Mr. Weasley informed her.

“Oh of course, I didn’t realise she was due already, though I suppose it makes sense. Everyone I know is having babies, it gets a little confusing” Hermione told the group.

“DINNER!!!!!” Yelled Mrs. Weasley from the kitchen and the group got up and some walking some waddling went into the kitchen.

…

A few days later found the couple on the Hogwarts Express on their way back to school. Hermione was snacking on a box of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans and reading her Charms textbook for the third time that year.

Their NEWT’s were going to start in less than two months and the baby was ten weeks away so she tried to study as often as Draco and the baby would allow.

The baby was beginning to really exhaust her. She kept waking up throughout the night in discomfort. Draco had found her a few times curled up asleep in one of the soft armchairs in the Manor library and had started to insist that she slow down on the studying, after all she knew the years textbooks by heart anyway.

“Baby, why don’t you put that book down and rest? We have another few hours before we get back to school. We could go and find the others even” Draco asked.

“I’ve only got a couple more chapters Draco” she replied, not really listening to what he was saying.

“Okay, darling” Draco said, lying back in his seat. He obviously wasn’t going to get through to her.

…

Once they got back to school, Hermione threw herself into her studies. Draco kept finding her in the middle of the night, reading in the living room.

Draco couldn’t get her to stop; she was in full revision mode, with colour-coded timetables stuck up all around the flat.

This continued for two weeks. Draco could barely get a conversation out of her that wasn’t to do with schoolwork and was getting worried as she was getting heavy bags under her eyes and looked exhausted constantly.

One lunch he gave up on trying to get Hermione out of the Library and went down to the Great Hall.

There he found Harry and Ron eating at the Gryffindor table. He sat down and got a sandwich from one of the platters in the middle of the table “How the hell do I get your friend to take a break? She just won’t stop” Draco asked them, exasperated.

“There is nothing you can do mate. Once Hermione starts revising you might as well talk to a wall because she won’t stop” Harry told him.

At that moment Blaise came running into the hall “Drake. Quick you have to come with me to the hospital wing”

“Huh” Draco asked with half a sandwich hanging out of his mouth.

“Hermione collapsed!” Blaise yelled.

 

 


	16. chapter 16

Draco and Blaise were running up the staircases closely followed by Harry and Ron. They had raced out of the hall like they were being chased by rampaging Hippogriffs at Blaise’s words.

“I saw her in the library mate. She stood up to get a book and the next thing she was on the floor. Madam Pince levitated her and took her to the hospital wing straight away and I came to find you” Blaise panted out as they ran up another flight of stairs.

They skidded to a halt outside the hospital wing and Draco flew through the doors and straight to Madam Pomfrey.

“Is she Okay? What happened? Is the baby alright?” He rambled out, desperately looking around for Hermione.

“Mr Malfoy, calm down. She is fine. Follow me” Madam Pomfrey led the four boys to a bed in the back of the ward.

“She is asleep. When Madam Pince brought her in I checked her over. The baby is absolutely fine” Madam Pomfrey whispered to them.

“If she’s fine, why did she collapse” Harry asked. Draco was already at her side, kissing her bump.

“She is exhausted Mr. Potter. She isn’t getting enough sleep. Merlin knows being pregnant is tiring enough, without studying for exams and from what Madam Pince said she is constantly in the library. She needs to slow down” Madam Pomfrey informed them.

At that moment Hermione stirred. Draco moved up to her and kissed her temple. “You okay baby?” he asked.

“Mmmm...Oh hey guys” Hermione said when she saw the boys around her bed. “Yeah, I’m okay. Don’t really remember what happened. I was in the library and then I was here” she told them.

“Could you three step outside a moment? I need to speak to Mr & Mrs Malfoy” Madam Pomfrey told Harry, Ron and Blaise before pulling the curtain around the bed and casting a silencing charm on the area.

“Hermione, collapsing like this today was your body’s way of telling you that you are pushing yourself too hard. I am going to put you on two weeks bed rest” Madam Pomfrey told her.

“But Madam Pomfrey, the NEWTs start in two weeks! I need to revise!” Hermione interrupted.

“You will be on two weeks bed rest in your flat. If you cannot adhere to this I will make you do it here in the hospital wing” Madam Pomfrey insisted.

“Mr. Malfoy, I am counting on you to make sure that she rests as much as possible. You are very lucky that this wasn’t very serious. If you had fallen forward instead of backwards you risked seriously injuring the baby or possibly starting off early labour” she told them.

“Now, I want you here tonight so that I can monitor you and make sure nothing develops later on in the day” Madam Pomfrey told Hermione “and Hermione I mean it when I say rest. If I find out that you are doing anything you shouldn’t be I will keep you in here for the two weeks” Madam Pomfrey then opened the curtains and left.

The bed was instantly surrounded by Harry, Ron, Blaise and Ginny, Luna and Pansy, who had heard what had happened and instantly gone to the hospital wing to make sure Hermione was okay.

“Hey you guys” Hermione said when she saw them all standing around her.

“Oh ‘Mione, when are you going to learn?” Ginny said sitting in one of the chairs Harry had summoned over for the group and taking Hermione’s hand.

“You can’t study twenty-four hours a day” Ginny chided her.

“I know, It’s just…I can’t let the ministry dictate this as well. I need to do well in these exams, even if it means nothing later. I didn’t think I would survive the war and be able to come back to school and do this but I did and then they throw all this marriage and baby stuff on us. I just wanted to have this one thing, for me. I know it’s silly but I needed this bit of normalcy” Hermione explained. “I should’ve been more careful. I’m sorry I worried you all” she said, unable to look them in the eye.

“Don’t be silly Hermione, that’s understandable” said Pansy from her seat at the foot of Hermione’s bed “we all feel that way, we just don’t make ourselves ill to get it. You need to just tone it down a bit”

“Come on guys, we need to get back to lessons” Blaise told them and after each giving Hermione a kiss on the cheek, Harry, Ron, Blaise, Luna. Ginny and Pansy left. Draco however refused to leave.

“I asked you to slow down Hermione. I practically begged you. You put yourself and our baby in danger. Don’t ever scare me like that again” Draco reprimanded her. Now that he knew she was okay, he was pissed!

“I know. I’m sorry Draco. I swear I’ll slow down. The baby and you are the most important things to me, I’ll be more careful” she told him

“Too bloody right you will. Like it or not Hermione I will not allow this to happen again. It’s not just you that you have to think about anymore. That’s my baby too and you will not harm it!” Draco was fuming. He got up and walked away before he said something he would regret, leaving Hermione in tears.

He went back to lessons, and then later on went to dinner and then to the flat and to bed.

….

**3am**

Draco was still not asleep. He regretted going off at Hermione and missed the feel of her next to him in the bed. He got out of bed and got dressed; he knew what he needed to do.

He left the flat and got in the lifts down to the fireplaces in the lobby of the Marriage Wing.  He flooed straight over to the Hospital Wing and slowly crept towards Hermione’s bed so as not to wake up Madam Pomfrey.

He found her still awake, with tear tracks down her face.

”Baby, I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to go off at you like that. I was just so scared when Blaise found me and I guess I just wasn’t thinking about what I was saying. I love you and the baby so much” he said kissing away her tears.

“No, you were right. I was being selfish; the baby is the most important thing. I’m going to do whatever Madam Pomfrey tells me, including drink this disgusting  _Pepper Up_ potion. I never did like pepper very much” she told him, grimacing at the goblet on her bedside table.

Draco got up and transfigured the bed into a double and climbed in next to Hermione. She turned over into his arms and they laughed as the baby began to kick against him; soon after they were both fast asleep.

….

The next day Hermione was released from the hospital wing and went back to the flat and straight to bed. Madam Pomfrey had agreed that she could read and revise in bed as long as she made sure to sleep and eat properly.

She took her  _Pepper Up_ potion every day and made sure to try and get eight hours of sleep at night, although that’s when the baby decided to wake up and kick her constantly so she was finding sleep difficult.

After the two weeks were up, Hermione went to see Madam Pomfrey to get the all clear to go back to lessons.

Madam Pomfrey checked her over “Where’s your husband? He hasn’t missed a check up yet” asked Madam Pomfrey as she measured Hermione’s stomach.

“We didn’t get much sleep last night, I was really uncomfortable and the baby was having fun kicking me in the ribs. I thought I would let him sleep, so I left early” Hermione told the nurse.

“Ah, I see. Well you seem to be fine Hermione. I’m quite happy for you to go back to lessons. A few things before you do though. Now your thirty-four weeks, and your growing as expected. The baby’s head is now engaged, which is probably why you were feeling it kick you in the ribs. Now most first babies tend to be late but if you do feel any unusual twinges of any kind do not be afraid to come and see me and we can check you out, okay?” Madam Pomfrey informed her, filling in some final notes on her chart.

“Thanks Madam Pomfrey, I’ll just be of-….”

Hermione never got to finish her sentence as the floo flashed green and George stepped out with a panting Pansy in his arms.

He was white as a ghost “Madam Pomfrey, help. She just, doubled over in pain, says it’s a contraction. It’s too early isn’t it?”

“Now don’t panic you’ll be no good to us if you do George. Come on Pansy dear, up onto a bed, let’s have a look at you” Madam Pomfrey said, running over to them.

Hermione stood frozen. Even though it was twins, she knew it was too early for Pansy to give birth. She went over to them “Can I help?”

“Maybe dear, hold on” Madam Pomfrey said as she covered Pansy in a sheet and began to feel if she was dilated or not “George, I started to prepare for the births recently, in my office behind my desk is a cabinet full of potions, go and get me the pale pink one on the top shelf” she told him.

“Hermione dear, try to comfort Pansy until he gets back” she whispered.

Hermione went to Pansy and took her hand. “It’s ok Pansy, everything will be fine” she kept whispering.

George came back with the potion and Madam Pomfrey got Pansy to drink it down in one. “Now I need you to lay back and try to relax while it takes effect. It will stop the contractions. You are two centimetres dilated and we don’t want you to give birth yet okay”

Pansy just nodded and took a deep breath. “George, come with me” Madam Pomfrey said beckoning him away from the bed. Hermione stayed at Pansy’s side and just kept talking to her, trying to get her to calm down.

Madam Pomfrey came back with George and some other potions from her office. “Pansy, we need to hold off your labour as long as possible so I’m afraid you’re going to have to stay here. I need you to take a gulp of this potion every hour and rest as much as possible”

George pulled Hermione aside as Madam Pomfrey helped Pansy put on a gown. “Thanks ‘Mione, I appreciate your help. I know it’s not fair to ask you at the moment but do you think you could send a note to mum, because I really don’t want to leave. She’s at shell cottage helping Bill and Fleur with baby Victoire but she’ll go mental if we don’t tell her what happened” he asked.

“Of course I will George. I’ll get Draco to go now, I can’t really get up the Owlery stairs myself but I will make sure your mum knows okay. And don’t worry, she’ll be okay” Hermione told him, kissing his cheek.

She went over to Pansy and gave her hug and went off to do as promised.

…

**1 st June**

Two weeks went by. The group were starting to take their exams and Hermione was more than ready to have the baby out of her. She was thirty-six weeks gone and she felt as big as a house. Her ankles were swollen, her back hurt, she had to pee every two minutes and her milk had come in so her boobs had grown and they hurt!.

She was sitting with Draco in their living room and he was trying his best to rub her back and keep her comfortable, whilst trying not to stare at her incredible chest. They heard a knock at the door and Draco hopped up to get it as Hermione couldn’t physically get up without help.

“Hello Ron, is everything okay” Draco asked when he saw who was on his doorstep.

“Pansy is in labour. Madam Pomfrey can’t do anything else to stop it and she says at thiry-six weeks the babies will be okay. We’re all going to the hospital wing to wait and mum and dad are on their way. I thought you’d wanna know since you and Pansy have been friends so long and stuff” Ron said, looking about pale.

“We’ll come with you” Draco said, walking back to the living room to haul Hermione to her feet.

…..

Fifteen hours later Hermione, Draco, Ron, Luna, Ginny and Harry were sitting in the new waiting area that had been set up near the doors of the hospital wing. Mr. Weasley was pacing in front of them and Mrs Weasley was with George and Pansy.

They heard footsteps and all looked up in unison. It was George “Madam Pomfrey says that she’s ready to push, mum sent me to tell you” he hurriedly said before running back to where his wife was about to give birth to his children.

Forty-five minutes after that Mrs Weasley came out looking tired and ecstatic at the same time. “They are just perfect” she cried to the group. “They both have red hair and weigh four pounds each. Madam Pomfrey says they’re fine, being early hasn’t affected them” she said before collapsing into a chair and crying joyfully into Mr. Weasley’s jumper as he hugged her.

“How is Pansy?” Draco asked.

“She fine dear. She’s very tired she did so well. Actually she asked for you and Hermione to go in first.” Mrs. Weasley answered him.

Draco helped Hermione out of her seat and they walked hand in hand to Pansy’s bed. They went around the curtains and saw a wonderful site.

George and Pansy were lying together on the small bed, each holding one of their sons. “Draco, Hermione” Pansy smiled to them.

“Hey Pan” Draco saying his childhood name for her “Mrs. Weasley said you wanted us”

“Yeah, well you’re the closest thing I have to family so, I would like to introduce you to Christopher and Fred Weasley” Pansy said holding out Christopher for him to take. Hermione took a seat and George carefully stood and put Fred into her arms.

“Oh George, they’re beautiful” she said to him. “Congratulations” she was tearing up.

Draco was just staring down at the bundle in his arms as the baby yawned and snuggled into him.

“Well done Pan” he said, not looking away from the baby.

Hermione was enthralled with Fred. She hadn’t really been around babies and as she got closer to the birth of her own, was getting worried about being a bad mother, but Fred lying in her arms felt right. She bent to kiss his forehead and the group laughed as he opened his mouth and appeared to be searching her chest for a nipple.

“Looks like my boy is hungry” said George taking the baby and handing him to Pansy who was unbuttoning the top of her hospital gown.

“And that’s our cue to go” said Draco, looking anywhere but at Pansy as she tried to coax Fred into eating for the first time.

They left the new parents alone. Hermione was tired from waiting around all day and there was a waiting area full of people eager to see the new arrivals, including Blaise, who had waited until later to join the group so as to not disturb the family.

Draco put his arm around Hermione’s shoulder “Come on baby, lets go home”


	17. chapter 17

# Four Days Later (5th June 1999)

 

Hermione was in the baby’s room wrapping a present for Draco. It was his 19th birthday and although she was tired and ready to sleep after finishing her final Transfiguration exam earlier that day she was determined to make it special for him.

 

Harry, Ron, Goyle and Blaise had whisked Draco away to the lake with a bottle of firewhiskey hidden in Blaise’ robes to celebrate, giving Hermione time to get prepared in the flat.

 

She had hidden the present she had bought him on their last Hogsmeade trip under the crib in the baby’s room along with gifts sent by his mother and Jean, who was very excited to be able to use her owl for the first time.

 

Hermione had put up a banner reading “Happy Birthday Draco” which she had bewitched to call out Happy Birthday every time he walked past it and had organised some platters of food and jugs of pumpkin juice from the castle kitchens.

 

Now all she needed to do was get dressed and be ready for their friends to arrive. It was going to be a small party as everyone was exhausted from various pregnancies and exam revision.

 

As she slipped her yellow maternity dress over her head, she heard a knock on the door.

 

She opened it to find Luna and Ginny with presents and cards, looking overheated and ready to collapse into their beds.

 

“Hey guys, come in” Hermione told them as she led them into the room.

 

“Oh wow, it’s so much cooler in here than our place” Ginny commented, placing her gift to Draco on the small table next to the food and sitting on the couch.

 

“Yes, I placed a cooling charm on the whole flat. Summer probably isn’t the best time to be heavily pregnant” Hermione told them.

 

“Luna sit down” Hermione said as Luna paced around the room.

 

“I’m fine thanks Hermione, one of the babies is playing a tune on my side with its feet at them moment” she said in her dreamy voice before actually humming the tune as she wandered around the living room.

 

Hermione gave Ginny a look and went back to the bedroom to put her hair up before everyone else came and the boys brought Draco back.

 

The door knocked again, this time being Neville, Hannah, Dean, Padma, Seamus and Parvati. Hermione beckoned them inside and offered them drinks.

 

Everyone in their year was officially pregnant and adding exams onto that looked exhausted.

 

Now Hermione was just waiting for the boys to come back. There was a knock at the door and Hermione waddled over to the front door a little confused as Draco would normally let himself in, before thinking of making her get up to open the door.

 

On the doorstep she found Lavender carrying a present. “Oh, well hello” Hermione said.

 

“Blaise left this behind” she said handing Hermione the present and turning to leave.

 

“Wait Lavender” Hermione said grabbing her arm gently “Why don’t you come in and join the party”

 

“I err..” Lavender didn’t really know what to say.

 

“Come on, your friends are in there and we would love to have you” Hermione coaxed. Really she would rather walk barefoot across hot broken glass than spend an evening with Lavender but over the last few months she had grown quite fond of Blaise and wanted to show him some support in his difficult marriage.

 

“Erm.. Okay” Lavender said stepping past Hermione and upon seeing Parvati going over to sit down.

 

Hermione saw the lift coming back up and quickly shut the door, shushing everyone and closing the living room door. A moment later they heard Draco opening the door and the boys entering the flat and then the living room door opening.

 

“SURPRISE!” They all yelled at a rosy cheeked, rather tipsy Draco, who jumped about a foot in the air.

 

“Oh Merlin. Hello everyone” Draco went over to Hermione and kissed her full on the mouth to choruses of ‘ooohh’s” from everyone “did you do all this?” he asked her.

 

Hermione nodded and he kissed her again to thank her. Hermione flicked her wand at the old Gramophone that she had borrowed from Mr. Filch; much to his displeasure and the sounds of the Weird Sisters filled the room, as the party got under way.

 

A couple of hours later a very tired Hermione opened the front door to find George with a present in one arm a sleeping Christopher in the other.

 

“Hey George, I didn’t think you would come, you must be exhausted” she said welcoming George into the hallway.

 

“Just wanted to come and drop Draco’s gift off. Pansy and Fred are asleep and Christopher was crying so I thought a little walk might help. He fell asleep in the lift. We’ve only had them home a day and we’re both knackered already, don’t know what I’m going to do when I go back to the shop” George told her handing her the gift.

 

“Do you want to come in and have a drink? You can put Christopher in the baby’s room” she offered.

 

“No, I better take him back, he’ll want feeding soon. Where’s the birthday boy?” George replied.

 

“Hang on, I’ll get him” Hermione slowly waddled back into the living room and signalled Draco to come out.

 

After a handshake and a ‘happy birthday’ George and Christopher left and around half an hour later the party ended and all the boys took their tired pregnant wives home.

 

Draco flicked his wand a few times and all the food and drinks began to clear up by themselves as he cuddled Hermione from behind “Thank you for this tonight baby, it was a lovely surprise” he whispered in her ear and kissed her neck.

 

“You’re welcome. Do you want to open your presents now or later?” Hermione asked.

 

“I’ll open the rest later, I just want yours now” he told her nibbling her earlobe.

 

“Okay well, the party was one part. Here is another part” she said handing him her gift.

 

“He opened it to find a white t-shirt. He unfolded it to find the words ‘I’m the daddy’ emblazoned across it in letters that changed colours as it moved.

 

“I thought it was really funny and I didn’t really know what you wanted so…” Hermione said, worried that he didn’t like it.

 

Draco burst out laughing; no one had ever gotten him anything cheap and cheerful like that. Anything his parents had ever given him was always expensive and mostly un-usable, this Draco would enjoy.

 

“It’s brilliant babe, I love it” he kissed her lips.

 

“Well for the last bit of the present you need to put this on” she said handing him a blindfold.

  
”Why?” he asked, wrapping it around his head.

 

“You’ll see” she said leading him to the bedroom, which was lit only by candlelight and helping him to lie back on the bed. She then took out her wand and bound his hands and feet to the four posts of the bed.

 

“Whoa! What’s going on ‘Mione?” he asked struggling to get his hands free.

 

“Ssshhh. Just lay back and relax” she said before using her wand to vanish both of their clothes.

 

Hermione took a bottle of baby oil from the bedside table that she had put out earlier and poured some onto Draco’s skin, massaging it into his muscled chest and abs.

 

“What’s that?” Draco asked, trying to suppress a moan at the feel of her hands massaging his chest.

 

“Well, since I don’t particularly want to go into early labour, we can’t really have sex, so I thought tonight, I might try something I learnt in that little book before I took it back to the library” Hermione whispered into his ear.

 

The feel of her breath on his neck and her hands rubbing his chest and abs caused Draco’s nether regions to tingle and harden underneath his wife.

 

Being exactly the result she was aiming for Hermione climbed off of him and poured some more baby oil into her hands. She then began to rub his hardened length, smothering it in the baby oil.

 

Draco being blindfolded and a little drunk reacted by thrusting up into her hands “Oh Merlin woman you’re going to kill me” he moaned as she rubbed some oil onto his balls.

 

She proceeded to leave little touches on every point she knew he found erotic on his body only occasionally taking his length into her hand again.

 

Draco struggled against his bindings, desperate to touch her. Being unable to see where she was going to touch next was driving him wild. It wasn’t long before he was doing everything he could to not cum.

 

She could feel him tensing up underneath her fingers. She knew he was ready so after casting _scourgify_ on his erection to remove the baby oil she took him in her mouth.

 

The shock of this new feeling around his member made Draco thrust up again and after only a few moments of bobbing her head Hermione heard Draco grunt and felt him spill his seed down her throat

 

“Merlin’s saggy drawers Hermione, where the hell did you learn to do that” he panted out as she took the blindfold off of his face and undid the bindings.

 

“I told you. The book I got from the Library when we got married” she said smiling down at him as he layback trying to catch his breath.

 

“I think we are going to have to buy that book when we leave here” he half joked pushing Hermione to lie on her back.

 

Hermione giggled and said “Happy Birthday baby” before closing her eyes.

 

“Oh no you don’t” Draco told her, causing her to open her eyes again. “If you think your going to sleep after that you’re very much mistaken.

 

Draco spent the rest of the night using his fingers and tongue to pleasure every part of Hermione’s body.

 

….

 

**19 th June 1999**

The seventh years were queued up outside the Great Hall for their final exam, Defence Against the Dark Arts, which was to start at 10am.

 

Hermione’s back was absolutely killing her and she was desperate to sit down.

 

They were brought into the hall and Professor Perkins stood at the front “You have three hours to finish the exam. If anyone needs aid, raise your hand. No speaking at all and any messing around, you will be taken out of the exam, effectively failing this NEWT. Now begin” she said casting her wand at the large hourglass at the front of the hall and everyone began to write.

 

Hermione was finished after two hours. She looked to the desk next to her and saw Draco furiously writing on his parchment. The pain in her back was getting worse and she needed to pee.

 

She put her hand up to signal to Professor Perkins. The teacher made her way over and bent down to Hermione. “I’m sorry professor, but I need to use the bathroom” she told her professor.

 

Professor Perkins walked with Hermione to the doors of the Great Hall and watched as she walked over to the girls’ bathroom across from the hall.

 

Halfway across the hallway, Hermione felt a massive cramp go through her back and sides and doubled over. Professor Perkins ran to her side “are you okay?”

 

“I think that was a contraction” Hermione panted out.

 

“Oh. Oh dear. Okay well you go over to the fireplace and floo up to the hospital wing, it will be easier and quicker than climbing the stairs and I’ll go and get Mr. Malfoy” the professor told her.

 

“NO! I’m sorry, didn’t mean to shout. Let him finish the exam. The baby isn’t exactly coming out yet. Please just tell him once he’s done, he’ll be angry but it’s better than him having to take it again” Hermione said, straightening up and beginning a slow walk over to the fireplace.

 

“Okay” the professor said, putting an arm around Hermione’s back and helping her towards the fireplace.

 

Hermione grabbed some floo powder and through it into the fireplace, when the flames turned green she got in and shouted ‘Hospital Wing’ and whirled away.

 

The professor went back to the Great Hall and tried to act normal so as not to distract the other students. She went over to Professors Slughorn and Flitwick, who were helping monitor the exam and whispered what was happening and they kept and eye on Draco so that they could alert him as soon as he was finished.

 

….

 

Hermione exited the fireplace and into the hospital wing, calling out for Madam Pomfrey.

 

The old nurse ran over and put her arm around the young witch, as she doubled over to another contraction “Madam Pomfrey, it’s not supposed to be for another week! What do I do?” Hermione was beginning to panic.

 

“Okay lets get you onto a bed dear, no panicking, it won’t help” Madam Pomfrey told her.

 

They got behind a curtain and Madam Pomfrey magically changed Hermione’s robes into a gown to make it easier for the young scared witch.

 

“Now, when did the contractions start?” Madam Pomfrey asked the now calmer Hermione.

 

“Just now. Professor Perkins allowed me to leave the exam to use the bathroom and I felt it. My back has been aching since I woke up this morning too.” Hermione told her, thankful that she wasn’t having another one yet.

 

“Lie back Hermione. I need to see if your dilated at all” Madam Pomfrey told her going to the foot of the bed and pulling out stirrups from underneath it to put Hermione’s feet in.

 

Hermione lay back and took a deep breath to calm herself as the nurse began to poke around in her nether regions.

 

“Well you are definitely in labour Hermione but your only one centimetre dilated so you are not in established labour yet. Now where is your husband?” the nurse asked.

 

“I asked the professor not to tell him until he’s finished his exam, I don’t want him to have to forfeit this one and take it again. We’ll have enough to do when the baby is born” Hermione informed her.

 

“Okay, well I want you to just relax and rest at the moment and if at all possible try to keep an eye on how far apart your contractions are. I’m going to go to my office and get everything we will need ready, I will not be long okay?” said Madam Pomfrey.

 

Hermione nodded and lay back against the hospital pillows.

 

Twenty minutes later the fireplace went green and Draco came pelting out calling Hermione’s name. He saw her in the bed and ran over.

 

“Why the hell didn’t you let them tell me? What’s happening? Hermione why aren’t you answering me?” Draco asked frantically.

 

Hermione however couldn’t contemplate a word he was saying as she was having her fourth contraction and could barely see through the pain of it.

 

When it stopped she yelled at him “DO NOT TALK TO ME WHILE I’M HAVING A CONTRACTION!” she then collapsed back into the bed and tried to catch her breath.

 

Draco held up his hands “Okay, sorry. I didn’t know. What can I do? Are you having the baby now? Where’s Madam Pomfrey?”

 

“She’ll be back in a minute. Stop panicking Draco, I’m nowhere near actually giving birth yet, now sit down and catch your breath” she told him, feeling pure relief now that the contraction was over and she had a good ten minutes before the next one.

 

….

 

An hour later and the hospital wing had seen a flow of people coming in and out. First Harry and Ron. Then Blaise. Shortly after Ginny and Luna who had heard rumours go through the school.

 

Harry put in an emergency floo call to the Manor to let Narcissa know and she had just arrived with Jean and surprisingly Henry Granger, although he stayed in the waiting area and refused to go and see Hermione.

 

Madam Pomfrey resurfaced from Hermione’s second examination “You have dilated another centimetre so you’re up to two now” Madam Pomfrey told Hermione and Draco.

 

Before either could answer Hermione got another contraction and grabbed Draco’s hand, squeezing hard as she breathed through it.

 

“Your doing great baby” Draco whispered in her ear as she lay back and got over the latest contraction. They had gone down to seven minutes apart and Hermione couldn’t decide whether a contraction or the _Cruciatus Curse_ was worse.

 

….

 

Four hours later and the contractions were much closer together. Hermione was tired and she was desperate to just get the baby out.

 

“You are five centimetres Hermione. Five more and you’ll be ready to push. Are you sure you don’t want a pain potion?” Madam Pomfrey enquired.

 

“No Madam Pomfrey. I want to do this naturally” she said, although the thought of another five hours was rather disturbing.

 

“Your water hasn’t broken yet Hermione so, if you can manage it, I would like you to try and walk around a bit. That usually helps to get things going” Madam Pomfrey told them.

 

Hermione nodded. She was fed up stuck in the bed anyway and hoped that she could find a better position for the next contraction. Draco helped her up and they began to walk up and down the ward.

 

An hour later her water broke.

 

….

 

Three hours after that Hermione was eight cm dilated and about ready to give in and ask for painkillers, if she wasn’t so stubborn that is.

 

Her contractions were three minutes apart and she took the few minutes between them to curse Draco and the ministry in every way she could think of.

 

“I don’t care about the ministry and their stupid law, I’m not doing this agai-….” She couldn’t finish the sentence because another contraction had hit and she could just about cope with it by breathing deeply.

 

“Baby, please take the pain potion, I can’t stand to see you like this” Draco practically begged.

 

“You can’t bare it! Are you kidding me! OW OW OW!” she called out as another contraction came, this time not even giving her the three minutes.

 

“I’m going to get Madam Pomfrey to check you over again, you must be ready by now” Draco said running down to the nurse’s office.

 

‘Don’t hex him. Don’t hex him. Don’t hex him’ she chanted to herself. After all it wasn’t really his fault that she was currently in agony, although it seemed a bit unfair that he loads of fun getting her into this condition and wasn’t feeling any of the pain.

 

Draco came down the ward practically dragging the poor nurse with him. “Mr. Malfoy, I have just examined her! Nothing will have changed in the last five minutes” Madam Pomfrey was telling him.

 

“I swear Draco if you make her examine me again before she’s supposed to I’m going to manually cut your baby maker off!” Hermione screamed at him as she went through another contraction.

 

Draco looked to Madam Pomfrey “Don’t worry Draco, she is in Transition, perfectly normal for her to hate you right now, she’ll forget all about it afterwards” Madam Pomfrey assured him.

….

 

Four more hours and Hermione had given up cursing Draco and the ministry. She had given up crying out when she had a contraction, which was pretty much every minute without a break now. She was just silently praying that the examination Madam Pomfrey was giving her now would say she was at ten centimetres and she could get the baby out of her

 

“It’s time” Madam Pomfrey told them with a big smile “Draco lift the pillows so she is sitting up more. Now Hermione on your next contraction I want you to take a big deep breath and bear down. Push as hard as you can, okay”

 

Hermione just nodded. She was absolutely exhausted and couldn’t really bare the thought of continuing much longer.

 

“Draco you need to help her by holding her leg up and we need another person for her other leg. Who would you both be comfortable with?”

 

“Screw who he’s comfortable with. I want Narcissa” Hermione yelled, she could feel a contraction coming.

 

“Darling, your mum is out there. Maybe it would be better -…” Draco was cut off

 

“I WANT NARCISSA. My mum is useless with stuff like this, I’ll end up helping her” Hermione said through gritted teeth.

 

“Okay, I’ll get her” Draco said, running down through the ward to the waiting area.

 

“Madam Pomfrey, I can’t wait for them to come back” she said. She used her arms to pull her legs up, giving her something to hold onto also and pushed down as hard as she could.  


“Good girl Hermione, keep them coming like that. Perfect” Madam Pomfrey was encouraging her.

 

Draco came back with his mother in tow and took hold of her leg for her.  
 

“Hermione, are you sure you want me?” Narcissa asked.

 

Hermione just nodded and began to push as she felt another contraction coming. Madam Pomfrey flicked her wand at Narcissa, sterilising her hands and charming some robe like scrubs onto her just like Draco had put on when Hermione had reached nine centimetres and Narcissa pulled up her other leg.

 

After twenty minutes of hard pushing Madam Pomfrey announced that she could see the head. Hermione began to push in earnest; she really couldn’t go on much longer. Her body was on fire; sweat was sticking her hair to her forehead.

 

“A couple more pushes and you’ll have your baby, next contraction push hard and we’ll have the head” Madam Pomfrey told her.

 

A moment later she felt one hit. She grabbed Draco’s hand and looked him straight in the eye. The intense look in them gave her the strength and she gave a powerful push, growling through the pain and passed the baby’s head.

 

“That’s it Hermione, The head’s out” Madam Pomfrey took hold of the baby’s’ head “ Now I need the best push you can give me to pass the shoulders and you’ll be able to meet your baby, Okay”

 

Hermione took a breath and grabbed her thighs to pull herself forward, pushing down as hard as she could. She felt the baby slip out of her and collapsed back on the bed breathing hard.

 

There was a moment’s silence as Madam Pomfrey suctioned the baby’s airways and then the best sound in the world. They heard their baby cry for the first time.

 

Madam Pomfrey severed the cord with her wand and wrapped it in a bundle. Draco helped Hermione sit up and Madam Pomfrey handed her their firstborn. “It’s a boy” she said with tears in her eyes.

 

“Hello little man” Hermione said taking a look at her son for the first time “Shhh, it’s okay, you’re okay” she cooed at him, rocking him slightly.

 

“Look Draco, look what we did. He’s perfect” she said to her husband not taking her eye away from the bundle in her arms.

 

“Yes, he is” Draco managed to croak out. Hermione turned to look at him and found real tears in his eyes. He kissed her and put his arms around his wife and child “Thank you” he whispered to her.

 

Nothing in the world mattered as the couple looked at their new son. He was pale like Draco and had a tiny tuft of white blonde hair. Draco traced a finger down the baby’s face and the baby grabbed his finger and held on.

 

Hermione with the help of Narcissa shuffled over slightly on the bed, allowing Draco to sit with her and hold his son for the first time. He was speechless. He never thought he would reach this moment.

 

Narcissa watched on from a seat on the other side of the bed “He is beautiful, what are you going to call him?”

 

Draco got up and slowly walked around to his mother “Son, I would like you meet your grandmother” he told the baby “Mother, allow me to introduce Anthony Cygnus Malfoy” he said placing the baby in her arms.

 

“Cygnus? After my father? Oh that is lovely. Thank you” she said more to Hermione than Draco, after everything her family had put Hermione through she hadn’t expected that.

 

After a little cuddle, Narcissa got up and handed the baby back to Hermione and took her robe-scrubs off “I’ll bring your mother and father in okay?”  
  
”Don’t force dad if he doesn’t want to, I couldn’t bare an argument now, not during this perfect moment” Hermione said to her mother in law.

 

Narcissa left and a moment later Jean and Henry poked their heads around the curtain. Jean immediately went over and kissed Hermione and Draco before cooing over her new grandson.

 

Henry stayed back and looked over at them.

 

“What do you think daddy?” Hermione asked biting her lip.

 

“He’s beautiful baby girl. Absolutely beautiful” he said walking over and holding out his arms.

 

Hermione handed the baby over to him and Henry had tears leak from his eyes. “ I’m so sorry baby girl. I was just angry because I should’ve been able to protect you, not you protecting us. I love you and I love my grandson very much” he said placing a kiss on the baby’s forehead and handing him to Jean so he could hold his daughter.

 

They stayed a few minutes, taking turns to kiss and hold their new grandson as Hermione lay back and rested. “Come on Henry, Narcissa is waiting to take us back home and it’s gone midnight, lets leave and let them rest.

 

“Gone midnight? Really so his birthday is the twentieth? I lost track of the time after a while” Hermione wasn’t even making sense anymore she was so exhausted.

 

“Yes baby, you had him after midnight. 20th June 1999” Draco said indulgently, kissing her on the temple.

 

Jean and Henry bid them farewell and left the ward.

 

A moment later Harry, Blaise and Ron poked their heads around the curtain.

 

“Can we interrupt?” Harry asked quietly. Madam Pomfrey didn’t know they had waited behind and was pottering around, clearing up in her office.

 

“Of course” Hermione beamed at her and her husband’s best friends.

 

“Congrats Drake. He looks just like you, a proper little Malfoy” Blaise said clapping his friend on the back.

 

“Hey, don’t put my little nephew down already” scoffed Ron and the group quietly laughed.

 

“Come on Blaise, let’s go and let my wife have a moment with her friends” Draco said although he struggled to actually leave the bed. Blaise kissed Hermione’s cheek and followed Draco.

 

Harry and Ron curled up on either side of the bed and took a proper look at the baby. “He really is cute ‘Mione” Ron said as the baby curled his hand around his finger.

 

“He is” agreed Harry “What are you guys calling him? You were so secretive about it”

 

“Well, Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron, let me introduce you to Anthony Cygnus Malfoy” she said with a tired smile.

 

The Golden Trio sat alone together and looked down on the newest member of their group. Everything was going to be just fine.

 


	18. Chapter 18

After getting a little sleep Hermione and Draco were allowed to take Anthony home; once Madam Pomfrey had given him a clean bill of health. 

Draco flooed over to the Marriage Wing and got the overnight bag that Hermione had packed a few weeks before and the buggy Hogwarts had provided.

Once he was back he did his best to change the baby’s nappy and put on his new clothes while Hermione was given the once over by the nurse.

“You are both fine to go home Hermione. Do you have any questions before you go?” Madam Pomfrey enquired.

“No, I think we’re okay at the moment Madam Pomfrey. Between the childcare classes and everything you’ve already explained, I think we’re just ready to go home now” Hermione said, getting dressed and finally out of the hospital gown that was beginning to irritate her.

“Errr… Babe, how do I do this again?” Draco asked trying to work out how to do up the terry cloth nappy.

“Oh Draco, Professor Sprout showed you five times! It’s like this” Hermione slowly slipped off the bed and went to show Draco the proper way to fold the nappy.

“I’ll never understand that” Draco stated.

“Well, we’ll be leaving Hogwarts in a month and I’m getting the muggle disposable ones because I hate these things” Hermione told him, while buttoning up Anthony’s baby grow and bending to kiss him on the forehead.

She wrapped him in her old blanket that her mother had given her for Christmas and they strapped him into the buggy.

After thanking the old nurse for her help, and with Draco pushing the buggy they took their son home.

…

Ten minutes after entering the flat, they heard a quiet knock on the door. Draco opened it to find Harry, Ron, Ginny and Luna.

“Hi” they all whispered, entering the small hallway.

“Go in guys, he’s asleep but I’m sure Hermione would love to see you” Draco told them, taking the ‘It’s a boy’ cards that Ginny and Luna were holding out to him.

“Hey” Hermione quietly said with a tired smile as the group entered the living room.

“Hey, I’m sorry we didn’t see him last night ‘Mione but Luna and I we’re knackered” Ginny explained giving Hermione a congratulatory hug before going over to the buggy in the corner of them room and sneaking a peak at the sleeping blonde baby.

“It’s fine Gin. I couldn’t have really handled any more visitors after Harry and Ron left anyway. Fourteen hours of labour, not to mention the defence exam really did me in” Hermione said, laying her head back against the couch.

“Harry said you didn’t take a pain potion. You are brave! I want them to pump me with everything they’ve got when this little one decides to come out” Ginny said running her hand over her protruding belly.

“Well, I read that it was better for the baby and I think I only threatened actual bodily harm on Draco once but to be honest I could use one now. I’m still really sore” Hermione told the girls as Harry and Ron took another look at the sleeping baby and Draco went into the kitchen to get drinks for everyone.

“I bet you are. How big was he?” Ginny enquired.

“9lb. Madam Pomfrey gave me some potions that are safe to take while breastfeeding. I think I might have to take one now actually” Hermione said, slowly pulling herself up from the couch and going over to the small overnight bag Draco had brought to the hospital wing for her.

“Baby, I would have got it for you, go and sit down” Draco said, coming out of the kitchen with a tray of glasses and a jug of pumpkin juice.

“No, I need to move around. I’ve been lying in a hospital bed for nearly twenty-four hours” Hermione said uncorking a small vial of blue potion and swallowing it in one.

Everyone sat down as Draco handed out drinks and they talked for a few minutes until they heard a cry coming from the corner of the room.

Draco jumped up instantly and went over to the buggy. “Come here little man” he said picking the baby up and cuddling him.

“He’ll be hungry love. It’s been a couple of hours since Madam Pomfrey helped me feed him” Hermione said from the couch, where she was undoing her shirt.

“Whoa, what are you doing?!” Ron exclaimed, when he noticed that Hermione was about to unclip her feeding bra.

“Getting ready to feed my son Ronald, is there a problem?” Hermione asked as Draco handed Anthony to her.

“Well no, but give a wizard some warning will ya” Ron said looking anywhere but at Hermione, who was struggling to get the baby to latch on properly.

“I think we’ll leave you guys to it” said Ginny, smacking Ron across the head as she walked past and gave Hermione and surprisingly Draco a kiss each on the cheek.

The two couples left and after a little struggle Hermione managed to get Anthony latched on and feeding properly.

“Love, can you get me the feeding pillow? It’s in the nursery” Hermione asked Draco as she tried to get comfortable on the couch.

He came back with the triangular pillow and placed it under his son, sat down on the couch next to Hermione and enjoyed the rest of the day with his family.

….

The next morning Draco woke to the sound of crying next to the bed. Anthony had obviously just woken up and was lying in his cream and brown bassinet next to Hermione’s side of the bed.

He quietly got out of bed and picked the baby up. “Come on son, we don’t want to wake up mummy” he quietly cooed at the baby, taking him from the room. Draco tried slightly more successfully to change the baby and snuggled him on his chest but Anthony was obviously hungry so Draco conceded defeat and went to wake Hermione.

She smiled when she saw them “how are my two favourite men this morning?” she said, undoing her feeding bra and taking the baby from Draco.

“Oh Merlin” he whispered to himself.

“What?” enquired a very tired Hermione.

“Nothing babe” he replied.

“Tell me Draco” she pushed.

“Just that I’ve missed you the last few weeks and now one of my favourite parts of you look even better and they’re on show, a lot!” Draco said.

“Oh” Hermione said, covering herself and trying not to laugh.

“Sorry love, but he gets priority” Hermione said running a finger down Anthony’s cheek.

Draco got back into bed and kissed the top of his son’s head.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way” he told her, as she leaned back against him and continued to feed the baby.

A moment later there was a tapping at the window. Draco flicked his wand to open it and Errol managed to make it through without collapsing for once.

Draco took the envelope from him and put him on the bedside table to rest with a treat before opening the letter.

 

_Dearest Hermione and Draco_

_Congratulations! We were so pleased to hear your news yesterday. And what a lovely name you have given him. Remember dears if you need anything, do not hesitate to come to us._

_Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy and Audrey all send their congratulations also._

_Looking forward to seeing him and both of you soon!_

_All our love_

_Molly and Arthur_

There were cards from Bill, Charlie and Percy attached to the note also, although Charlie’s looked like Molly had written it for him.

“That was sweet of them” Hermione said to Draco as she looked through the cards.

“Yes it was. Do you want to go back to sleep babe? I can burp him and take him into the living room” Draco said taking the baby, who had just stopped eating and was looking up at his parents from his feeding pillow.

“No I’m okay, he only woke up twice last night to eat. Lets all get up” Hermione said, slowly climbing out of bed. She was still a little sore; after all pushing out a nine-pound baby without a pain potion was not easy.

Hermione sat on the couch with Anthony as Draco made breakfast.

They were just finishing the food when they heard a knock at the front door. Draco answered it as Hermione put Anthony into the bassinet that she summoned from the bedroom.

“Look whose here” Draco said leading George and Pansy each carrying a twin into the living room.

“Hi, how are you feeling” Pansy asked as she walked carrying a fussy Christopher over to Hermione and giving her a one armed hug and looked down at the sleeping newborn.

“Oh Hermione, he absolutely beautiful” she told her.

“Thank you. Is Christopher okay? He’s seems a little unsettled” Hermione asked holding her arms out to take him off her exhausted friend.

“He’s got colic, had us up all night” Pansy told her.

“Yeah, but we don’t mind” George said coming over to take a peek at Anthony after handing Fred to Draco for a cuddle.

“He’s got the ferrets hair hasn’t he” George joked.

“Hey!” Draco spoke up.

“Only joking. Oh and here’s a card before we forget” George said, pulling another ‘it’s a boy’ card from his robes.

“Thanks” said Draco, taking the card and putting on the window ledge along with the others they had received.

“ Take a seat guys, do you want anything to drink” said Draco, flicking his wand so that the breakfast plates flew into the kitchen.

“Wow, how did you manage to get him like that?” Pansy whispered to Hermione, taking Christopher back from her, as he was getting very fussy now. “A year ago he would’ve laughed in your face before offering a drink”

“Well, he’s really been trying, I think before he was just like that to keep his father happy but once the pressure of that was gone, the real Draco shone through. He’s been ever so good the last two days. He does everything, I just sit here” Hermione told Draco’s oldest friend.

“Lucius is an awful man. I was always afraid of him when I was little. Then again my parents were no better. I could always go to Narcissa if I needed anything though; I guess that’s where Draco gets his good side. Pansy said, placing the now crying Christopher over her shoulder and patting his back.

Draco came back out of the kitchen floating drinks beside him and they all sat talking about babies and parenthood for a while. “I am so glad he waited until the exams were over to make his appearance, well just barely anyway. I don’t know how you’ve done the last two weeks to be honest Pansy” Hermione said.

“Well George took time off from the shop anyway so he just had to look after them on his own while I was in the exam hall. I was really tired though, can’t even remember half the exams. I’m kind of running on empty really” Pansy said, leaning back against George as she fed Christopher and Fred at the same time.

“You’ve done great Angel” George told her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

“We actually wanted to talk to you about something” George told the couple. “We would very much like it if you would agree to be the twins godparents”

“Wow, thanks guys” Draco said and upon seeing the beaming smile on Hermione’s face “we would love to”

They talked until Christopher and Fred were both fed and burped then they left.

….

For the rest of the week, Hermione and Draco received visits and cards and presents from their classmates.

A week after Anthony was born Hermione was going stir crazy in the house and decided to brave the school grounds for the first time.

As it was almost July and very warm outside, they dressed the baby in a t-shirt and shorts and put him in his buggy with a thin blanket to take a walk down to the lake.

On the way there, they were stopped several times by younger students who wanted to congratulate them and take a peek at the sleeping baby.

They made it to the tree where they had sat weeks ago and decided on names for the baby and watched as some first years played with the Giant Squid.

“Amazing isn’t it” Hermione commented as she fed the baby, feeling a little like a human udder.

“What’s that Love?” asked Draco.

“Not five months ago we were sitting here choosing names for Anthony and now he’s here. I still can’t believe it” Hermione said leaning into Draco’s embrace, stroking the baby’s tiny little tuft of blond hair.

“Do you still wish that the ministry hadn’t imposed the law?” Draco asked, a question that had been playing on his mind since he had admitted that he loved her.

“No. I wish they hadn’t forced this, but I’m a great believer in fate. I think if we are meant to be we would have been anyway; and I’m so happy love” she said giving him a peck on the lips.

“I Love You” Draco told her. “I love you and I love our little man, and nothing will ever change that” he kissed her neck and shoulder as Anthony stopped feeding.

Draco took him and burped him, causing Hermione to laugh when he brought his milk back up on Draco’s black t-shirt.

“Clever boy, catching daddy and not mummy for a change” she cooed at the baby as Draco tried to clean himself up.

“Why don’t you just use Scourgify?” asked Hermione, laughing at the look on his face as it dawned on him that he was in fact a wizard and didn’t have to walk around with baby puke on his top.

“Ha Ha. Still love me with puke on my top? “ he asked, waving his wand at himself.

“Hmmmm, I don’t know. What do you think Anthony? Do we still love daddy when he’s covered in puke?” she asked the baby.

He smiled up at them.

“Oh!! Look babe he’s smiling” Draco exclaimed.

“Hate to break it to you love, but he’s too young, he’s just got wind” Hermione said, although she still loved the non-smile smile that her son was pulling at the moment.

“HEY, DRACO! HERMIONE!” they heard shouted from further up the hill that went back to the castle.

Ron ran down towards them, trailing behind him was a slow walking Luna and Ginny.

“What’s happening Ron?” asked Hermione, he was running straight at them.

“Been looking for you guys everywhere. We’re meeting Harry at Hagrid’s for tea then just chilling since all the exams are finished. Do you want to hang with us?”

“Yeah, I’d love to see Hagrid, he hasn’t met Anthony yet” she said “Is that okay with you Draco?” Hermione asked, as they were both rather tired and she didn’t want to make Draco go if he didn’t want to.

“Maybe you should just go and hang out with your friends. I don’t think Hagrid likes me very much” he whispered to her.

“Nonsense, it’s not like you and he have ever actually had a conversation and things have changed. I don’t want to go without you” she said back.

“Okay, lets go then” Draco said, preparing himself for an uncomfortable afternoon.

…

They made a very slow walk to Hagrid’s where Harry was waiting for them. Hagrid was so happy to see them all together like they used to be and even held Anthony, who pretty much fit in his palm.

“He’s an ‘andsome one, isn’t he?” Hagrid said handing him back to Hermione with a tear in his eye.

“Look at ya, not so lon’ ago, you was this little girl, no ‘igher than me knee, now you’re a mother” he said blowing his nose in his old tablecloth sized handkerchief.

Hermione just smiled.

“An’ young Malfoy here. She’s happy youngen’ keep it that way” Hagrid warned, although he did give him a wink, indicating he accepted him.

They spent the afternoon, struggling to chew through Hagrid’s famous rock cakes, a first time experience for a rather disgusted Draco and talking about their plans for when they leave Hogwarts.

“Obviously Harry and I have to live here next year since the girls will be in seventh year” said Ron, “But we both got accepted into the Auror programme before we even came back to school so we’re all set”

“Yeah, it’s good to know what we’re doing. Now I don’t have to hunt down pieces of a madman’s soul or hide all the time I don’t think I would know what to do with myself” Harry joked. Everyone laughed, even Draco.

“Well, we still have holdings in many businesses, despite my father so I’ll have to run all of that. Should keep me busy enough” Draco said, more than ready to be out of school and home with his family.

It came to Hermione, who looked a little forlorn. “You guys know I always wanted to join the ministry, preferably in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, but now, I don’t know if it will happen” she said cuddling the baby close to her.

They left a little while later, politely refusing dinner with Hagrid and went their separate ways.

…

After feeding Anthony and putting him in his Bassinet, Hermione went and got in the shower.

Draco spent the time that she was in the bathroom to think about what she had said earlier and the look on her face.

He wouldn’t stop her doing anything, ever. He decided to tell her that when she came back out.

Ten minutes later Hermione dragged her tired body into bed and curled onto her side, hoping for at least a few hours of sleep before the baby woke up for his next feed.

“Hermione, can we talk for a second?” Draco asked, gently pulling her so that she turned over.

“What is it Draco?” she asked, her eyelids dropping as she spoke.

“It’s about earlier at Hagrid’s hut. You know that I would never stop you doing anything don’t you? If you want to work at the Ministry then I would do anything I can to help you, you know that right?”

“I know Draco. The thing is, we have a baby now and like you told me when we were first married, when we leave school I’ll be Lady Malfoy. Lady Malfoy isn’t supposed to work. I love you and Anthony more than life itself, but I kind of feel like my choices have been taken away more than we realised at the start of all this” Hermione explained.

“Listen Hermione. Yes, on paper you will be Lady Malfoy, but times have changed, something that you actually had a hand in bringing about. Merlin knows we don’t need the money but if you want to work, if it will make you happy, then I insist that you apply as soon as we get out of this school” he told her, pulling into his arms for a proper cuddle.

“What about Anthony. I need to look after him more than I need to work” she mumbled into his chest.

“Mother is always home and most of the time I will be too. You won’t like it but if we ever truly are stuck one day, my old house elf can chip in. She was my nanny after all. I want to make you happy and I have the means to make it happen, so if it is what you want then you go and get it” he said, laying back with her snuggled in under his chin.

“Okay Draco. Lets discuss it properly when we’re had some sleep. It’s not urgent, I wouldn’t leave Anthony for work yet anyway” she said closing her eyes.

An hour later Anthony woke up and the couple began their nightly routine of only a few hours sleep.

…

Two and a half weeks later the Great Hall was filled with the family and friends of the seventh years.

They were having a form of graduation ceremony for the students, and each one was about to find out their NEWT results.

Narcissa had brought Henry and Jean with her so they didn’t struggle to get there and was sitting with Anthony curled into her arms asleep, as they waited for the ceremony to begin.

Mr and Mrs. Weasley were there along with George, Ginny and Luna to watch Harry, Ron and Hermione take scrolls from the Headmistress and Mrs. Weasley was cooing over her grandchildren, whom she hadn’t seen since the day they were born.

The ceremony began and the seventh Years walked up in line to the head table where Professor McGonagall handed them their results and a scroll that acted as a certificate to say they had finished at Hogwarts.

There was much clapping and cheering, much to Mrs. Weasley and Narcissa’s distain, they were both worried about their grandchildren waking up, and eventually the ceremony came to an end.

Mrs. Weasley came over and congratulated Hermione and Draco on completing their schooling and cooed over the baby that Hermione had already got back into her arms. “Hermione he is an absolute treat. Congratulations dear” she was saying as Anthony grabbed her finger and held it tight.

“Thank you Molly” Hermione said, smiling at the woman who had been a surrogate mother to her during her school years.

Photos were taken and promises of regular visits were made before all the parents left.

They had just a few more days and they would be leaving the wonderful old castle for the last time.


	19. Chapter 19

The Great Hall

Professor McGonagall stood at the head table and the hall fell silent, except for the occasional rather cute squeak from Christopher, who was laying in Pansy’s arms, his brother fast asleep next to him on his fathers shoulder.

“Another year at Hogwarts is complete. I would like to give my congratulations to you all for a good year. The other professors and I would like to wish you all a wonderful summer holiday and we look forward to seeing most of you back in September”

The hall applauded and the food magically appeared on the table in front of them; mountains of roast meats and vegetables, breads and cheeses and every kind of salad possible. 

The students dove into their meals, happily talking to their friends about their plans for the summer. House unity seemed to be at an all time high, the four tables no longer holding separated houses but everyone mingling together for their last feast of the school year.

Hermione sat, eating one handed as Anthony fed from her breast, covered in a blanket to protect her modesty and stop all the boys in the hall getting an eyeful.

“Not quite as exciting as Dumbledore’s speeches huh?” said Ron full a mouthful of roast beef.

“Ronald, close your mouth while you chew,” Hermione reprimanded him “what kind of example are you going to set for your children?”

Luna sat next to him, her hand on her back, and a dreamy look in her eye. She was simply looking forward to the pudding and not listening at all to the conversation.

“I will be a great example to my children. We looked after Christopher and Fred last night and nothing bad happened” said Ron indignantly.

“Why did you look after the twins last night?” Draco asked.

Hermione leant over to whisper in his ear “Because they are six weeks old now”

“So?”

“What do you mean so? They’re six weeks old, so Pansy and George could… you know” Hermione said raising her eyebrows a couple of times.

“Wha-…Oh. So at six weeks it’s okay to…get back to normal” Draco said feeling suddenly happy that his son was already four weeks old.

George who was sitting on Draco’s other side leaned over “yeah mate, very normal. Normal over and over and over again” he said nudging Draco’s side.

“George! Shhh. Stop it” Pansy blushed and look down at her meal to avoid everyone’s knowing gaze.

“Sound’s great” said a miserable Ginny. She was thirty-eight weeks pregnant, felt the size of a whale and was the horniest she’d ever been. Unfortunately it wasn’t the best idea to have sex if you didn’t want to go into labour at this point in her pregnancy and Ginny was not happy about it.

Harry was rather red in the face at his wife’s statement. “So who’s looking forward to going home?” he said changing the subject.

“We are. I can spend more time with Pansy and the boys if they are only one floor up from me everyday” said George, as he and Pansy were going to be living in the flat above the shop when they left Hogwarts.

“I’ll miss Hogwarts, it was the first place I ever felt at home, but I suppose I’m not really leaving with Ginny coming back next September” Harry told the group.

“Yeah, great new mother and NEWT student all in the same year, I’m so looking forward to it” Ginny said sarcastically from the seat next to him. She was really uncomfortable, which was making her cranky. She really just wanted the baby out now.

“Where do you think you’ll live once Ginny is finished with school?” Hermione asked Harry.

“Well, I still own Grimmauld Place, and I have the year to get it repaired and decorated. We need to find a way to remove Moody’s defences as well. I don’t particularly want to have Dumbledore attacking my wife and son every time they walk through the front door” he told them.

“What do you mean?” Blaise asked, he had just left Lavender sulking at the end of the table with Parvati after another petty argument and joined the group.

“Oh, I suppose you, Draco and Pansy wouldn’t know about that. Last year when we still thought Snape was a death eater... Well he knew where the Order’s headquarters were, so Moody put some defences into the house to scare him if he came back. The first one being a ghostlike figure of Dumbledore emerging from the ground, it was quite scary, even once you got used to it” Hermione told the confused looking Slytherins.

“Wow. Yeah Potter, you really need to get rid of that” Blaise said, taking a drink from his goblet.

They finished their meals and went back to their flats for their last night at Hogwarts.

….

Hermione had put Anthony to bed and was finishing packing her trunk when Draco entered the bedroom, fresh from the shower only wearing a towel. He came up behind Hermione and wrapped his arms around her as she stood up.

He placed small sweet kisses on her neck and whispered into her ear “I have a very important question to ask you Lady Malfoy”

She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck “what is that my lord?” she replied, unusually enjoying the pet names.

“Would you like to go on a date with me?” he said, his lips still assaulting her neck with sweet kisses.

“That would be lovely, when do you propose this date to be?” she asked, suppressing a moan.

“How about two weeks from today? Dinner, dancing and Anthony spending a whole night with his grandmother” Draco told her, taking a long languid lick against her pulse point, earning the moan that she had been trying to hold back.

“It’s a date” she said breathlessly, flicking her wand so that the last of the things she wouldn’t need on the train flew into her trunk.

She pulled away from Draco and got into the bed. He got in behind her and pulled her into his embrace, making sure she felt his need for her against her thigh and buttocks “I’m looking forward to it my lady”

They went to sleep, both looking forward to the time where they could make love again.

…

The next morning Draco got Anthony out of his bassinet and got him dressed before waking Hermione to feed him, as she had had a bad nights sleep. 

Anthony had woken up five times and would not settle. Hermione was exhausted.

“Baby, you need to wake up” he whispered into her ear “I’m going to get us some breakfast and you need to feed little man before we have to leave” he shook her shoulder gently until she woke and took the baby from him.

An hour later Anthony was fed and asleep and the flat was empty of everything but the bags they were taking on the train with them, the house elves had taken their trunks from the flat while they were eating breakfast.

Hermione carried Anthony, while Draco carried their bags and they left the Marriage Wing. Once in the grounds they took one last look at the old castle then walked down to the front gates, where they got into a Thestral pulled carriage along with some fourth year Hufflepuffs and went down to Hogsmeade Station.

They got straight onto the train and got one of the large carriages so that their group could all sit together and Draco went down to the back of the train, where they had been told they could get one of the new Hogwart’s Express car seats to strap the baby into for the journey.

When he came back he found Hermione walking around the carriage trying to calm Anthony, who had woken up crying.

“Is he okay, love?” he asked putting the car seat onto one of the train benches.

“I don’t know, he’s been like this since last night, the only way I could get him to stop last night was feeding him, but I don’t think he’s hungry. He’s all scrunched up like he’s in pain or something” she said, placing a dummy in Anthony’s mouth and rocking him.

At that moment Pansy and George came in, their son’s already strapped into the car seats and sleeping. “Oh poor little thing is he okay?” Pansy said as George strapped the two seats onto the benches in the far corner of the carriage.

“He’s been like this since last night, I can’t seem to settle him” Hermione told her.

“He sounds like Christopher when he’s got colic” Pansy said, holding her hands out to take the crying baby.

She put him over her shoulder and began to walk around. “I have a potion that’s for babies with colic, like the muggle stuff, ‘Gripe Juice’ I think Madam Pomfrey called it, would you like some for him? It might help and it won’t hurt him if it’s not colic” Pansy said, signalling to George to open their baby bag and get the potion out.

“If you think it will help then by all means” Hermione said taking back the crying baby so that Pansy could measure out the medicine for him.

Twenty minutes later he seemed to have settled and was strapped into his own car seat next to the twins.

The two couples sat down together to wait for everyone else to board the train. “So how come your not at the shop George?” Draco asked.

“Couldn’t have my lovely wife here, travelling on her own with two young babies could I?” George said putting an arm around Pansy. “Besides, I quite miss making mischief on the Hogwarts Express” he said very seriously, giving Hermione a sideways glance to see how she would react.

George did not get the expected response of Hermione reprimanding him, because she was already fast asleep leant against Draco.

Not long after Harry, Ron, Luna and Ginny all got on the carriage. Harry went out straight after making sure Ginny was okay and came back a moment later with Blaise. “Saw him outside getting it from Lavender again, told him to come sit with us if he wanted to let her cool down” he told the group.

The train began to move in a cloud of smoke and they got their last looks at Hogwart’s castle in the distance.

They sat around and chatted, about everything and nothing, Harry explaining some of the other booby traps at Grimmauld Place to Blaise, who seemed very interested in what idea’s the Order had come up with to protect themselves and after about an hour the old lady pushing the sweet trolley came through asking what they all wanted.

Draco bought everyone some sweets and pasties, grateful that Hermione was still asleep and couldn’t protest about him spending his money on them, after all what’s the point of money if you can’t spend it on your friends.

After another twenty minutes Fred woke up and began to cry, “he’s hungry, I’ll go and sit over there to feed him” Pansy said getting up.

“Don’t be silly Pan, you don’t need to move away, bring him here” Draco said, they were all friends now after all.

Ron and Ginny were playing Wizard’s Chess and for once Ron was losing spectacularly. Harry was watching, trying to pick up some tips from his wife’s moves and Luna was sat next to them reading the Quibbler upside down.

“Oooohhh” she said, in her dreamy voice.

“Reading something interesting, babe?” Ron asked as Ginny took one of his knights.

“Not really. It was just a contraction, that’s all” she deadpanned before going back to her magazine.

“Oh that’s alr-…WHAT?!!!” Ron shrieked, waking Hermione, the two sleeping babies and causing Fred to jump while feeding on Pansy.

“Luna!! What do you mean? Are you in labour? Oh Merlin” Ron started to panic.

Draco and George went to the other side of the carriage with Pansy to settle their sons and Harry and Blaise helped Ginny up. Hermione came over and gave Ron a good hard slap across the face.

“Ouch.,, what the hell was that for ‘Mione?” he said rubbing his cheek.

“To calm you down, you idiot, stop panicking” she said, her war instincts kicking in, taking control of the situation.

“Luna. When did you start getting contractions?” she asked her as calmly as possible, sitting in the seat next to her, although really she didn’t know what they were going to do if Luna really was in Labour.

“Oh, I’d say early this morning but I haven’t seen any Lennox’s dancing through the air yet so I knew it would be fine to wait” Luna said, picking her magazine back up, as if the group were supposed to know what a Lennox was.

Hermione stood up and went over to Ron. “Now Ronald, we all know that Luna can be a little loopy but if she really is in labour then you need to go down to the front of the train. Madam Pomfrey is on board, sitting up by the driver, just in case” she then turned to Draco.

“Love, you and George need to take the boys out of here; it’s not going to be a good place for them to stay asleep. Maybe Pansy and Ginny should go with you too. Just find a carriage and maybe let us know where you are.”

Ron pelted out of the carriage followed much more slowly by Draco, George, Pansy, Ginny and the three babies.

“Blaise, you’re more than welcome to stay but maybe you would be better off with Lavender while Luna’s giving birth to her twins” she told him.

“I heartily agree with you Hermione. Not really a visual I will ever want or need” he replied.

“Good Luck Luna” he called over his shoulder as he went off to find the pain in the backside he called a wife.

“What do you want me to do Hermione?” Harry whispered to Hermione, Luna was still happily reading the Quibbler.

“Well, to be honest Harry, I think Ron is going to need your support if he is going to support Luna, so if you don’t mind staying and maybe occasionally going and checking on everyone for me, I would be really grateful” Hermione said. She knew Anthony would be fine with Draco, but after the way he was crying that morning, knowing that she could check on him whenever she wanted helped her to stay calm.

A moment later Ron returned with Madam Pomfrey.

“Luna dear, could I take a look at you please?” the nurse said, staying very calm.

“Okay, if you want” she said.

Madam Pomfrey Scourgified one of the tables between the train benches and conjured a paper sheet to place on it. “Lie down dear” she told Luna.

Hermione and Harry walked over to the either side of the carriage and locked the doors so that no one accidentally interrupted and flicked their wands at all the blinds too.

They then waited to be called back; they didn’t particularly want the visual either.

“Hermione, Harry. I’m finished you can come back” Madam Pomfrey called.

She took the trio to the side. “I don’t know how she has managed to go all morning without alerting anyone, but she’s six centimetres dilated and she progressing very quickly. I don’t know if we’ll make it back to London before those babies are born” Madam Pomfrey told them.

“Can we not apparate her to St. Mungo’s?” Ron asked, really panicking.

“No, even in labour, pregnant women must not apparate, if it went wrong there is no telling what would happen to the babies. We must be prepared for the very real possibility that we are going to have to deliver her on the train with no pain medication and I won’t lie to you Mr. Weasley, this is dangerous, there are a number of things that can go wrong when birthing twins” Madam Pomfrey told Ron very seriously.

“Now do any of you have an owl on board? I want to get someone from St. Mungo’s Maternity Department at Kings Cross when the train pulls in” Madam Pomfrey asked.

“I’ve got Pig” Ron said.

”Ron maybe it would be better if we use Draco’s owl. Pig gets a little over excited at the best of times. This is too important” Hermione said, taking the quickly penned note from Madam Pomfrey.

“I’ll go down to the luggage compartment and get him. Mercury right?” Harry asked.

Hermione nodded.

“I’ll check on everyone else on my way back” he said before turning and leaving.

“Erm.. Madam Pomfrey” Luna called from the table.

“I think maybe the Lennox’s couldn’t find me or something, but this is starting to hurt quite a lot” Luna said, her calm voice disappearing as she felt a rather nasty contraction.

“Okay dear. Stay calm, let me take another look at you” Madam Pomfrey said lifting the sheet she had conjured and draped over Luna during her previous examination.

She re-emerged from under the sheet. “You’ve progressed to seven centimetres; we’ve got another six hours before we make it back to London and at this rate your babies will be here before we make it for definite.”

“Oh Merlin” Ron was rubbing Luna’s back, trying to stay calm.

….

Two hours later Hermione was down in the other compartment feeding Anthony.

Harry came in just as she was burping him. “Madam Pomfrey said she’s ten centimetres; she’s going to push now and that they want you” he sat down and lay his head back against the seat.

“Okay, I’m going” she said handing Draco the baby to finish burping and giving him a kiss before walking out of the door.

She entered the carriage and found Luna mid-push with Ron holding her left leg a little too high in the air.

“Well done dear, you’re doing very well” Madam Pomfrey told her when the contraction finished. “But Mr. Weasley your helping her support her leg not making her do mid-air splits”

“You needed me?” Hermione enquired

“Yeah ‘Mione, thanks for coming back, we need someone to hold Luna’s other leg and maybe take the first baby after it’s born” Ron said, looking very pale.

“Okay, I can do that” she said, going around to Luna’s right side and using a flannel to wipe the sweat from her forehead.

“I think another one is coming” Luna said, still using her normal dreamy voice, as if she wasn’t in any pain at all and sat up.

They each took a leg and held them as she pushed down as hard as she could.

They repeated the process over and over again for thirty minutes. “Luna I can see the first baby’s head. Give me a good hard push” Madam Pomfrey said, getting ready to catch the baby. 

Luna had begun to finally look like being in labour was affecting her. She took a deep breath and pushed as hard as she could. She got the head out and let out the breath. 

Ron looked down “It’s got red hair babe! Keep going, come on” he coaxed as she sat up to give a final push to get the baby out.

She pushed as hard as she could and passed the baby’s shoulders and it slipped out. Madam Pomfrey used her wand to clear the baby’s nose and throat and Hermione gently put Luna’s leg down and grabbed one of the blankets that had been laid out.

She took the baby and did her best to clean it up. She came back over and showed the newborn to Ron and Luna “It’s Brandon” she said through teary eyes, so thrilled to be holding her best friend’s son. 

Luna put a hand up to stroke the baby’s cheek as he let out a loud cry, but unfortunately couldn’t take him as another round of contractions started.

Luna held her own leg up so that Hermione did not have to put the newborn down and also so that she could hold onto something. She pushed twice and Madam Pomfrey announced that the second baby was crowning. 

Ron looked down again “Oh Merlin, she’s blond babe, just like you” he told her kissing her temple. He whispered to her “come on angel, push”

Making Hermione cry more at the sweetness he was capable of and Luna gave a hard push and Alice slipped into Madam Pomfrey’s waiting hands.

She cleaned the baby up and wrapped her in the blanket as Ron wiped the sweat off Luna’s forehead and kissed her “you did so well babe, I love you so much” he was telling her as she caught her breath.

Madam Pomfrey and Hermione both came over and laid a baby in each of Luna’s arms.

“Hello” she said to them.

Hermione backed out of the carriage and went down to the waiting group.

She entered the carriage, sat down and took a breath. Everyone was waiting impatiently for her to speak.

Ginny quickly lost her short temper “for goodness sake Hermione, what’s happening?”

“They’re beautiful” was all she said before she gave in and properly cried.

….

A little while later, everyone slowly trickled into the carriage except for Hermione and Draco, who had volunteered to look after Fred and Christopher alongside Anthony. Pansy came back eventually and said that they were going to take the babies back in. 

”Madam Pomfrey says they’re perfectly healthy. They’ll still need to be checked out when we get back to London, but she ran all the same tests as she did with my two and their fine” she took Fred’s car seat and Draco took Christopher, Hermione following with Anthony.

Luna was leaning back stretched out over one of the benches with a blanket draped over her, holding Alice while Ron sat opposite her with Brandon.

“I can’t wait to see the look on mum’s face when we got off the train” George said making everyone quietly laugh.

….

Two and a half hours later the train pulled into London. 

Harry took Fred and Christopher ahead and got off the train to meet Mrs. Weasley followed by Hermione and Draco with Anthony.

“Oh Harry dear. It’s so wonderful to have you home! Why are you carrying the boys? Where are George and Pansy?” Mrs. Weasley asked immediately upon seeing her grandsons.

“They’ll be out in a second Molly” he told her putting the Hogwart’s Express car seats down and transferring the babies over to the seat’s Mrs. Weasley had brought with her on George’s behalf.

A moment later Luna appeared at the door, supported by Ron.

“Luna dear, are you okay? What is going on?” 

No one answered Mrs. Weasley, all smiling and frustrating her even more.

After Luna and Ron got off the train steps, Pansy and George revealed themselves to the Weasley matriarch, each carrying one of her new grandchildren.

“OOOOHHHHH!!!!!!” She screamed. “Oh Merlin, you had them on the train! Is everything okay? I saw a mediwitch from St. Mungo’s on the platform, I didn’t for a moment think it was for you” she rambled on.

“Mum, calm down” George said handing Brandon to Ron and conjuring a wheelchair for Luna to sit in, Pansy handing her Alice when she was comfortable.

Ronald stood up straight “Mum, may I introduce Brandon Fabian and Alice Hermione Weasley”

Hermione looked up shocked. “Oh Ron, I thought you were going to use family names. I’m honoured” 

“You are family ‘Mione, and you helped Luna and me more than you’ll ever know today, so thank you” he said, his ears turning red.

They went their separate ways after the mediwitch found them and took Ron, Luna and the newborns to St. Mungo's.

Hermione and Draco found Narcissa outside and after saying their hello’s strapped Anthony into the chauffer driven car and went home.

….

Two Weeks Later

The two weeks since leaving school had gone by in a flurry of activity for the couple. 

Once they got back to the Manor, Draco went straight to work on the books, triple checking everything that had been left behind by his father and corresponding with the various bosses of businesses that the Malfoy family held shares in.

Hermione, not having any study or research to do for the first time in her life had had to get used to a new routine. She spent everyday simply looking after Anthony and getting to know Narcissa.

A week after they got to the Manor, Hermione took Anthony to the Burrow to visit her friends. Mrs. Weasley spent a good hour fussing and cuddling him, while Hermione spent the time with Ginny, Luna and the new twins.

The boys had already started their Auror training and were not there. Ginny was one week away from her due date and getting crankier by the second. Luna was slowly getting into the flow of mothering twins, although she still walked around with a dreamy look in her eye.

…..

“Hermione! Where are you love?" Draco called, entering the bedroom and taking off his outer robes and tie.

“I’m in the bathroom” she called back. Draco walked in to find her giving Anthony a bath.

“Do you remember what today is my love?” he asked putting his arms around her waist.

“Yes. I’m nearly ready. I just wanted to give Anthony a bath; I hoped it might settle him. I don’t want him to be too much trouble for Narcissa” Hermione told him as she took the baby out of the bath and wrapped him in a baby towel with ears on its head that her mother had sent as a gift for him.

“He won’t be any trouble. Mother has the colic potion; he’s fine as long as he’s had it. Do you want to cancel? We can if you’re really worried” Draco asked, praying that she would say no.

“No. I’m just being silly. It’s not like he’ll be going to another house or anything. It’s just going to be weird knowing he’s not in his bassinet next to me tonight” Hermione said, putting the muggle disposable nappy on the baby, just as she said she would when he was born.

They heard a knock on the bedroom door. Draco went to open it as Hermione finished dressing Anthony in his baby grow.

Narcissa was stood in the doorway when Hermione exited the bathroom with the baby.

“There’s my little gentleman” she said holding her hands out to take him. Hermione handed him over “I’ve expressed quite a bit of milk. Slinky has it all in the kitchen but if you do run out please come to us. You have the colic potion right? I put some nappies, dummies and spare clothes in your room earlier along with the bassinet. I do hope you’ll be all right” Hermione was speaking very fast, nervous about leaving her son for the first time.

“Hermione stop. He’s not the first child I’ve looked after; I’ll be fine. Go out and have some fun” Narcissa told her.

“Okay. Sorry, I’m just nervous” Hermione said.

“It’s fine. Now Anthony, say goodnight to mummy and daddy” Narcissa cooed at the baby.

Draco and Hermione both kissed the baby on his little pink cheeks and Narcissa left for her wing of the house.

….

An hour later Hermione and Draco were in the entrance hall of the Manor. Draco had worn his finest dress robes for their date.

Hermione had dressed in a blue cocktail dress, put on some strappy sandals and covered the bags under her eyes with some light make up. She had left her hair down, as it was how Draco had come to love it.

“So where are we going love?” she asked, pulling a light shawl around her shoulders and heading for the door.

“We’re staying here” he told her. “I know you will spend the whole evening worrying about Anthony if we go out so I’ve arranged a small meal in the dining room” he said taking her hand and leading her down the hall.

The dining room had been lit by hundreds of candles and the fireplace was roaring. The table was set for two and after they sat down and Draco poured them a glass of juice each, as Hermione was breastfeeding and couldn’t drink, the first course of their meal appeared in front of them.

“I asked Slinky to send the meal up like they do at Hogwarts instead of bringing it so that it really is just us tonight” Draco told Hermione.

They ate a beautiful three-course meal and once the plates had been cleared away, Draco flicked his wand at the Gramophone in the corner of the room and held out his hand “Would you like to dance my lady?” 

Hermione took his hand and was spun around and pulled into a slow intimate dance.

“This has been wonderful tonight Draco. Thank you” Hermione told her husband as he led her around the room.

“I love you” he simply answered back.

He took her hand and led her out of the dining room and up the stairs to their bedroom.

He picked her up bridal style before opening the door.

“Draco, what on earth are you doing? You’ll hurt yourself put me down” Hermione told him; worrying about the small amount of baby weight she was still carrying.

“I’m doing what I should have done on our wedding night. I’m carrying you over the threshold” he told her before attaching his lips to hers and walking through the door, kicking it shut behind him.

He put her down only once he had reached the bed and quietly locked the door and silenced the room. 

“Oh Draco, it’s so beautiful” Hermione sighed looking around her. Draco had put fairy lights up around the room, reminiscent of their wedding and there was a heart made out of rose petals on the bed.

“I know its all a little cliché but I thought tonight is the start of the rest of our lives and I want to make it exactly how I would’ve made our wedding if things had been different” Draco told her, a slight hint of a blush unusually creeping through his cheeks.

“It’s perfect” Hermione told him, before capturing his lips in a searing love filled kiss.

Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and allowed one hand to creep up towards the zip of her dress, while the other made its way down to touch her pert bottom.

“Oh Merlin Hermione, you are going to be the death of me” Draco moaned after unzipping her dress, revealing her trusty bra and panty set he had given her for Christmas.

“What would you like it to be Draco?” Hermione asked, waiting for his desire to take over.

”How about this” he said, taking his wand and vanishing the underwear completely. “You are perfect, exactly how you are”

He divested himself of his robes and suit and slowly pushed Hermione back onto the bed and began to kiss his way down her neck and towards her breasts.

“So beautiful” he whispered in her ear before sucking her earlobe into his mouth.

“Oh Draco” Hermione moaned, he was trailing his tongue up and down between the middle of her breasts and taking small licks of her nipples before making his way back up to her neck.

Hermione began to writhe underneath him, needing to feel him against her. Draco began to descend down her body licking and softly biting her skin, feeling her quake in anticipation underneath him, eventually reaching her swollen, throbbing nub.

He completely ignored it and continued to trails his tongue down her hipbone and onto her thigh, enjoying torturing her, not allowing her what she wanted.

He began to kiss the other thigh and made a trail back up to her wet heat.

“Draco please. Don’t tease me” Hermione moaned.

He smirked up at her before taking a deliberately slow, long lick of her clit.

“OH MERLIN” she cried out at the feel of him flicking his tongue against her. Draco alternated between her clit and bringing his tongue to her warm entrance and eventually settled for quickly flicking his tongue against the swollen nub, whilst inserting two fingers into Hermione and curling them repeatedly until she cried out his name and came on his fingers, gushing her sweet juices into his waiting mouth.

Hermione could not speak; she could only pant as she came down from the incredible orgasm her husband had given her. She smiled as he came back up to kiss her and let out an erotic moan as she taster herself on his tongue.

Draco was desperate to be inside her now. Watching her orgasm so strongly had only turned him on more than he had ever felt before. He settled between her legs and lined himself up with her soaking wet entrance.

“I can’t hold back anymore my love. I need you now!” Draco spoke into her mouth. Hermione responded by lifting her hips, allowing the tip to enter her slightly and moaned again.

Draco had missed her heat terribly. He took hold of her hips and powerfully thrust forward, groaning as the feel of her completely engulfed him, causing her to arch her back as he hit her spot with his impressive length. 

Over and over Draco thrust into her, hitting her in the right spot each time. Hermione grabbed the sheets with both hands and arched back hard as he entered her again and again.

Draco leant forward and carefully took a peak into his waiting mouth, careful not to entice her milk, but still giving her pleasure. He paid the same attention to both nipples and trailed his tongue back up to her neck and ears.

“I love you my beautiful wife. Now cum for me” he told her, his voice commanding and loving at the same time.

It was all she needed. Hermione came hard on his throbbing cock, her inner walls clamping around him, causing him to orgasm and milking him of everything her had.

Draco fell on top of Hermione, shaking, after spilling into her.

“I love you baby” she whispered in his ear.

Draco responded “And I love you, more than life itself”


	20. Epilogue

# 13 Years Later

“MUM! DADDY! WAKE UP!!!” Jessica yelled, banging her parent’s bedroom door into the wall in her haste to open it.

 

Draco had already been awake, lying on his side watching his wife of almost fourteen years as she slept peacefully.

 

“Jessica Louise Malfoy! Stop shouting, you’ll wake your mother” Draco quickly and quietly reprimanded his eleven year-old daughter.

 

“Sorry Daddy. Anthony says it’s time to get up and have breakfast. We have to go soon” the little girl told her father.

 

“Okay sweetheart. Go downstairs and eat with your brother. Mummy and I will be down in a minute” Draco told his daughter, kissing her on the forehead and sending her out of the room.

 

He turned over to Hermione and stroked her hair, whispering in her ear “Angel, it’s time to wake up, we need to take the kids to King’s Cross” he kissed the side of her face and swept away the stray strands of her wild hair.

 

“Mmm, okay” she mumbled, snuggling into his embrace more.

 

…..

 

Twenty minutes later Hermione and Draco found their children with Narcissa in the dining room eating their breakfast.

 

“Good morning mother, father” Anthony nodded towards his parents. He was tall, already taller than Hermione at the age of thirteen. He had pale skin and white blonde hair, and grey eyes; he was the image of his father. The only reason you would consider him to be Hermione’s son was thanks to his curly shoulder length hair.

 

“Good morning Anthony” Hermione said walking over and kissing the top of his head “I do wish you would have let me get your hair cut before you went back to school” she sighed, pushing it out of his face.

 

“Oh mother stop” he groaned, ducking out from under her touch.

 

“Good morning mum” Jessica said, before biting down on her toast when Hermione kissed her cheek good morning.

 

Jessica was a petit little thing. Slightly more tanned than Anthony but still pale. She had the Malfoy nose and jaw line, but Hermione’s chestnut curly hair and deep hazel eyes.

 

….  
  
After they had all eaten breakfast, the children went and said their goodbyes to Narcissa while Draco made sure they had everything they needed in their trunks.

 

“Toppy!” Hermione called out.

 

“Yes Mistress. How can I help mistress?” the house elf bowed.

 

“Toppy, has the car been pulled around?” Hermione asked. She had not bothered with enforcing S.P.E.W. at the Manor. When they had first gone to live at the Manor, she was too busy with Anthony and then being pregnant with Jessica.

 

After she began to work at the Ministry, knowing that the elves were there helping Narcissa with her children was quite comforting and she made sure to keep up Narcissa’s efforts of keeping the elves clean and well looked after.

 

“Yes Mistress, are you’s sure you’s want to drive. Toppy can get the driver for mistress” Toppy said hopping from foot to foot.

 

“Yes, we’re fine to drive them Toppy” Hermione told the little elf.

 

….

 

Ten minutes later they were on the road, making the long trip to London. On the way they played Spot the Broomstick and I Spy a Dragon in the Sky.

 

Eventually they made it to King’s Cross and Draco got the kids trunks onto trolleys and the family casually walked to the barrier leading to platform 9 ¾.

 

Anthony strolled straight through, eager to see his friends. Hermione followed, holding Jessica’s hand and Draco last pushing his daughter’s trolley.

 

On the other side of the barrier they found Ginny and Luna. Anthony quickly struck up a conversation with Brandon, Alice and James.

 

“Hey Jesse, want to sit with me on the train?” Albus asked her. Albus Severus Potter was Harry and Ginny’s second child and also starting his first year at Hogwarts. He and Jessica were born a month apart and Hermione and Ginny had, much to Draco and Harry’s displeasure, always said how wonderful it would be if the Ministry paired them together when the time came.

 

“How are you feeling about your baby going off to Hogwarts already ‘Mione”, Ginny asked, switching the arm she was carrying two year old Lily Luna in.

 

“I’m okay with it” Hermione lied. Ginny didn’t believe her for a second.

 

“Where’s my girl?!” the group heard called out behind them. Blaise strolled up to them.

 

“Uncle Blaise!” Jessica shrieked running over to him for a hug.

 

“Couldn’t let my favourite goddaughter go off to school without a hug could I?” Blaise said before coming to shake Draco’s hand and kiss Hermione on the cheek.

 

“Oh uncle Blaise, I’m your only goddaughter!” Jessica laughed before going back to Albus and continuing her conversation.

 

Draco took Blaise to the side “How are you? Any word?” he asked.

 

“I’m fine, haven’t heard a thing” Blaise deadpanned.

 

“How are BJ and Livie taking it?” Draco continued.

 

“Better than I thought they would; but she never really did take much interest in them. Really it’s always been me and the kids, the only thing she ever did was give birth and even that was because she had no choice” Blaise said getting worked up.

 

“Sorry man. Where are the kids anyway?” Draco questioned.

 

“They got on the train already. They just want to get to school, get away from it all, and believe me if I could, I would do the exact same thing.”

 

After leaving school, the relationship between Blaise and Lavender had just gotten worse. Five month after they got home Lavender gave birth to Blaise Jr. and a year later Olivia. More recently, she had decided to leave. No one knew where she was and she did not contact them, not even to check if the children were okay.

 

“Well if you need anything, you know where we are” Draco told his friend clapping him on the shoulder and turning back to the girls.

 

At 10:55, Pansy made it through the barrier, looking exhausted and trying to wrangle four children with an exceedingly large bump slowing her down.

 

“Fred Weasley, if I have to tell you one more time not to antagonize your sister, you’ll feel the back of my hand!” Pansy was shouting at the twin, who by all accounts was the image of his father and uncle.

 

Fred and Christopher Weasley were both very mischievous much to Pansy’s dismay although everyone who knew Fred and George in their glory days enjoyed every moment of their hilarity.

 

Two years after leaving school Pansy gave birth to Ellie. She was slightly more reserved than her brothers and feeling rather shy about getting on the train for her first year of school. She stuck very close to her mother until she saw all her cousins getting on the train and without saying a word to all the adults around her, ran to join them.

 

The group all blew kisses to their children through the window’s of the train as it began to pull out of the station, its smoke billowing.

 

Jessica stuck her head out of the window “Bye mum. Bye daddy. I love you!” she called and went back inside, excited to be on her way.

 

“Would anyone like to come back to the Manor for a late lunch?” Draco asked the group.

 

Everyone but Blaise agreed. He wanted to go home and try to work out his next move, as Lavender leaving could still cause him to have his wand snapped.

 

Draco put Pansy’s other daughter, Francesca in the car along with little Lily and Pansy as she could not apparate while pregnant “I swear if George Weasley comes near me again, I’m going to castrate him” she mumbled as she tried to get comfortable.

 

“Honey, do you want to apparate with the others?” Draco asked Hermione; knowing how she hated the long journey to Kings Cross.

 

“No, I think I’ll come with you” she answered, getting into the front. This was odd but Draco wanted to get on the road, so he started the car and they left.

 

…

 

By the time they reached the manor Slinky and Toppy had organised lunch and Narcissa was entertaining Ginny and Luna with tails of her time at Hogwarts.

 

“Wow Mrs. Malfoy, you were quite the girl at Hogwarts, weren’t you” Ginny said, laughing.

 

“Well yes, I suppose I was, but my last two years were my best. My parents and the Malfoy’s had agreed that Lucius and I should wed and we spent that time, learning to be a couple. He was ever so romantic. Don’t give me that look” she said seeing the dubious looks on the girls faces “before he got involved in with the Dark Lord, my husband was the best man anyone knew” Narcissa said, tearing up a little.

 

“We’re home mother. Shall we have lunch?” Draco called through the door, not wanting his mother to know that he had heard her admission. She rarely spoke of his father anymore.

 

They all sat in the large dining room and ate and talked. Pansy finally telling them it was twin boys again and that they were naming them Toby and Sidney.

 

Eventually the members of the group flooed home and Hermione led Draco up to their bedroom.

 

“Why, lady Malfoy, this is an unexpected surprise” Draco said before pushing her against the bedroom door and attacking her neck.

 

“As lovely as that feels honey, it’s not why I brought you up here” Hermione told him trying to escape the sensations he was causing her body to feel.

 

He gripped her tighter and pushed her hands above her head, making it difficult for her to get out from under him “why don’t we make it the reason” he nibbled on her ear, knowing that normally she wouldn’t be able to resist.

 

“Oh Merlin” she groaned. “No no no, wait I have to tell you something” she said, ducking quickly under his arm and walking over to her dressing table and opening the drawer.

 

Draco sat on the edge of the bed and tried to hide his rather obvious want of her with a pillow.

 

Hermione handed him an envelope and waited for him to open it.

 

Draco took out the contents of the envelope and looked. His eyes widened in surprise and he looked up for confirmation.

 

Hermione nodded and smiled.

 

He grabbed her around the middle and pulled into hug her and place kisses all over her lower abdomen.

 

Next to him on the bed was the discarded content of the envelope.

 

It was a twelve-week scan photo; a beating heart and legs kicking. On the top, written in Hermione’s handwriting ‘Congratulation’s Daddy’.


End file.
